Planet Oneshot
by The Poly Lama
Summary: Each chapter is a separate one shot of a unique pairing. The chapter titles will tell you the ship so you can pick & chose which you want to read. PM me if you have ideas for new ships. Otherwise I'll do whatever I want to! :-P Thanks for reading, please R&R! *Warning: Smutty Lemons, Morgencest, Gay/Bi and Poly! *
1. Camiline

Meeting Camille

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I laughed nervously; still unable to take my eyes off of the way she was licking the whipped cream off of her fancy cappuccino.

"No… but you will." She smiled.

"You're a vampire, right? You look familiar. _Should _I know you?" I asked timidly. Her being a vampire didn't scare me but the way she was looking at me definitely did.

"Relax little Nephilim. I might be slightly high profile but whether I am or not has nothing to do with why I spoke to you."

"Oh, was it just a passing comment then?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Oh sweet angel child, what does one _usually_ hope to accomplish by telling you how beautiful you are?" She smirked.

"Well if you were a man, I might think you were planning to use me for sex." I grinned, enjoying my own joke.

"Tell me, now why would I have to be a man to do that?" She giggled.

"Oh. Well I suppose you wouldn't." I said and I was starting to understand the look she wore a little better.

"Tell me Miss Penhallow, have you ever been with a woman?" I gulped and tried to compose myself before answering.

"N-no, I h-haven't. Are you suggesting we…?" I trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"At this point, I'm actually not _suggesting_ anything any longer. Au contraire, mon amis. I am telling you _exactly_ what I want to transpire between us. I want you go to this address. I want you to use the spare key under the mat. I want you to enter the apartment and remove every single article of clothing. I want you to put on an outfit from the beige armoire, anything you like. Then I want you to open the drawer in the bedside table and retrieve the handcuffs. Next, I want you to cuff yourself to the headboard. You may keep your stele within easy grasp for your own safety if you like.

"When I am done shopping in the boutiques this afternoon, I will eventually make my way there. When I arrive, you will do everything I ask of you and I will torture you with pain and pleasure the likes of which no other woman on this planet has ever seen. You will enjoy every heated moment of it and then my darling you will beg me for more. Oh and there are no neighbors, so you may feel free to be as earsplittingly loud as you would like. I do so enjoy a screamer. I will also be filming the entire encounter so that we can watch it together afterwards while I touch you.

"Now then, one last test to pass. I'm going to discretely check you right now to see exactly how wet you have become after everything I've said. If you aren't absolutely dripping at the idea of me, then I will be retracting this offer of mine and taking it somewhere it is more appreciated. Alright?" All I could do was swallow the lump in my throat and attempt to nod.

"Good, now let's see what we have here…" She licked her finger and snuck it up underneath my skirt.

"_Oh!"_ I moan as she slips it inside of me. I watched as immediately her face lit up, she was visibly pleased with her results.

"Mmm, yesss. Ding, ding, ding, it appears you win the prize, my dear! And the prize is me, so be on your way Sweetheart. I'll come by to visit with you later. Mwah! Ciao bella!" She said, waving me away and ducking back into the boutique she had emerged from earlier, now that she had finished her cigarette.

_Hmm, now should I really go? _Oh by the Angel, of course I'll go! And something tells me I won't regret it either!_ ;-)_


	2. Lukabelle

Being with Belle

I awaken to the frantic banging in the middle of the night. I am at home alone tonight because Jocelyn went out to the farm house ahead of me to get it ready for our romantic interlude this weekend. I had to stay behind on pack business and I am supposed to be joining her tomorrow. Right now I am panicking though as to who could be pounding on the door at this hour. I'm not worried for my own sake, I of course can hold my own. I just hope it isn't someone in trouble. I quickly throw my robe on and head to the front door. When I open it I can't believe the sight before my eyes. Standing on my threshold is a very frightened looking Isabelle Lightwood.

It's pouring rain and so instead of speaking to me from the doorway she barges past me into the house. I'm guessing she must think that Clary is here but there is also obviously something wrong with her.

"I'm so sorry for b-barging in like this. Is C-C-Clary here? I r-really need her right now." She stutters out from between chattering teeth. She must be freezing, literally!

"Actually the first thing that you need is to get warm! There are some blankets in the hall closet over there, why don't you go and grab one to snuggle up with on the couch while I build you a fire in the fireplace. You could end up becoming hypothermic if we don't do something about those chills you're having. Whatever possessed you to go out in the rain dressed like that Isabelle?" I shake my head while putting logs in for the fire.

"I d-didn't have much ch-choice. I r-ran all the w-way here from S-Simon's." She sputters while shaking all over.

"Isabelle, did something happen to Simon?" I ask her, dreading the answer. I know there's something wrong I just can't figure out what unless she tells me. But something's got her traumatized so I don't want to press her.

"N-no. S-something h-happened t-to m-me b-because of S-Simon. H-he hurt m-me." _Dear God. What has Simon done? _She must have registered by the look on my face what I was thinking. She starts shaking her head furiously.

"N-no, h-he d-d-didn't-t-t r-r-rape m-m-me, L-L-Luke." She struggles to form words as the shivering has gotten worse and her teeth are chattering like crazy. "W-w-we were alr-r-r-ready h-h-having s-sex w-w-when he g-g-got s-super c-carried away w-with h-his f-f-f-fangs and st-st-started b-b-b-biting m-m-m-me a l-l-l-lot and f-f-feed-d-d-ing on m-m-m-me. H-h-he c-c-couldn't st-st-st-stop and I th-th-thought I w-w-was g-g-going t-t-to d-d-die. I d-didn't h-have a w-w-weapon or a st-stele on m-me b-because it w-was just a d-date w-with Simon s-s-so I didn't think to b-bring one." She finally gets across to me what happened and isn't chattering quite as badly anymore, but still.

I move across the room to her now that I have the fire started and I pick her up gently and carry her over in front of the fire place. "Well, you are alive for right now and as long as we can get you warm, you should be okay. I am going to go in the kitchen and make some hot tea for you. You need to get out of those clothes because they are drenched. I won't come back for at least ten minutes so that should give you plenty of time to change in front of the fire where it's warmer. I will bring something of Clary's in for you to put on." I say before heading off to fetch her some clothes and then make the tea. She mutters a thank you between shivers as I leave the room.

* * *

><p>"L-Luke?" I hear her call a few minutes after I've brought her the clothes. "Are Cl-Clary or J-Jocelyn here?" She asks tentatively.<p>

"No, I'm afraid they aren't, Sweety. After you get yourself warmed up and feeling a bit better I can give you a ride to the Institute if that's alright." I call from the kitchen, not thinking it would be safe to come back in yet.

"Oh. W-Well I'm s-sort of st-stuck." She sighs. "Th-these stupid w-wet cl-lothes are st-ticking t-to me and I can't seem to g-get them off." She whimpers in frustration. "C-could you m-maybe help me and just p-promise not t-t-to l-look?" She asks me hopefully, sounding very embarrassed about the whole thing. _Poor girl, I don't blame her. It's too bad the vampire didn't pick any other night to attack her when there would have been someone else here to help her then._

"I can, but only if you're sure that you'd be comfortable with it. Otherwise we can try to wrap you in towels and/or use a hairdryer to dry them or something." I offer, walking into the room with the tea while still trying to think of a more appropriate alternative for us.

"I t-trust y-you, L-Luke. You're r-right, I n-need to g-get out of th-these and th-that's the f-fastest w-way. It's f-f-fine." She smiles, still shivering and chattering a bit, but less so.

"Okay well, if you're really sure you don't mind I can help then." I say, slowly moving closer, giving her time to change her mind.

"I-I d-don't m-mind as l-long as your qu-quick ab-b-bout it pl-please. I'm f-f-freezing ov-v-ver here, L-Luke!" She shudders.

"Okay, let's get this blanket off first, since it's probably wet now too." I say, unwrapping her from the big fuzzy blanket which she had wound tightly around herself. The blanket hits the floor and it's then that I realize she must have already taken her jacket off when she first arrived. The shirt that she's wearing looks like it was thrown on in a rush. It's a plain white wife-beater shirt that probably belonged to Simon first and there is visibly not a bra on underneath of it, which is even more noticeable because of the cold. I quickly avert my eyes before she becomes uncomfortable at my gaze.

Unfortunately the image is now emblazoned in my mind for all time. After all, I am a male and males tend to be very visually stimulated. I'm hopeful Isabelle won't notice just_ how_ stimulated I actually am and I'm grateful for the robe which hides how instantly aroused I've become at the sight of her nipples. _This is Clary's friend and I'm just helping her to get warm. This is Clary's friend and I'm helping her warm up, This is Clary's friend and I'm just warming her up. This is Clary's friend I'm warming up. _I keep repeating such things like a mantra to remind myself of what this really is.

I continue to avert my eyes as I roll the top up and pull it over her head and arms which she has raised to make it easier. It is then that I begin to wonder how I'm supposed to take the belt off without looking at it. "Did you try to get the belt off?" I grit my teeth, trying to avoid looking at or thinking about Isabelle's exposed flesh right now.

"Mmm hmm. It's suede so it's in pretty rough shape right now and my fingers were sore from the cold so I wasn't having much luck. I'm sorry." She says, obviously detecting my own level of discomfort over this.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just not sure how to do this." I say, fidgeting a bit from the other difficulty that my own pants are causing me right now or, more accurately, the enthusiastic fellow within them.

"Well it would help if you actually looked at my belt." She says, placing her fingers on the sides of my face and turning my head towards the evil belt of doom. "When I said don't look, I meant don't be checking me out or anything. You can look at my belt while you undo it." She grins ear to ear, obviously getting a kick out of how embarrassed I am. "Remember, I said I trust you." She nods her consent for me to deal with the accursed belt and I do.

And now my mouth goes dry as I realize the next item to contend with is her jeans. _Eeesh! How do I survive this one?_ Thankfully she saves me from my inner turmoil and says "Now my zipper please." So I quickly comply, reminding myself over and over that Isabelle just needs warm clothing nothing more. I decide to just continue with the unzipped jeans from here, pulling them down her legs without hesitation. She hasn't been bothered about it yet, so she really must trust me.

She steps out of them and I realize out of the corner of my eye (since I'm only half looking) that she also isn't wearing panties. And I also register, which snaps my attention back to reality, that her entire body is covered in goosebumps. _Gosh she must be frozen! _I gently push her closer to the fire. "Stand here where it's nice and warm." I say, instinctively rubbing her arms from where I am standing behind her, which I probably shouldn't do.

She grabs my hands and I'm worried that I've crossed a line, expecting her to push me away. Instead I feel her pull me closer. She isn't pushing me away, she's drawing me in. She wraps my arms around her waist and I'm standing so close now, I know my arousal must be obvious at this point. She leans her head against my chest and sighs, relaxing into my arms.

_Deep breaths Lukey boy. Deep, calming breaths. _I keep telling myself. "Are you warming up at all? You must be, since your teeth have stopped chattering." I say in a whisper, since her head is already so close to my mouth.

"Mmm hmm, thank you so much." She sighs again, nuzzling into me even closer.

"Isabelle." I say, somewhat tightly not liking where this seems to be going. Okay, who am I kidding? I love where this seems to be going. It's just that… it shouldn't be going there.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable? It's just that you're so warm and… I'm still so cold. Luke, please, can we just cuddle up here in front of the fire? That's all I want, I swear." She pleads with her innocent brown eyes and bats her eyelashes in a way that doesn't seem intentionally seductive but is still driving me absolutely mad.

I sigh and move to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace and reach up for her to take my hand. She does and moves to land herself right in my lap. She leans back so that she is gazing up at me through her eyelashes.

"Do you promise you aren't trying to turn this into something more, Isabelle? I ask, sighing at the way the proximity is making me feel. Every time she snuzzles, she burrows further into my lap and she shimmies around on my painfully aroused friend. He's not feeling very friendly about all this teasing, let me tell you.

"How's about I just promise not to _coerce you_ into making it more? At this point I'm not going to lie to you and say that I wouldn't be interested if _you_ initiated something. I mean, you've been so kind to take care of me, it's just that I can't help thinking about your big werewolf cock and I'm sorry. I realize that you've only been trying to help me and believe me when I say I wish I wasn't finding myself turned on by you. I mean, you're unavailable, not to mention way out of my league and so much older but after tonight… well let's just say I probably shouldn't have come here and leave it at that." She casts her eyes downward not meeting my gaze but if I didn't know better, I'd think it was tears causing her voice to waiver like that.

She climbs out of my lap and puts on the clothes I laid out for her. Clothes that fit Clary properly and Clary is much smaller. Isabelle's breasts are pillowing out from the lacy tank top and the jeans look more like capris and show off her nice round ass so well. She looks like a goddess right now although, I don't know, maybe she always did. She is gathering up her things and getting ready to walk through that door. If I let her, she'll be walking out of my life and back to being just Clary's friend. Maryse and Robert's daughter. And maybe that would be for the best. The best for both of us.

I bite my lip, deliberating on what my next words will be. "Well, Isabelle…" I begin.

She spins around with a hurt look on her face as if she knows what is probably coming next.

"…Would you like to come upstairs with me?"

It's as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders and her sweet, heavenly face lights up as she says "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>"I still can't get over the fact that you could have thought you were out of my league." I say, running her raven locks through my fingers, kissing trails up and down her long lovely neck (which has healed itself nicely since Simon's onslaught, once she had calmed down enough to ask me for a stele and Iratze it).<p>

"I still sort of do. I mean that was the most amazing sex of my life. And besides that, there is absolutely no way that I can compete with Jocelyn." She sighs, looking utterly defeated.

"You don't have to, Isabelle. This isn't a competition. This is life. Life doesn't tie up nicely with a neat little bow leaving things all tidy and compartmentalized. Sometimes it storms. And sometimes the cat drags in something absolutely lovely. Life is messy and it's scary and it's often unpredictable. But there is no contest. And I am no prize. All that anyone is ever guaranteed of is this moment. We never know what tomorrow will bring. All we have right now is you and me in a bed, and I don't know about you but I for one feel a second wind coming on. We can worry about tomorrow tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine… But will you let me call you Lucian?" Her big brown doe eyes plead with me.

"What's the matter with Luke?" I ask. I normally hate my old Shadowhunter name because it brings with it a lot of baggage. Although I must admit I like the way it sounds on her lips.

"Everyone calls you that. Clary calls you that. No, I want something that is uniquely my own. That's my offer if you want round two." She pouts, knowing I can't say no to her.

"You drive a hard bargain Isabelle Lightwood. Maybe I should get to add an addendum of my own? How's about if you let me call you Belle?" I whisper in her ears, figuring if I make it sound sexy she's less likely to refuse.

"No one in my life has ever called me that, Lucian. Why Belle?" She asks, puzzled.

"Well, I bet Isabelle is what your parents call you. And Izzy is far too juvenile of a name for a woman who is as good at what we just did as you are. And Iz sounds like something getting stuck in your throat. Belle means beautiful and you certainly are that. I like it, don't you?" I ask anticipating her response.

"I like the way you say it, Lucian." She says, lowering her voice and looking at me through her eyelids.

"You know what I like?" I say grinning.

"What's that?" She smiles.

"I like the way you cum for me, Belle!" I growl as I lower myself to taste her beautiful flavour once again and she moans so nicely for me when she calls out…

…"Oh _Lucian_!"


	3. Claelie

My Kaelie

Valentine's was the name o' the bar my Daddy owned when we was growin' up. They played the sports games on the TV and sold a lotta beer to a lotta drunk old men. One o' which was the sheriff o' our little back woods town we lived in called Alicante, Indiana. So he didn't mind that Daddy let underage kids like me and Jon work for him. My job was always washin' dishes in the back. Daddy said, that way I wouldn't have the dirty old men hittin' on me. Not that they woulda tried it anyway wit' my big bro Jon's reputation for brawlin'.

I liked workin' on weeknights so I didn't hafta do my homework. My friend Kaelie and I would come straight over from school and roll up our sleeves the second we got there to start the dishes. Mama cooked the food with the help of a girl named Isabelle who was of the homemakin type. Daddy tended bar and kept the books (more like cooked the books tho if ya asked me) and Jon bused the tables. The waitresses were all hootchie mamas from the community college. Daddy said, if I worked real hard he'd make _me_ a waitress one day and then I could go to college off'a my tips. _Whoopdie doodah!_ I thought.

Any rate, Kaelie was a real looker, blonde hair, blue eyes. All the boys wanted a piece a' her ass. Little'd they know she never played for their team. No… she played for _mine._ And she was my first.

"Did you _get it_?" I asked her one night as we was closin' up at 2 in the mornin' Daddy didn't care about us bein' school when we had business to take care of. He would say 'Family comes first, Clarissa Adele. And this family needs your help to run they business. So I best not hear none 'a yer guff alright?"

I would say 'Yes Daddy' and scamper along. Well, this particular night had been a Thursday and there was to be no school on the Friday on account 'a teachers interviews of somethin'. So I'd got special permission to have Kaelie stay over and she was in charge o' pickin' us up some entertainment so to speak. She was a Junior in my brother's year where as I was a Freshman. So some 'a her friends were eighteen and could get us what we needed.

It came in a silver pouch that looked like a make-up bag and as soon as we were done closin' out the bar we went straight upstairs to my room. Thankfully I had a privacy lock on my door. Course the reason bein' for that was cuzza my brother Jon's tendancies o' peepin' in on me and masturbatin' in the hallway but Jon bein' one sick puppy is a story fer another day. This one's about what happened after Kaelie and I locked the door that night.

When her beautiful lips came crashin' down on mine, I knew I musta dies and gone ta heaven. When she carried me over to the bed in her oh so very strong arms (growin' up a Farmer's daughter will do that) and laid me gently down on it I knew it would be the most beautiful night 'a my young life. And when she pulled off all o' my clothin' slowly and carefully one piece at a time, I knew she was gonna be my undoin'. But when she unzipped that little silver pouch, I knew that I was saved! By the angel, was I ever.

When I saw the size o' that thing as she put on that holster, I 'bout lost it. "There is no way that all of those inches is gonna fit inside o' little old me!" I 'bout yelled. "I really don't think I gots that much room in there!" My breathin' real quick, as I was getting' hot an' bothered but kinda anxious too.

"Oh yes it will Clary! An' yer gonna love every minute of it, my tight little innocent girl." She smirked. "That is, after the pain from the start subsides." She'd laid over me then, with desire written all over her face, after putting on the contraption which I still wasn't too sure about havin' somethin' that big inside o' me. I wanted to lose it to Kaelie o' course. Worse 'n I'd ever wanted anythin' in my life. But that machine o' hers scared me! It was so huge! Long an' thick an' big an' hard an' it even had a vibrator in it! Tho I barely knew then what that was.

When I felt it go in, I thought she'd broke me in two! It hurt, ever so much. I loved my Kaelie completely but she wasn't a gentle girl, that's for sure. She was a bit rough wit' me. Her face lit up with every hard thrust like she enjoyed both the pain an' the pleasure she could bring me. It wasn't long tho before she turned that vibrator on an' started rockin' my world. It was a good thin' I was used to bein' seen an' not heard. Somehow I was still able to stifle every scream o' pain and moan o' pleasure that oughta come outta me that night. Somehow, no one ever heard us. 'cept maybe Jon who was pro'ly touchin' his dick in the next room wishin' he could be like Kaelie doin' that to me_. Sick fucker!_

When it was near the end I went crazy wit' pleasure. I hit some kinda peak Kaelie called an 'orgasm' an' she was so very happy when she saw she had given me that, she 'bout cried. 'Course I actually _did _cry after. It had felt so good and hurt so much that it was all so overwhelmin'. We laid together enjoyin' the way we both felt fer a long while 'fore we fell asleep in each other's arms. As we drifted off, I whispered, "I love you Kaelie Whitewillow."

She smiled an' kissed my forehead a said "I love you Clary Morgenstern, my pretty princess."

A month or two later, Daddy found that silver pouch in my room where we kep' it. He lost his ever lovin' mind over it and razed the Whitewillow's wheat fields. They couldn't prove who did it, an' her daddy lost their farm, cuz o' that little silver pouch, so maybe in that regard I was right to be afraid of it. It only cost us $20.00 at the time, but in the end it cost a lot more n' that. Maybe I'm just a selfish bitch, but I don't think I'd go back an' change it even if I could.

The next summer a new family moved into that farm called the Herondales. Their son Jace was a golden god who took a shinin' to me an' I'd be a liar to say I didn't like him right away. It was one o' those loves at first sight. I always knew one day I'd be livin' out on that farm as somebody's wife. 'Spose it were foolish to hope it woulda been as Kaelie's, like I used to. Course Jace broke me o' that eventually wit' somethin' a little more lifelike that what Kaelie an' I had kept in that silver pouch. Tho it weren't quite as large (but don't tell him that). And I suppose it must be workin' for us since I'm a Mama to six kids now. But as is always the case, you never truly forget yer first.

And I, Clarissa Adele Herondale will never, ever, forget _My Kaelie_.

* * *

><p><strong>This pairing was requested by Ficsmith, thanks for asking for this I had fun writing it!<strong>


	4. Clarentine Morgencest

***Warning: This short contains some Morgencest***

* * *

><p><span>Hope<span>

I waited at the restaurant for this guy for like twenty minutes because I got their early. I was lame; I went on a dating website. We started talking online and he sounded like a good guy, so I thought… meh, why not? Worst case, he's like an ax murderer right? And I wore flats, so if he is at least I have a shot at escaping. But when he gets here, wow! I seriously hope this guy is NOT an ax murderer! He's drop. dead. gorgeous! Like a Grecian statue or something. Ugh, I'm almost drooling. And he's so hot that I don't even really care about the fact that he looks a lot older in person. He could be like forty five or something but that's not too horrible, I mean yeah okay, I'm only twenty. But guys my age are so damned immature it's not even funny. Like my ex, _he_ was my age. Case in point.

He's looking around for me and so I wave! He smiles and it lights up is whole face. I love it when men smile like that, when even their eyes smile. He comes over and I stand up to shake his hand. I know that's a little formal for a first date but I have no idea yet if he's the huggy type. He must be because he scoffs at my extended hand and pulls me into a hug. Oh my gosh, I love the way he smells! This just keeps getting better and better. We sit down and the waitress comes back to take his order. He orders a cob salad and a pint of Guinness. Well, at least we know he has good taste.

"So, Clarissa… tell me a bit about yourself." He smiles, leaning back in his chair after thanking the waitress for his ale. He hasn't even touched his drink yet, so we also know he's not a booze hound. Like I said, better and better.

"Okay, um well as I said online, I work at the Bookstore on First. My boss is sort of obnoxious but I like being able to read at work. And he doesn't mind if I bring my sketchbook for when we aren't too busy, so that's nice." I grin.

"Holy Toledo! You're an artist? That's awesome! I knew an artist once. Artists are wonderful people." He seems please by the fact that I draw. "Maybe you could sketch me sometime?" He asks playfully. I can't help but laugh at the cocky look he gives me, it's so cute.

"Yeah for sure, you look like you'd be a phenomenal model actually! How about you, do you have any hobbies?"

"Besides plotting world domination? Relax, I'm kidding." He smirks and I burst out laughing. Okay so he's even funny on top of everything else? Yup, he must be an ax murderer. "No, actually I play the stock market, I know it's a horrible pastime but my father got me into it and I've actually done quite well for myself, not to boast but, yeah." He says, glossing over it trying to downplay that statement. Which I know from past experience means he's probably rich too. This guy definitely falls into the too good to be true category I'm thinking.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool. How about family, I know you're profile said you're separated so what's the story there?" I ask because I had tried to ask about it online but he kind of dodged and just said he'd been separated for a very long time and she wasn't in his life anymore.

"I um, used to be a very angry person, hated the world in everything in it. So, I suppose I didn't treat her very well. Anyway one day she got fed up and packed up my kids and took off with them. I haven't seen her since." He frowns and I can tell it's hard for him to talk about.

"You have children?" I ask, lighting up a bit because I love children.

"Yes, somewhere out there I do. My boy, well he'd be a few years older than you right now, I guess. And my girl, well, my wife was still pregnant with her when she left, so I don't even know if she was born healthy or not, although I'd like to think so. It's also possible she never even kept the baby, but I'm an eternal optimist." He grins.

"Do you miss them, your family?" I ask.

"Every moment of every day and it doesn't get easier although I keep telling myself, it will one day. I just wish if anything I could at least know that they were okay, you know? Just, healthy and happy in life. If I could just have that much peace of mind I think I'd sleep a lot better at night."

We continue to talk for a while as we eat, sometimes about serious things, sometimes about silly things. We've clicked so well, it's astounding! My first dates are usually so terrible. Eventually and yet all too soon, we're almost done the meal.

"Well I for one almost don't want this night to end." He says finishing his salad and taking the last sip of his drink. We've both had a few drinks and I'm feeling a bit tipsy, which might be what possessed me to say the words I've never said on a first date before.

"It doesn't necessarily have to I mean you could always come back with me to my apartment, if you'd be up for it." I smile, hoping this fiiiine specimen of man will take me up on my offer. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest in anticipation when I hear him say the next words with a huge smirk on his face.

"Waiter, check please!"

* * *

><p>I find out pretty quickly back at my place that his smirk isn't the only thing that's huge! And here I thought my ex was big! Well, he had nothing on Valentine, apparently. There is a trail of our clothing leading all the way from the front door to the bedroom where things are heating up oh so very quickly and yet not nearly fast enough for my liking.<p>

He pulls me into his lap and plunges into me. Not only is it ginormous, but apparently he's also very talented. "Oh yeah!" I yell panting as he thrusts so good and hard into me I can't believe how much I'm enjoying the feel of him. I'm not normally such a sexual person and I'm also never normally this loud! This guy is gonna turn me into a nympho he's so damn good! He groans, loving how vocal I am being. After quite some time I notice his eyes roll back in his head and he starts lolling his head back and accentuating his thrusts.

"Gosh, Clary, I haven't, had sex this wonderful, in a really, really, long, time, Baby. Scream my name for me, will you please?" He grunts.

"Yeah, yeah, Valentine! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna… uhhhhhhnnnn!" I cry out at the top of my lungs as he empties his seed into me (I'm on the pill) and wave after wave of pleasure overtakes me. I have never in my life had such a powerful orgasm before! It's taken all the energy out of me! I collapse beside him on the bed and he kisses me passionately all over my trembling body. I have never felt pleasure this good or this intense. He has given me enjoyment the like of which no man ever has before him.

It seems the feeling is mutual because he's grinning like a Cheshire cat and look a little lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask him.

"You know, I was just thinking. I don't even remember my ex-wife ever being quite this good in bed and she was really feisty. I doubt I'll ever meet another woman who can make my body feel quite as amazing as you just did, Clarissa. You have a gift. Although I'm sure you have many." He smiles. The comparison to his ex has me curious and makes me want to compare myself to her physically.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I smile. He nods and grabs his wallet out of his jeans lying on the floor. He stares at it for a minute before showing it to me.

"You know I never realized how much you look alike. I guess I must have a pretty specific type." He grins, passing me the picture. It is a black and white picture of his wife, pregnant, sitting next to a little boy and they are fishing off a dock, dangling their feet in the water.

I don't say anything right away. I mean what could I possibly say to him in this moment?

I clear my throat and pass the picture back. "We ought to. I have that same exact picture hanging on the wall at my house." I whisper, my face devoid of emotion, as I'm still in shock. For a moment I don't think he's heard me.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" He asks but from his tone and the crack in his voice, I think he has heard exactly what I've said, so I give him a minute to process this.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, did we just…?" He finally asks looking terrified.<p>

I nod, biting my lip looking pretty worried myself. "Yeah. Yeah I think we just did." I sigh running my hand through my hair. He pulls me closer into a gentle hug and I can feel tears raining down on me as he whispers over and over and over again the words that break my heart.

"_I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry…." _He probably would have carried on saying it forever but I turn his face toward me and make him meet my eyes.

"Look at me. You. didn't. know. This_ isn't_ your fault at all. It's hers. If she hadn't bailed on you, this never would have happened. I don't in any way hold this against you. How could I? You're just as innocent in this as I am." I say.

"No, I should have realized you looked like her. It's just, that's the only picture I have and well, sufficed to say I don't take it out very often, but I…" I shake my head furiously and interrupt him.

"No! You don't get to take the blame for this. There are plenty of girls in the world with red hair and green eyes and freckles, so if that was all that you had to go on? Please! I mean we never exchanged last names and you didn't even know if your daughter was alive! How could you know? Besides, if you wanna get down to brass tacks on this, you look so much like my brother Jon but of course that never even crossed my mind. So if you want to take your share your share of the blame here, then you'd better let me take mine." I say.

I suppose one or both of us should have moved away by now and started getting dressed but we didn't. We lay there like that for a long time. He kept crying softly and wouldn't stop. Soon, it was too much to bear and I was crying too. And he just held me in his arms like that and I think we were both so desperately afraid of letting go.

Eventually, I voice the thought that I couldn't get off of my mind, try as I might. "Does it make me a horrible person if I say that I wish to heck we hadn't found out? That ignorance is bliss and I wish for Pete's sake I had never asked to see that damned picture?" I sigh, the weight of my own words and their significance settling on my chest with the realization that I am not actually crying because of what happened but because, _God forgive me_, I don't want it end.

"I hope that doesn't make you a horrible person no, because, if it does then I am too. I've been having those same thoughts myself." He sighs, crying even harder now. I inch closer and wrap my arms farther around him. He looks agitated because he probably realizes we should keep our distance but at this point I don't know how I can. I had had such damned high hopes for this and everything had seemed so ridiculously perfect! I mean, I know it was only one date but it was going so well I think I was starting to wonder if he could have been _the one_. And now? Ugh, this is all so twisted!

"I should probably take you home." He says, maybe coming to his senses although I wish he hadn't.

"No. I don't want to leave. Let's just, get dressed and go for a walk on the beach and talk. Can we do that? This doesn't have to be weird okay? We were two consenting adults here with absolutely no knowledge of any connection between us. There isn't some magical pheromone that sends out a 'whoa easy there tiger, we're related' signal to the brain. So it's not weird that we were attracted to each other. You're an attractive man and I would have had to have been blind to not notice that." I say, moving to go get dressed.

"Okay, maybe your right. Thank you for saying all of that. And I know what you mean although I think even a blind man would have noticed your beauty, seeing as it shines so brightly. You get that from mother's side." He laughed nervously.

His mention of my mother reminds me that eventually I'm going to have to face her, knowing what I know and that it will not be pretty. "Daddy, is there any way that I could crash here for a few days. I still live at home and, I don't think I'm ready to face her yet but I also don't want to lie to her. So I just need some time to think, if that's alright?"

"You're welcome to stay, Clarissa, definitely but… I mean… you're calling me Daddy now?" He asks his emotions unreadable.

"Frankly I have no idea _what the hell_ I'm supposed to call you. It's just that it seems disrespectful now to call you Valentine but, what do you want me to call you?" I ask, wishing to heck I knew what was running through his mind right now.

He sighs. "Well, at least I can see that she raised you right. It's plain as day that you've grown up to be a wonderful woman. Most girls your age don't even know the meaning of the word respect. Is it creepy if I say that I'm proud of you?"

I laugh "Come on, you could never be creepy, even if you tri…mmph!" and just like that I find myself reciprocating a very inappropriate kiss after which I think we both realize a line had been crossed. A line from which there is no going back at this point.

I grin, realizing that as weird as it is, it was what I'd wanted to happen all along. "I still don't think you're creepy." I laugh.

* * *

><p>We go for our walk on the beach and talk about all kinds of things. It's a weird dynamic but we're trying to be as normal as we can about it. I talk about my past relationships. I talk about my childhood. He talks about how they fell in love as kids in college and he reminisces over the good times they had together before things went south. He tells me about what Jonathan was like as a baby and how happy they were when they found out they were having a girl. Soon I remember something he said earlier.<p>

"At the restaurant, you had said you were an angry person back then. Did you… I mean, did you ever hit her?" I ask, needing to know the answer.

"Once. It was the day she left me and it was the reason. It wouldn't have ever happened again. But she couldn't have known that, so I suppose she did the right thing in leaving me. I've never raised a hand to anyone, man or woman ever since. And I attended therapy to get a handle on my anger. I became a gentle giant thanks to her. It was probably, in that regard, the best thing she could have done for me."

"Still, I think you would have deserved a second chance. I mean, once is a mistake!_ Twice_ is a pattern." I say, slipping my hand into his as we walk along the shore. "Everyone deserves a second chance." I sigh.

We meander back towards the car and drive back to his place. I won't elaborate for you on what happens during the rest of that night because it isn't, strictly speaking, legal. But I assure you with the way we are both feeling, I know neither of us really regrets it. And even later looking back, I think in a lot of ways it is still the next morning that I regret the most.

* * *

><p>I wake up in his arms and we start in again right away. It happens while we are laying on our sides close together, with him buried inside of me and looking into my eyes that I realize something. I don't know what makes me think of it, or how I am even able to form coherent thought with the way he is making me feel. Some days, I still wish I kept it to myself.<p>

I put my hands on his shoulders to still him as I speak. "She never remarried, you know."

He sighs, able to tell that this is one of those deep insightful moments. "Yeah, I assumed, seeing as I was never served any divorce papers." He says. "What are you getting at Sweetheart?" He asks gently.

The next words nearly kill me but they have to be said. "She never had any boyfriends in all that time either. In fact, I'm pretty sure she has remained single since the day that she left you."

"What does that mean? I feel like I'm missing the point." He smiles, still not getting it.

"I'm saying… that maybe she regrets never giving you that second chance. Maybe she's holding out hope that somehow you'll find her and come walking back through that door. Maybe she's just been too proud to invite you back herself." I say, hating what this is doing to my heart.

"Surely you're not telling me, right now of all times, that your mother might still be in love with me, are you?"

"I'm saying it's a distinct possibility. Maybe that's why there are no pictures of you in our house. Maybe she thought, if she had to see your face every day, she'd be weak and go back. Maybe that's what she was afraid of. Not of you but of loving you too much and getting hurt by it." I suggest and I can tell he's thinking it over.

"How are you so smart, my girl?" He grins kissing my forehead.

"Because it's the same thing that I'm afraid of." I say. "Look, I could just be selfish and let you stay here with me like this forever and ultimately, I believe we could be happy this way. But tell me, what kind of person would I be if I knew that you might have a shot at getting your wife back and I didn't let you take it?" I ask hoping maybe he'll tell that she isn't even what he wants anymore. But he doesn't. Instead, he pulls out of me and makes a move to start getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" I ask pleading with my eyes.

"Where do think? You're right and I have to take the chance. I'm sorry but it might be our _only_ chance." He says and I know he's right but I still grab him by the arm and pull him back into bed.

"You've waited twenty years for this. Tell me… what's an extra fifteen minutes?" And he kisses me furiously, devouring me with his kisses because he knows they will probably be the last ones we will ever share. He's going over to that house and either he's going to come out of it at the end of the day and be back in our lives as my father, or she'll shoot him the second she finds out what we've done. But either way, we'll never have _this _again. So that fifteen minutes that he takes me up on, turns into a hour of the most intense experience of my life because it is wrought with not only all of the wonderful things that the previous night had been, but so many new emotions as well.

There are apprehension, anticipation, joy, sorrow, bewilderment, concern, trepidation, love, pain and anguish. But above all there is hope. Hope for a future the likes of which the past has never seen. Hope that the Morgensterns can find their way back to becoming a family again. However dysfunctional a beginning it might be. And in the end it does work out, all because hope is born that very day. And eventually, Hope is born again, two years later, because that is what my parents name her, my little sister, Hope. Little did they know about how my own personal hope died on a bed of white sheets when I had looked into the eyes of that man and set him free. My own private slice of happiness was so brief but those were indisputably the best eighteen hours of my life and I will always remember… how it felt to have hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dedicated to Dani<strong>


	5. Sebaia

***Sorry guys, this one is Non-Con so don't read if you don't want to***

Hurt Forever

Maia sat crying over Jordan's lifeless body and Sebastian came and sat down beside her. "There, there. No need to get so upset about it just because you won't have anyone to do you doggy style anymore, although I'd be happy to fill that void for you, if you'd like. Or maybe even if you don't like." He winked and stabbed her in the thigh with his silver blade in order to incapacitate her and make her more… pliable. He slipped the same blade between her thighs and cut away a section of her pants and panties and he did it all so quickly that she wasn't even expecting it yet because his words hadn't even registered with her by the time he spread her open and slid in. It was then that she wished it was her lying on ground dead instead of Jordan.

"Oooh, what a tight little mutt you are! Oh man! For a filthy dog, you're not such a bad little fuck you know that!" He said, thrusting hard inside of Maia. She knew she could have probably screamed but she was numb from grief and already in pain from the leg wound before he started. Plus there was no one around to hear her. She couldn't even transform because of the silver that had pierced her leg. So, with no other viable options, she thought if she just ignored him and let him have at her he might go away satisfied and allow her to live. Not that she was too sure she wanted to anymore.

"Would you like it better if I howl for you?" He started panting and hanging his tongue out. "Arrrrroooooooouuuuu!" He exclaimed in his best wolf impersonation. He went at her even harder, causing a bit of blood to drip down her leg.

"Yeah bitch! Take it! Uhhn yeah! I bet it's a lot bigger than your doggy mate's puppy ever dick was. Woooh girl! Look at you, so full of me. I seriously love these faces you make when you're in pain. It's so hot watching you cry while I hurt you. Now Maia, tell me, little she-wolf, how do I go about making you scream for me, huh? Is it _more pain_… or more pleasure that's gonna do the trick? Oooh, I know! How about both?" He asked her as he picked up speed and fucked away at her even harder. She tried not to scream but in the midst of the blazing agony he began gently fondling her as well and somehow, as sick as it made her feel because she didn't want this, she came, screaming out of pain and pleasure and heartache, she screamed so loud his ears bled.

That was enough to send him over the edge and as he pumped into her filling her up he whispered "_I knew you'd like it, bitch!" _He pulled out of her and did his pants back up and she just sat there, regaining composure and the strength to stand.

"I _didn't_ like it and _you _are a monster. But hey, you're happy now, so I guess that's the main thing, right?" She said shaking her head in disgust, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her break down in front of him again.

"You came for me, I know you did. So don't dare lie to me doggy! " He growled.

"Okay, yeah fine. My body may have liked it, but my mind sure as hell didn't!" She sniffed, trying not to start crying again.

"No shit. Well it isn't your messed up little Downworlder mind that I care about is it?" He asked not really expecting an answer "It was your body that I was appealing to anyway. So SAY IT!" He smirked. "Sebastian, I liked it!" He prodded.

"Will you let me leave if I do?" She asked him, trying not to sound overly hopeful.

"Well wolfy, I have to let you leave either way because you're going to take my message back to all your little friends. But if you say it, I won't have to break any of your precious bones before you go, understood?" He asked.

"Fine, I liked it Sebastian." She sighed.

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" He yelled spanking her ass hard.

"I liked it Sebastian!" She exclaimed trying harder at sounding sincere.

"That's better." He said and proceeded to deliver his message.

"Now, run along with your tail between your legs and while you're at it, tell my sister what a good fuck I was, so that she knows what she has to look forward to, would you?" He smiled, rubbing her shoulders in a gentle yet threatening way.

"Thanks you're a peach!" He said and she took off as fast as she could go in her injured and broken condition.

"Man I needed that." He said to himself, accepting his own proverbial pat on the back for a job well done.


	6. Simcelyn

Revenge: Horny Vampire Style

It started off as an ordinary visit to Clary's house. Of course, these days, ever since we learned about the Shadow world, nothing ever _stays_ ordinary for long. I had stayed over at Clary's because I was upset about something and needed a friend. Her parents weren't home because they'd gone away for the weekend on a romantic getaway. So we had rocked out to a CD of tracks my band had been working on and had chocolate Sundaes. (Well, technically mine had blood on top not chocolate, but anyway, I digress). I knew that Clary had to go to the Institute for training in the morning but we'd stayed up so late and I don't do mornings too well anymore, so I asked her if I could just stay longer after she had to leave and lock up when I left. She said that was fine and headed off to meet Jace.

When I finally rolled out of bed around 2:00 that afternoon, I decided to hunker down to play video games for a bit before heading out to face the music. I had screwed up royally with Isabelle yesterday and couldn't find her to apologize, so it was the first thing on my agenda for today. Until the door slammed open, reverberating through the whole house and I looked up frantically from my game expecting someone to be staging a break in. It was then slammed four more times before the culprit decided to leave the poor door alone. I couldn't resist saying something funny, even though I knew it was probably a bad time to do so.

"You know whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't the door's fault." I smile at Jocelyn, or at least what used to be Jocelyn. Although right now I'm pretty sure I'm actually looking at a giant ball of anger right here, not a person. If we were in one of those cartoon shows, the top of her head would be popping off while smoked poured out her ears and her face turned red. Although the red face part _was_ actually happening.

"Simon! _Beautiful_! Thank the Angel you're here!" She says, throwing her bag down from her shoulder and closing the door (which popped open a bit again after the multiple slams). She storms into the kitchen and proceeds to take three shot glasses out down from the cupboard and a bottle of bourbon. "Where's Clary at?" She asks as she pours a shot into one of the glasses.

"She went to the Institute to train with Jace." I say and get a weird feeling as she sets the bottle down and puts one of the glasses away with an odd expression on her face.

"Well, isn't that just perfect!" She says and I have no clue whether she's being sarcastic or not. "Join me for a drink Simon?" She smiles at me from the other side of the kitchen island. She looks like she's using the counter to brace herself and I still have no idea what's happening here.

"Umm, isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking, maybe?" I ask tentatively. Her expression lifts into a cross between a grin and a smirk.

"Oh _trust me._ We _need _this." She says and thrusts the shot at me, lifting her own glass to her mouth and tipping it with a nod.

"What are we toasting to?" I ask as I down the shot she poured for me. She sets her glass down with a thud.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" She asks and I almost feel like it's a trick question but she obviously need to get whatever this is off her chest so I nod.

"Alrighty then, brace yourself… Simon, we are toasting _my_ bastard boyfriend and _your_ home wrecking harpy. Because when Luke arrived at the farm house today, he told my all about his lovely romantic interlude last night with a certain brown eyed, whip wielding Lightwood girl, Simon." She says, pushing another drink at me (she's on her sixth one herself). As soon as I register what she just said, I skip the shot glass and grab the bottle. Except then I remember that it's not going to make me drunk. So I put it down and I stop her before she can pick it up again.

"There's no point, I can't get drunk. Vampire, remember?" I say, pointing to my chest. She seems to ponder that for a minute.

"Simon, you can still get drunk off of alcohol, you just have to tap it from a different source." She says drumming her fingers over the pulse point in her neck.

"Jocelyn, you are certainly not suggesting that I drink your blood are you? Considering that if they were together last night, then I'm pretty that me drinking from Isabelle's vein is what started this mess in the first place. She must've come here after I attacked her." I say, just starting to put the pieces together.

"Yep, smart boy. That is what happened. Apparently she ran all the way over here in the rain and Luke's idea of 'warming up a teenage girl' evidently consists of fucking her in front of the fireplace or something." She sighs. "But don't worry; if you get out of hand with your fangs I will just stop you. Unlike Isabelle, I am a _real S_hadowhunter and I do not leave my weapons and stele behind. Plus if I had to, I could put down a vampire without a weapon. It's happened before a time or two. So what do you say, will you drink with me?" She smiles waiting expectantly for my answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I will." I say moving towards her. I am lightning quick of course and in seconds, I am cradling her neck with one hand and brushing her hair out of the way with the other. "Are you sure?" I ask, before sinking my fangs in.

"Very sure, go ahead, Simon." She says encouragingly craning her neck to expose the veins for me. So I plunge my teeth into her flesh and find the pulsing vein that throbs there so nicely for me. I drink and drink until she finally asks me to stop and when I do I feel amazing! This is the first time I've ever had boozy blood and I wish someone had told me how awesome it was before! I feel like I could fly. Hey, I _am_ a vampire, maybe I can fly? No, I don't think they'd bother with those demon bikes over at the Dumort if vampires could fly, although… maybe I should try? I mean I wouldn't die if I fell, so maybe I should just try it and see what happens, yeah that actually sounds like fun!

"Simon, did you hear a word I said?" She asks me. _Oh right Jocelyn, crap! Guess flying can wait. Hey that sounds like a good title for a book or something. Right, Simon, focus!_

"Sorry, Jocelyn what did you say?" I shake my head trying to pay attention

"I said… that it felt completely amazing and left me totally aroused, Simon." _Holy moly, how did I miss her saying that?_ Before I have a chance to say anything in reply to that, she leans in and kisses me deeply. I'm not gonna lie, I kissed her back. It should have been creepy to be kissing her like that. I mean she was always like a second mom to me. I don't know if it was the alcohol starting to take effect or the blood rush or both or partially the thing with Izzy and Luke or what but it felt… nice. really nice. and I don't mean nice as in when your grandma buys you a sweater vest and you say 'oh, thanks Grandma, that's really nice.' No, I mean like the same kind of nice as any other first kiss with any other girl. It was really, nice.

And it made me realize that unlike _my_ plan for getting over what they did to us; which was having a few drinks and going home to try and figure out what to say to Isabelle, I realize, Jocelyn has a plan of her own. And I also realize that I like her plan better. I decide to throw caution to the wind and go with it, despite what Isabelle or more importantly Clary might think of this. I continue kissing her and use my impressive vampire strength to pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her to their guest room because honestly, it's weird enough without doing this on their bed.

I literally tear her clothes off while she's sucking ferociously on my tongue and as soon as I see her beautiful breasts I know I need to hold them. So I do, I grab and massage and tweak and pull and suck and nip and she begs me to use my fangs; so I do. "Oh Simon, drink from me! Yeah that feels so good, Baby!" She moans and I continue leaving a trail of bites down her body, until I arrive at the Promised Land. Hallelujah! I have seen my salvation!

* * *

><p>"Jocelyn, I want you to be sure that this is what you want, okay? I know you're angry at Luke and Isabelle but that doesn't mean we have to stoop to their level necessarily. We can still choose to take the high road here. It's up to you." I smile letting her know that I'm leaving the ball completely in her court on this.<p>

"Simon?" She replies.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"_Stop being such a little gentlemen and fuck my brains out, please!_" She whispers breathlessly, practically begging me for it. That's all the cue that I need as tear off her panties which are the only thing left on her and plunge into her without further ado. After that it doesn't take long before we both reach our first of many orgasms that afternoon and we carry on long into the night. Eventually we fall asleep in each other's arms. At some point in the night, I hear the bedroom door open. I panic a little, thinking it might be Clary, but thankfully it's just Luke and after what he did with Izzy, he can't really say anything.

She wakes up at the same time I do and smiles up at him while he is turning on the light. When he sees who's in bed with her, his jaw almost hits the floor. She smirks at him and says "We're even."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is dedicated to Guest reviewer for Chapter 6 and is also a continuation based on what happened after Lukabelle :-P<strong>


	7. Alebelle

Brotherly Love

"Ugh! Why do they always put the best outfit on the mannequin with the smallest chest? That way I have absolutely no idea what it would actually look like on me!" I whine to my wonderfully patient, big brother Alec who was kind enough to come shopping with me today. He's been a lot more accessible since he and Magnus broke up. Before, they were always together and I would sometimes be the third wheel when I didn't have Simon with me. That's over now as well, which I'm actually quite relieved about.

"Iz, that mannequin has perfectly decent sized breasts. Not everyone can be blessed with a chest the likes of Isabelle Lightwood's hunny!" He laughs.

"Oough! What do you know about breasts Alec?" I say huffing at his rude remark. "You make it sound as though mine are Godzilla sized!"

"Oh Isabelle! You know I was teasing! I absolutely _love _your breasts. Come here and I'll show you!" He smirks mischievously, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in close.

"Alec, no, what are you going to do?" I ask, the expression on his face worries me.

"I just want you to let me touch them." He pleads.

"In the _mall_?" I squeal.

He sighs and proceeds to grab me by the arm, taking me somewhere. It turns out to be one of those family washrooms. I look at him, utterly bewildered.

"Oh come on, we're allowed to go in there, we're _family_ Izzy." He says as he pulls me into the room and locks the door. I see looking around that it's actually a really nice room. There is a lounge area that is separate from the washroom area and we're in the lounge part now. He moves us over to sit on a black leather couch nearby. I mutter to myself because this is so ridiculous.

"Yeah just keep reminding yourself of that little fact when you're _touching my tits in the 'family' restroom_, Alec! And maybe while you're at it, you should remind yourself that you're my _gay _brother too." I huff.

"Isabelle, look at me. It's just that I've never touched a pair before. And you are the only woman I trust. Plus I know that you're not going to fall in love with me like some random girl would. It's just an experiment, okay? So, in the interest of science, will you please relax?" He asks, sitting next to me and making puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well then, if it's for science by all means!" I say sarcastically but somehow, whether its through wishful thinking or complete obliviousness on his part, he misses the sarcasm and then _my brother_ (surprisingly skillfully) starts taking my shirt off!

"Alec! I thought we were talking about this as a through-the-clothing kind of thing! And technically, I never even said yes!" I laugh nervously.

"You said 'by all means!' And 'through the clothing' wouldn't actually be giving me any real idea of what a breast feels like Isabelle. Please?" He pouts, his fingers lingering at the clasp of my leopard print bra, waiting for permission. Ugh, I am so going to regret this one day.

"Fine Alec, but I do not want to be locked in this room with you for too long because some actual family may come along and need to use it as an actual restroom, okay?" I sigh.

"It's fine, we won't be in here for more than fifteen minutes and if someone knocks on the door, we'll leave right away. Thank you Iz! I appreciate this so much!" I sigh and nod that he can take my bra off. He does and then it becomes evident he's never even seen breasts up close.

"Oh wow! Gosh they're gorgeous! Are the nipples supposed to be so pokey like that?" He smiles.

"Umm, well sometimes they get that way when they're cold or when a woman is aroused." I swallow.

"Huh, well it's actually pretty warm in here, so…?" He smirks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I dodge.

"Ookay. May I?" He asks, hovering his hands over my chest.

I nod and he places his hands on my breasts. He begins stroking them and cupping them and moving them side to side and up and down, investigating every part of them until he turns his attention to the nipples and looks at me expectantly. "Do you mind?" He asks.

"Go ahead, at your own risk." I grin.

"What do mean by that? Are they going to bite me?" He frowns.

"Alec, the female's nipple is one of their main erogenous zones." I say, cocking my eyebrow at him, wondering how far he plans to take this little experiment.

"Oh, so you're telling me it's going to turn you on then?" He says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Only if you do it right." I smile playfully.

"Hmm, that sounds like a challenge." Uh oh, I should have known better than to challenge Alec! In our entire lives he has never backed down from a challenge. _What have I gotten myself into? Maybe I should stop this before it gets carried away._

"Alec I… uuhhhhn!" My thoughts are broken off by the expert way he has just begun playing with my nipples. Either there was a lot of nipple play between him and Magnus, or he plays with his own because unlike the rest of my breasts, this part doesn't seem like experimenting!

I used to think girls were bullshitting me if they said they could climax from nipple play only, but oh how wrong I was! He's been touching them for five minutes, pulling and twisting and pressing and pinching and oh, by the Angel, I feel it coming on so strongly.

"Oh Alec, yes! Just like that Baby! Just a little more. Oooh, I seriously. think. I'm going to uuuuuhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn!" I cry out, pushing my face into his shoulder to stifle my screams from the pleasure that is ripping through my body, undoing me in every way.

He passes me my bra to put on and says nonchalantly "Thanks, Isabelle. That was fun." _That's it? He wants to leave now?_

"Alec wait!" He looks at me patiently waiting to hear what I have to say. My next words shock even myself.

"I can think of another area of the female body that you might like to touch in the interest of science. And, well, nobody has knocked yet." I plead, shyly. And that's when my 'gay' brother (who I'm pretty sure now is actually bi) pulls me into a laying position on the couch and starts kissing me frantically while taking off my pants. _Huh, apparently our little session must have had a similar effect on him as it did on me. I can feel through his pants that he is rock hard._

Once he has my pants off, I assume he's going to start fondling me like he did with my breasts. That is until I feel something a lot bigger than a probing finger would be, knocking at the door of my womanhood. "May I?" He asks and I look down to see that yep it is what I think it is, and it's huge! I cock an eyebrow and tilt my head to the side. "That is, in the interest of science…" He amends. I sigh and roll my eyes and proceed to guide him into me. _Science my ass! _He wants me. And I, though it pains me to admit it, want him.

"Sure." I smile as his length slides in slowly. "For science."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Ficsmith (took me a while to remember who had suggested this one, sorry!)<strong>


	8. Claphamille

Nosy Little Shadowhunter!

I always get the crappiest missions! I don't know why it is but every time there is something no one else wants to do, they make me do it. At least this time it was a mission for Simon, so I know he wouldn't ask me to do anything dangerous. He just asked me to use my ability with runes so that I can spy on Raphael and Camille because he thinks they are working together and plotting to kill him. He even gave me the address where I should be able to find them, so this should be easy-peasy, right? Then why do I feel so nervous?

* * *

><p>I applied the runes I needed and went inside. It didn't actually take me long to find them I just followed the noises. "Ooh Raphael Baby, drink from me, yeah!" When I walked in they were pressed up against a wall and he was inside of her and so were his fangs. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. I have never seen two people having sex before, at least not in person and apparently it is a huge turn on. Without meaning to, I started getting really wet. I walked over so I could see better and I just stood there watching them.<p>

Pretty soon, I couldn't help feeling the need to touch myself. So I stood there watching them and thank the Angel for the runes I was wearing that they couldn't see me or hear me. They must have been at it a long time because eventually, my invisibility rune wore off and I didn't notice right away because I was in the middle of an orgasm. The vampires both noticed though. And soon I heard Camille laugh and my eyes flew open as Raphael grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall.

"Now, my Sweet, we will show you what happens to nosy little Shadowhunters who come around poking their noses where they don't belong!" And before I could react to his statement I was full of Raphael and Camille was on her knees adding her tongue to the equation. _Something tells me this is going to be the weirdest night of my life!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was requested to do a ClaryRaphael and a Raphael/Camille so I decided to combine them and it's short because Raphael is one of my least favourite characters, lol but here ya go! :-P**


	9. Hozzy

It Never Could Have Been

I have a secret. I cried so hard when he died and I had to do all of that crying in private because I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want them to know how I had felt, so long ago as a young, impressionable girl. I didn't want them to find out that my grief was not that of a student for a teacher or even, the grief of a friend. It went beyond that. Just as my feelings for him had gone beyond that and I knew. I knew how very inappropriate it was. If my parents had ever known I'd thought that way about him, they would have most likely sent me to another institute or locked me in my room until adulthood.

No this had always been my secret. I was so upset and disillusioned when he had betrayed the Clave for Valentine. I had stayed up sleepless nights wondering to myself; _Why Hodge? How could you do that to me, to us?_ But of course, there was no us and there never could have been. There was, however, one day. One day a long time ago, when my dream of him felt like there was at least a chance, it could eventually come true. We were sitting in the library and he was quizzing me on some geography and we had the globe out.

I used to have most of my tutoring one on one with him because Jace and Alec would always tease me if I didn't know the answers. No one ever thought it might be inappropriate to have him teach me unchaperoned because it's the twenty first century and nobody worries about propriety anymore. They just expect everyone to behave themselves regardless of whatever compromising situations they are put in.

Well fortunately he always behaved himself. But that doesn't mean I would. I think partly, my love of fashion came from always trying to buy beautiful things to wear so that he would notice me. I'd like to think it worked but I guess we'll never know. That one day though, he asked me to spin the globe and said that we would study whatever place my finger pointed to. So I stood over the globe and spun it. I guess my hair must have fallen into my face when I did that, because when I sat back down he smiled and slowly, softly, brushed it out of my face.

I'm sure I was blushing and it was probably obvious to him in that moment how I felt, but he never confronted me about my crush. Instead, he just said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." And looked down at his feet. I was torn between what I would have liked to do in that moment, and what I did do. I decided to play it safe and so I smiled and said "No, it was in my eyes, you did me a favour, thank you." and we went right back to talking about geography.

It was just a simple moment in time. It probably wouldn't have meant much to anyone else. But of course, it meant the whole world to me. I shouldn't even think about it, every time I think about him too much I start crying all over again. I'm supposed to be strong and most of the time I am. It was only ever in regards to him that I was weak. When it came to Hodge Starkweather I was a downright chicken. My biggest regret is that he died never knowing how I felt about him. But I can't exactly change that now.

I heard a knock at my door and I dried my eyes and composed myself long enough to say "Come in." Standing in the doorway was my mother. She had in her hand an envelope. She walked in and sat down on my bed.

"They read Hodge's will today and it seems he left letters for all his students. I'm just stopping by to deliver it. It'll be here on your bedside table when you're ready to read it. And with that news, she left. Never realizing of course that the tiny little envelope she left me would change my life forever.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Isabelle,<em>

I know my own end is near. Whether I die at the hands of Valentine or the Clave, I know that it's coming and I probably deserve it. Regardless of the wretchedly horrible decisions I have always made in my political life, I wanted to tell you about the honourable ones I always chose to make in my personal life. You are a good actress, Isabelle, and you always had the rest of them fooled. But I'm sorry, my darling, you never could fool me.

_I always knew how you felt about me and believe me when I say, that your affections never went unnoticed. And Sweetheart, just as you maintained those affection in secret. I want you to know, that I returned them in secret as well. You were right to keep your feelings to yourself, because even though I can assure you they were mutual, it isn't something we ever could have acted on or even really addressed._

_There were so many times that I wanted to reach out to you. Wanted to tell you how I felt and hold you in my arms, I knew if I had asked, you would have let me. And it's why I never told you. Isabelle, your parents have always been good friends to me and I know that my betrayal has left them devastated. But it was nothing compared to the betrayal they would have felt if I had allowed what you and I felt for one another to come to fruition. I hope you know that it was out of respect for my friends that I stayed my hand where you were concerned. Not out of any lack of desire._

_There was never anything I desired more than you Isabelle and even though you are young and I am, well, not. You are the only woman I have ever truly loved. And yes, I say woman because my dear, I have watched you grow and blossom and become so much more than the little girl who stole my heart. You've grown into an exquisitely beautiful young woman and all I can say is… that vampire of yours had better take very good care of you. And you can tell him that if he doesn't I will personally haunt him from the grave._

_Isabelle, dearest Isabelle, I have loved you so much and for so long and to such degree that it has pained me. And I know that it has been the same for you. I wish it could have been different for us. And maybe, if we'd still felt the same way when you were much older it might have been. But since I am not long for this world, I guess now we'll never know. Anyway, I just didn't want to go away and leave you without any sort of closure. I know that it was always so much more than a simple school girl crush for you. Just as it was so much more than the inappropriate thoughts of a middle-aged man, for me._

_I know that if you are reading this, my love, it means that I am already gone from this world and from you and for that I am wholly sorry. Isabelle, I love you, my darling. And I always will. If things had been different for us, I would have continued to bide my time for a few more years, and provided you had still felt the same, it would have been my pleasure to have one day made you Mrs. Isabelle Starkweather. Though we've lost that opportunity to be together, I'd still very much for you to have the enclosed trinket. You may wear it or fasten it on a chain around your neck or whatever you like but it's yours. Just as I am._

_Eternally yours,_

_Hodge Starkweather_

* * *

><p>I reached into the envelope and took out the item in question. It was of course, Hodge's family ring. In that moment I no longer cared who heard me cry. I wept for him and I screamed in pain and anguish for a lost love that never could have been.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I asked a friend of mine for pairings I should do, my friend suggested this one and that I should call it Hizzy. So this is for you, you know who you are :-)<strong>


	10. Mystery Ship

My Guy on the Sly

It's getting so hard to sneak out to see him. And now this other guy keeps trying to get in my pants and I can't help but think, hello! You're like, a minor! I like my men old enough to take care of me. Like this guy I've been seeing. He's drop dead gorgeous, tall and muscular, yet not to overbearing proportions. And he dresses so stylishly, I want to drool over him whether he's fully clothed or fully undressed and every stage in between.

Yes, I'm just going to say it, we have a lot of sex. He told me one time that he was worried about the age difference and I said, "Look, Baby, it would be different if you were forcing me to be with you or exerting some kind of influence over me, but it's not like that and we both know it. Now fuck me again!" And of course he did.

I'll admit it I tend to be the more dominant one in our relationship. I think he likes me to dominate him because in every other area of his life he feels the need to be in control, so to give up that control for a change must be really liberating. And I'm not gonna lie, I absolutely love having him at my mercy. Like this one time, I tied him to the bed for two days, and only came back every ten hours or so. It must have been so agonizing for him, just lying there, waiting for his next release, knowing he had to wait so excruciatingly long each time to be inside of me again.

He even likes it when I beat him too. I usually bring leather and whips and gags and chains and this beautiful red flogger that is my absolute go to. I can get really rough if I want to and he just enjoys it all the more. Thankfully where he is living, there aren't any neighbors close by so when he brings me home, we can be as loud as we want. Although he does have a teenage son living with him but hey, he's never complained about the noise.

Anyway, I brought absolutely all of my little goodies with me tonight. He's been an especially bad boy lately and he needs to be punished. If any of my friends or family found out I was doing this kind of thing with him, or that I was doing anything with him for that matter, they would literally go insane. You see, I have the opposite problem he has. In my everyday life, I have no control over anything. Like zero, zilch. So it's nice to be able to assert control where at least one person is concerned. And I love it. There's something about the feeling of knowing that I can hurt him and he'll just cry out for more. It gets me so wet.

I am so excited right now because this isn't just an ordinary evening for us. I have a whole weekend with him because I have someone covering for me with my family. I've planned it out that we're going to do something sexual every hour on the hour and he won't be permitted to look at a clock, so for him it will just seem random. And he'll be handcuffed and blindfolded of course, so he won't even know what's coming.

I'm almost at the restaurant now. I always walk there because it's not too far and even though it's getting late in the evening, I'm fine because I'm glamoured, no one will see me. My steps slow as I look in the reflection of some store windows to check my appearance on my way by. I look as stunning as I always try to look for him but maybe even more stunning tonight.

He has good taste in restaurants too. This place is high end and the food is delicious. We've come here together once before and all the other places we've been are just as nice as this one. When I arrive, the hostess shows me to our table, where he is sitting waiting and glancing at his watch. As soon as he notices me, I can already see the arousal in his eyes.

He stands and pulls my chair out for me, as a true gentleman does. I sit and he slides it in, kissing me on the lips as he does so. "Took you long enough, I was starting to think you'd been found out." He smiles.

"No, they still don't suspect a thing. And they think I'm at Clary's for the weekend. She said it was going to be torture for her to have to stay away from Jace that long to be my cover but that she'd do it. It was priceless when she said, 'Whoever this new guy is, it seems like he makes you really happy so I wholeheartedly approve of your mystery man.' I'm telling you, when she said that, I about lost it. But it would have been bad for our cover if I had burst out laughing over that. I mean how could I have explained the joke, right?"

"So she has no idea, I hope?" He asks looking a bit concerned now.

"None whatsoever, don't stress out, Lover." I grin. "I wouldn't want to have to take you over my knee and spank you right here in the restaurant for being naughty now would I?" I ask.

"Good, because Clarissa can't know about us, you realize that right?" He states, as the waiter comes over for our drink order. He orders himself a vodka martini and I order a cosmopolitan.

"Yes, don't worry, I understand our arrangement perfectly well. And I don't mind being your dirty little secret." I smile.

"On the contrary, I believe the more accurate truth is that _I_ am _your _dirty little secret." He laughs as our drinks come. I nod in agreement and we each take a sip. It's silent for a moment, until he speaks again.

"So, what do you have planned for me for this evening?" He asks with curiosity and anticipation.

"Oh, I guess you'll just have to wait and see!" I tease him, knowing tonight will be tremendous for both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to make this one a mystery but it might be too obvious. Any guesses on who these two are?<strong>


	11. Jorline

Just a Girl

She was just a girl from Alicante who I met one time. During the time that Downworlders were helping out with issues of mutual interest, to us and the Clave. It was after the Mortal War and before the Dark War. She had recently come out to her parents because she was gay. But she hadn't met anyone yet and she didn't have a girlfriend at the time (though she's with some half-Faerie now).

We met in Brocelind Forest. I had been sent there on behalf of the Praetor to exchange information with the Idris packs. She on the other hand had been just out on a hike. When we ran into each other and made our introductions we realized we had mutual friends. It seemed she was friends with the Lightwoods and since my roommate, Simon, was dating Isabelle we were both surprised we'd never crossed paths before. She said she doesn't get out of Idris much.

We sat down on a log to chat and I asked her why she was out there. She said that this was her week of facing her greatest fears. She said that Brocelind Forest has scared her dreadfully when she was young and had gotten lost in it. She told me about how she'd been with Jace at the time and we had a good laugh over his general stubbornness and determination. She said Brocelind was just one in a long line of fears for her to conquer.

I asked her what some of the other ones were and she told me what it had been like coming out to her parents. "He just, doesn't understand, that's all it is." She said. "My mother is okay with it, but my father is worried about his family line dying out and I just can't wrap my head around how he could be so selfish." She sighed and dropped her head as if she was so absolutely tired of dealing with it.

I decided to ask a question that I knew might make her angry but I must admit I was curious. You don't suppose there is any chance you could be bi, do you? I mean, maybe you are mostly attracted to women but there's some guy out there that would be the exception? I mean that would pacify your father, don't you think? If all he cares about is grandchildren." I tried to say it in a way that wasn't offensive.

"I understand that is may be remotely possible, but Jordan, I kissed _Jace Herondale_ and felt nothing! I mean, that guy is like God's gift to women or something and every girl drools all over him. If that doesn't make me gay, I don't know what does!" She exclaimed; frustrated at herself for not feeling what the world wanted her to feel. I smiled and tried to make light of the situation.

"Tsk, that guy? Naw, he don't got it. I mean, I'm bi and he definitely doesn't do it for me." I laughed.

"You're bi?" She asked seemingly impressed by my openness.

"Yeah, I even had a boyfriend once. It was a glorious thing actually. Until he cheated on me… so, sufficed to say I've sworn off men for a while." I chuckled.

"Aww, I can't believe someone would cheat on you, I mean you're so nice!" She said giving me a comforting hug.

"Yeah well, you know what they say, nice guys finish last. Although, I used to be a jerk and that never got me anywhere so I guess that one's not always true." I said, rambling, trying to forget about the way her hug made me feel.

She was just a girl, but when she hugged me, I wished so much that she wasn't gay. When she said what she said next, I was floored. "Jordan, will you do me a favor and kiss me? That hug was… surprisingly nice, so I guess, I'm just curious."

And I did. And I made it my mission that it would be the best kiss I had ever given someone. I knew that that moment might be the difference maker for how that one girl labelled herself for the rest of her life. And when the kiss started, I was admittedly surprised to feel her actually reciprocate it. When the kiss deepened, I was even more surprised that she was the one taking control of it. And when hands started to wander, it was shocking that it was her hands that moved first. Again, as clothes started to come off, mine were the first ones to hit the forest floor as she undressed me. Of course I reciprocated but I let her initiate everything, never wanting her to feel that I was taking advantage in any way.

And when I looked into her eyes as she nodded for me to go ahead and take that which she had never thought she'd lose but was in that moment, freely giving to me on a bed of pine needles; I was completely startled to see affection written there as well as lust. It was just a day in the forest but it signified so much.

And when I realized afterward that she loved living in Idris and I loved living in New York and that the two were worlds away from each other, I knew that it would never be more than just a day in the forest. We parted pleasantly enough, she thanked me for being her guinea pig and I thanked her for trusting me. There was a warm hug filled with sadness and I think in that moment, we each wished we'd met the other a little closer to home.

When she left the forest that day, I tried to remind myself that she was just a girl. She was only ever just a girl. She was still just a girl later on when I found out she had finally met someone. Just a girl when her and Helen got serious and exchanged their family rings. Just a girl when the Dark War started. And yes, even just a girl when she was the last image I saw in my mind, as I died in Maia's arms. I watched her still from the other side. And I despaired for them when it came down that Helen would be exiled to Wrangel Island and Aline would go with her.

I was the invisible face in the crowd that hardly anyone noticed on the day that they had their send off. And she was still just a girl as stood there waiting while the portal was drawn, absentmindedly caressing the little bump that she always dressed with the intention to conceal. And yes, that little bump was _just _a baby. So why then, was it _just so hard_ for me to let go?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go Ficsmith, I almost cried writing this one! :-P<strong>


	12. Laia

It's Alright

"No Maia, not again! Jocelyn and I are married now and I can't keep doing this to her!" She had me pressed up against the desk and was trailing kisses down my neck.

"Look, Luke, we'll quit tomorrow, I promise. I just need you this one last time baby. It's alright, Luke. If she ever found out, I would just say I coerced you. You know that's what this is, right? I know you're not with me willing. That you don't love me. I know under normal circumstances, you'd never cheat on her. I know." She said, kissing down my chest and stopping at the button of my jeans, which she unfastened with her teeth. "I know this is my fault, because I'm just so _good _at appealing to your baser instincts" She purrs, freeing me from the constrictions of my pants, grasping me in her firm grip, stroking me slowly.

"It's alright, Luke. I take full responsibility for every single one of our little encounters. I take responsibility for _this_." She said, taking me deep in her mouth. "And for this…" She grinned after a while as she licked a trail up my chest. "And for this…" She said shoving her tongue down my throat, making me moan. "And especially for this!" She said, sliding herself down my length so that I was fully buried inside of her. I let out a deep groan as she began to bounce up and down on me, loving the feel of it. Though I was ashamed to admit I could feel any enjoyment from something so wrong.

I never had a problem with it when it first started because it started when we were both in wolf form. As soon as Maia became my second after she moved up through the ranks to become acting pack leader while I was away in Idris, it meant that she was the female Alpha and I am the male Alpha. The way wolf packs work; that technically made her my mate. _In wolf form._ Jocelyn even knew about this and had no issue with it because, well, she has no desire to become a werewolf and I need an Alpha.

But _this_? This is different. This is me as a man, cheating on the woman I married with a girl practically Clary's age. _This_ is wrong. Oooh, but in that moment, it felt so right as she bounced even faster and I grasped her breasts in my hands.

"It's alright Luke, It's alright." She soothed, rolling her eyes back in her head in pleasure. The way she was facing she could perfectly see the door. So, when Jocelyn walked in on us, it was Maia who noticed. But she didn't stop. In fact, I'm pretty sure in hind sight that she smiled and waved to her as she continued to ride me. When I heard my wife clear her throat behind us, I tried to turn around, tried to look at her, tried to push Maia off of me but she just held me there, forcing me to look into her eyes. "It's alright Baby" She whispered. "It's alright."

And as my wife stormed out of the room, Maia continued on and on until we both collapsed in climax. As soon as it was over and she finally let me go, I dressed quickly to go after Jocelyn. But Maia grabbed my arm to stop me. "It's alright Luke, It's alright." She smiled confidently.

"HOW? Maia, how is _this_ alright?" I yelled at her.

She just smiled. "Because, Baby. I will talk to her. I will talk to her, and I will make it alright. And not only will I make what we've done so far alright, but I will get you Jocelyn's permission to keep doing it." She assured me. "So trust me when I say, it. will. be. alright. Alright?" She said, kissing me before departing my office.

I sighed, hoping she was right, but knowing it was very unlikely. "Alright."

Well, Maia must have been a smooth talker because later that day, Jocelyn came home and of all things apologized to _me_ for overreacting. I assured her she had nothing to apologize for and that she had every right to freak out. Still, she went off on this tangent about how she can't refuse to be a wolf and still expect me not to take a mate from within the pack. I don't know what kind of wolf pack customs lecture Maia must have given her, but it sure worked wonders. And we've worked it out now so that I can have Maia in human form on Saturdays and whenever we're in wolf form as long as I'm still with Jocelyn more often than not.

And yeah, as it turns out…

It's alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one goes out to Guest reviewer for Chapter 6, enjoy!<strong>


	13. Valeryse

Shhh, there, there

They were some of my best friends at the time when I took Lucian's sound advice and disbanded The Circle. He was right, it was getting out of hand and so was I.

When Jocelyn left with Jonathan and the Herondale boy, I was devastated. She had written goodbye in lipstick on the bathroom mirror. To her credit it also said, _"I would have loved to have taken Clary too, so damn you for picking today to take your daughter fishing. And Baby, I mean it when I say that it's not you, it's me. I just can't be a Shadowhunter anymore, there's too much death and loss. And I know you'd never leave this life, so I didn't even bother asking. Always remember I loved you. In fact I always will."_

Anyway, my little girl and I went to live with them for a while after Jocie left me. I could barely function because I was missing my wife and son so damned much. Maryse had said, "Valentine, that little girl needs three square meals and to be around more than the grief of her father." I knew she was right and Robert was one of my best friends, so I took them up on their hospitality and it was good for Clarissa too. She took to their little Isabelle right away and they were instantaneously best friends from the day we moved in.

At any rate, I seem to pick the worst days to go fishing. Clary and I were down at the pond when she finally found us. Her face streaked with tears. She had just said the All Hail and Farewell to him and her fingers hadn't stopped shaking since the moment she'd closed his eyelids. He'd died in his sleep, and it pained me that I hadn't been there right away for her. She kept muttering incoherently about how she wasn't sure she'd be strong enough to tell Alec and Isabelle. She wanted me to do it, but I told her it was important that they hear it from their mother.

I held her hand as she spoke to them, with eyes that were dry now because there were no tears left un-cried. Alec ran to his mother right away, but little Isabelle… she ran to Clary. Later on, I heard Maryse screaming in the night, having terrible nightmares. I shook her awake and when she realized where she was and what had happened that morning, the tears had started all over again. Of course, I held her while she told me about her nightmare, still shaking in fear. She had been there for me through my divorce as had Robert and I would be there for her and their children now.

When Clary and I had first come to live with them, I had written out a will naming them her guardians in the event of my death. Robert had said that he was honoured that I would intrust them with something so dear to me. He also said that if anything were ever to happen to him, he hoped that I would take care of his family for him. I assured him that it would be so. And that night, as I held his widow in my arms while she cried, I vowed that no harm would ever come to them. That his children would want for nothing and his wife would never be alone.

It was meant to be just that. They needed a protector, someone to keep them safe and drive away the nightmares. And that was how it started. But of course, with time, it became so much more. We fell in love, Maryse and I. But we waited a long time to be married, out of respect for Robert. Many people, especially Lucian, thought we waited excessively long. And during that time I never once slept in her bed. I didn't even allow myself to have carnal thoughts of her until after we were wed. It felt like that would have been a slap in Robert's face.

Our wedding day was one of the three happiest days in my life. Clary and Isabelle made the cutest little flower girls, walking hand in hand down the aisle. Little did we know then that it wouldn't be the only aisle those two ever walked down, which was, of course another proud day for our family and a story for another time.

A year later when we had little Max, I was so happy I thought I would burst. He was the final link that united our two families. The only division after that was that we kept Alec and Isabelle's last name as Lightwood because Robert would always be there father and we wanted them to remember that. I had loved him like a brother and was so honoured that he had entrusted me with the care of his family. And even though all these years later, they are also my family, I still feel I owe all of this to him. I even asked the girls if they will name their firstborn Robert and they said yes, unless it's a girl because then her name will be Jocelyn, although that is _also _another story for another time.

One night, lying between the two loves of my life, I was reflecting on our past and I began to cry. When Jocelyn left me all those years ago, I thought it was the end of my life. I wondered if I was destined to be unhappy forever because of the mistakes in my past. But so many good things have come either directly or indirectly out of that decision that in the end I am grateful for our time apart. If she had stayed, I wouldn't have both of them and frankly, my life without Maryse would have paled in comparison to the life that the three of us share now.

Not to mention where our children would be now if that hadn't happened. I never would have been able to walk my girls down the aisle on the happiest day of their life if my own red headed artist hadn't raised those two young men on a liberally minded hippy commune, and especially if we'd never even moved to New York. This left wing state and its tolerant ways has given us the family we have today. And while it may be a little unconventional, it's mine. And now that the girls are living in Idris and Alec is living with Magnus pretty much full time, the three of us _almost_ have the entire Institute to ourselves.

Maybe for the summer we'll send Max to Idris to stay with Lucian and Amatis. Stephan and Rowan would love the company, I'm sure. And it'd be nice to have an actual kid free honeymoon after our own wedding. We haven't even told the kids about the engagement yet because we didn't want to steal their thunder. They already think we're copying them. Once they hear about this they'll never let us live it down.

Anyway, I'm feeling so grateful to Jocelyn that I have to wake her up and say thank you. "Jocie?" I say, nudging her awake.

"Yeah Baby, what's up?" She says.

"I've never actually thanked you, Honey." I smile.

"Thanked me…for what?" She asks, bewildered.

"For _her_" I say, nodding to Maryse, lying on the other side of me. Joce laughs at that.

"Okay but you know that's kind of almost the same as thanking me for divorcing you, right?" She giggles. I laugh as well because technically, it's sort of true.

Our laughter wakes Maryse and she curls into me and asks "What are you two cackling about at this hour."

"We're laughing at the irony of the fact that walking out of his life turned out to be one of the greatest gifts I could have given our man here." Jocie says and as Maryse registers the significance of that statement, her eyes well up with tears.

She kisses me then and says, "It was for me too." And running her fingers through my hair, she turns to Jocie and giving her a kiss, she says, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this for one of the Guest reviewers for Chapter 11, because it was requested, but it's actually a sort of canonical prequelinterlude to the My Little Harem series that I write (in which Valentine and Maryse are actually husband and wife). So here is the story of their beginning. Thanks for requesting, I never would have thought to do this if you hadn't! :-D**


	14. Sebcelyn Morgencest

She Thought I Was Luke

I guess the bitch and her doggy must have been getting pretty kinky sometimes, because the day that I came up behind her and put on the blindfold, she didn't even protest. I was wearing a silence rune, so she hadn't even heard me come in and she must have just assumed it was Doggy Boy getting home. She would have gone absolutely insane if she'd known. Initially, I had planned on revealing myself to her, just to see the fear in her eyes. But I had decided it would be much funnier to do it this way. You see, this way, instead of her begging for me to stop, she was begging for me not to.

At first I was only doing it as payback for how she had wronged me. At first it was about power and control. I had wanted to hurt her and make her pay because of the fact that everything terrible that had ever happened to me was her fault. And most importantly it was her fucking fault that my _own sister_ refused to love me! So, she needed to be taught a lesson.

But as soon as I started in on her, I realised two things right off the bat. One was that I was reminded that this was _not_ my mother. My true mother lived in Edom. She was the one who had always nurtured me and had truly given me life. This woman was simply (at least in that regard) a wannabe. And the other thing I realized as I plowed into her for all I was worth… was that it felt amazing!

I immediately got the impression that if I didn't have her blindfolded and tied to the bed, she might very well have been the one taking control here. Little slut. Anyway I for one, thoroughly enjoyed myself. And my real mother, Lilith, would be so proud of me for conquering this one.

I'm still not sure if it was _actually _Luke she thought was claiming her or someone else. Because in all that time, and believe me when I say we were at it for a while, she never said his name. But maybe that is part of their act. I never would have pegged her for someone that was into that sort of thing but based on her responses, she obviously was.

"Harder, harder, hurt me _more_!" She yelled at one point. It was so fucking ironic that she was enjoying this! A huge part of me really wanted to take off the blindfold and watch as her expression turned from one of pleasure pain, to one of confusion, to one of disgust, to one of horror. But I knew if I did that, I could never get her to orgasm for me and for some reason at the time, that meant a lot.

It felt like, if I could just have this one thing from her, it might make up for the horrible fate I had suffered at her hands. If I could just take from her something so intimate, it would fix all that was broken in my world. But of course, that was wishful thinking. Don't get me wrong, the moment did eventually come. Pardon the pun. But it wasn't all I had hoped it would be. Because even though it was incredible and hearing her cry out in pleasure was enough to set me off, it was like, as soon as I finished inside of her, something felt _off._

At the time, I didn't have a name for it, that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I convinced myself it must have been unconnected, something I ate earlier maybe. Because the boy I was as Sebastian didn't understand emotions. It wasn't so much that I couldn't feel them but that they didn't make sense to me and I couldn't process them the same way as regular people.

Now… as Jonathan… in these final moments of life, dying in her arms, looking into her sad eyes, I finally recognise it. That thing that I had no name for? Was guilt. And I didn't have time, for all of the things that I wanted to say. I didn't have the ability to right _any_ of the wrongs. So I did the only thing that I could do, as I mouthed the words "I'm Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this goes out to one of the Guest reviewers for Chapter 11. I am trying to honour all requests (even the moderately depraved ones, lol) so here you go! The idea of writing this initially disturbed me greatly, but I tried to do it in a way that wasn't as bad as it could have been. Hope you like it! :-D<strong>


	15. Camiline 2

Well, it _Was_ Fun

"Oh don't be so judgy! Come back to bed. I'm almost done this anyway and then I can feast on you for breakfast my Sweet Treat!" She laughs.

"Umm, not after that _thing's _been in your mouth. No thank you!" I sigh. "And I'm perfectly fine over here where I'm not being asphyxiated by carbon monoxide, Camille. I can't believe you smoke in your house, who still does that these days?" I huff.

"I still can't believe _you_ can bring yourself to speak so disrespectfully to a vampire. One who could drain you dry, my Pet." She smirks.

"Maybe… but you won't. Not only because you'd have the wrath of the Clave on you if you killed a Shadowhunter, but also… where do you suppose you would put your talented little fingers and your tasty little tongue if not in me, hmm?" I say, pretending to be much more confident than I feel right now.

"Probably in my next victim, er… I mean bedmate. Sorry, Freudian slip." She grimaces.

"Oh, so is that what I am to you, a victim? Just someone you can feed on and use for sex that will take it a little rough? Gee, _thanks Baby_!" I sarcastically quip because I am getting so fed up with her crap. It's been the same story for these last two weeks and frankly I am just about sick of it!

"You want to know what you are to me? Lay down on the bed, _Aline_!" She spits angrily. Uh oh, now I'm in for it.

"Yes master" I sigh. I wish I didn't always get so turned at the drop of a hat for her. I get the impression that she's used to mistreating people and getting away with it. I'll admit I enjoy harsh treatment in the bedroom but, I hate always feeling like a second class citizen with her. This is the last time I'm letting her fuck me, after this, we're done!

She imprisons me with Hermès scarfs, tying me tightly to the four posts of the bed. I'm already naked because we just finished the last round half an hour ago. She goes into her torture drawer which contains all kinds of goodies and pulls out three things. First is a huge monstrous looking vibrator, which she plunges into me mercilessly with no warning or preamble and turns on. Then she proceeds to tape it in place with the duct tape she grabbed and also puts some of the tape on my nipples. And the third thing, which reminds me yet again that I am dating a bloodthirsty vampire, is a cat o' nine tails made of _chainmail._ Yeowch!

I must admit I am so ready for this. And even though I was already planning on leaving after this, it still hurts when she says, "Aline Baby, as soon as you cum for me, I want you to get the fuck out of my house."

She begins to use the whip and I wince in pain while also moaning in pleasure. "Camille, please don't make me go!" I beg, shamefully. I wanted to leave, but I wanted it to be on my terms, now that she plans on kicking me out, it feels like I've failed her somehow.

"No! You've been a bad girl and I don't want you around here complaining about my smoking anymore!" She says hitting me hard enough to draw blood and then pausing to lick it off of me. "So I'm done with this! I've been making you cum relentlessly all day and night and you still have the nerve to criticize me! Well, Sweetheart, I am done!" She says, hitting me several times more as I cry out loudly and then turning the vibrator up to its highest setting.

She rips the tape off of my nipples without warning and starts targeting my tender breasts with the whip. The combination is too, too, too, much and sends me over the edge shrieking her name at the top of my lungs over and over again. While this is happening someone knocks on the open doorway of the bedroom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Camille?" asks the sparkly warlock standing at the door.

"Nope, I was just finishing up with this little cunt here." She says, ripping the vibrator out of me and whipping me one last time right there where she took it from.

"Well, isn't this kinky! I was just dropping of those documents you asked me for. But I definitely appreciate the show!" He laughs.

"Yes well, Aline was just _leaving_ Magnus!" She huffs, untying me from the bed.

"Was she? Aww, that's such a shame!" He smirks at me and winks.

"Yes, she was, weren't you, little Shadowhunter?" She asks me. I begin gathering up my things.

"Yep, wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." I say, trying not to cry. Shadowhunters don't cry, especially not over a bitchy, controlling, vampire.

The warlock hands me a little card. "You see that address? That's someplace a girl like you could never overstay her welcome, Gorgeous. That's my number, call me sometime?" He asks as I finish dressing and grabbing my things. I wipe at the one tear that managed to escape, and nod, patting his back in appreciation as I pushed past Camille and out of her life forever. It was nice of him to help me save a little of my dignity by pretending to be interested in me.

At least, I _assume_ he was pretending?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one goes out to: amything1 (who had requested a sequel to this pairing) and to avrilmorgenstern who correctly guessed our mystery ship from Chapter 10! Congratulations! It was… Isabelle who was sneaking off to see…. Valentine :-D<strong>

**Watch for another mystery ship in Chapter 20! Oh, and let me know if you think our dear little Aline here should pay a visit to Magnus?**


	16. Jordabelle

There are Moments

**When I first joined Simon's band, he was dating both Isabelle and Maia. He clearly couldn't choose between the two and quite frankly I just wanted him to choose Isabelle because Maia was my ex and I wanted her back. Well it eventually worked out that way. Simon is with Isabelle and I am finally back together with Maia. And it's great, except for one problem. I honestly don't believe that Maia is with me for the right reasons. I seriously think that she only got back together with me because I wanted it so much… and maybe partly for the amazing sex, too.**

**Anyway, one day, we're rockin' out at a band practice and we take five, so I go sit on the old couch where Izzy always sits to watch Simon practice. She's here again today, like she always is. Maia doesn't come to watch me practice anymore. She always has some 'pack business' or another to contend with. Which I personally think is bullshit but oh well, it is what it is.**

"That was a good set." Isabelle smiles at me, while Simon is off photocopying more sheet music.

"Thanks Iz. You really liked it?" I grin, pleased at the positive feedback.

"Yeah, and you vocals were just, wow. I mean that song about how the guy would give the girl everything she's ever wanted and she'd take it and say thank you and go right back to ignoring him… it was so sad. It really made my heart break for him. I don't know how you can put so much emotion into what you sing, especially when it's all about broken hearts. That's gotta be really hard, when you and Maia are so happy. But even still you really sell it, you know what I mean?" She asks me.

Okay, pause for a second here? See, this is one of those moments. There are these moments in time where, what happens in my head goes a lot differently from what happens in real life. The next five minutes were exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>In my head:<strong>

"Well, actually, Isabelle…that song is about me and Maia." I say, nervously brushing my hair out of my face.

"What? But I thought you guys were doing so great?" She asks, rubbing my back supportively.

"We were, Sweety. For a while that is. But now all she wants me for is a fuck. It's kinda depressing." I sigh.

"Oh Jordan! Hey, you are so much more than that! You shouldn't put up with it, Jordan. You should leave her. You need to find someone who treats you right. Of course, that's not always enough either." She adds, shaking her head as she exhales.

I wonder at this point what she's thinking about right now. "What do you mean, Izzy?" I press.

"Well, Simon treats me amazingly well but sometimes it isn't enough. There's no… chemistry. I am thinking of telling him it's over." She says, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair, she unintentionally pulled it all to the front. So I take both sides of her face in my hands as I tug her hair into place behind her ears, and, sitting so close our lips are almost touching, I say with pleading eyes…

"Do it." She sighs and smiles, lightly brushing her lips against mine as if she wants to kiss me but won't.

"Okay, I'll take your advice, I'll tell him today. Now what are _you_ going to do about Maia?" She asks.

"I'm ending it. I'm going to tell her…that I've found someone better…someone who will treat me right." I say, using Isabelle's own words against her.

"But don't forget the chemistry, remember? That part is important too." She giggles. I look to see that no one is watching and I forcefully grab her by the waist and pull her body nearly flush against mine. I don't do anything else and we are not quite touching aside from my arm that's around her, but we're close enough that ever nerve ending in both of our bodies is on high alert, and she looks almost ready to break and give in to the passion right there on that couch.

"Oh, I don't think the chemistry part will be any problem" I say, my voice husky with desire. And then Simon comes back in, so we break apart like a couple of guilty school children and he never even notices. I can't wait to tell Maia it's over.

* * *

><p><strong>In reality:<strong>

I sigh and say "Yeah, I guess I must just be a good actor." And so, I leave the old couch along with the source of temptation and I go and run another check on the sound equipment. But man, did I wish it had gone the other way!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm sorry, I seriously can't remember who requested this pairing or if it was on my list because I just wanted to do it, so whoever you are if you're out there, props to you!<strong>


	17. Claralizzy

Sleep Over Parties Always Turn Out Soooo Nice

So, while the Lightwoods were staying at our place in Alicante, there was one night when Isabelle invited Clary to sleep over and we all shared a room. It was supposed to be a girls night but instead, I decided to take this opportunity to get their advice on something.

"Isabelle…" I hesitated, not sure if I really wanted to talk about it.

"You've known me for a long time. If I asked you a question, would you give me an honest answer?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay. Do you think, that there is any chance I could be gay?" I blurt out. Isabelle grinned and Clary just looked at me.

"Well, do you mean aside from the fact that you've been checking Clary out since she got here?" She laughed.

"Isabelle!" I shriek, worried Clary would freak out.

"You kind of have, Aline, let's be honest." Clary smiled tenderly as if to say that she didn't mind if I had been.

I gulped and sighed. "Okay, well still, don't I have to do more with a girl eventually than check one out to know for sure?" I ask and am surprised when instead of answering my question, Isabelle whispers something to Clary whose eyes get big as she looks at Isabelle and Izzy nods. Then, Clary grins and whispers something back to Izzy, who nods a lot and then they both turn to look at me.

"We'll do it!" They said in unison.

"Umm, guys, do what, exactly?" I asked them.

"Experiment with you of course, so we can all find out how straight we are. You're not the only one who is curious, Aline." Izzy said and Clary nodded in agreement.

I start sweating at the idea of these girls offering themselves up for my experimentation and my imagination goes wild! The only problem? Up until that point, I had lived a very sheltered life, here in Idris. Meanwhile these girls had grown up in New York City. So, my definition of having my imagination go wild involved me getting to kiss them. A lot. I would soon learn, that they had a lot more knowledge than me.

Clary came over and started kissing me. And Oh. My. Angel. was it ever nice! I couldn't describe how I felt because I had never felt it before, but it felt tingly all over, even _down there_.

After a few minutes of kissing Clary, Isabelle spoke up and whispered in a sexy voice, "How about it Aline, Is she making you wet?"

"Umm, what does that mean?" I asked her, breaking my kiss with Clary. "Are you asking if her kisses are wet?"

She actually laughed at me, even though I didn't see what was so funny. "Clary, I think it's about time we educate this girl." She smirked and Clary nodded. "Okay, Aline, lie down." Isabelle commanded, so I complied.

"Do you want us to teach you?" Izzy asked me and I nodded emphatically, not wanting to be left in the dark any longer.

"Okay, I'm going to take off your pants and panties. Is that okay?" I wasn't sure what to say to that but they both seemed confident and not the least bit unsure, so I said yes Isabelle proceeded to slide them off as she asked me another question. "Aline, do you ever touch yourself?"

"Umm, what do you mean? I touch myself all the time. When I'm washing myself or getting dressed, or scratching an itch…" She laughed again.

"No, not just your body in general, I mean, have you ever touched this area?" She asked, trailing her fingers along me to show where she meant.

"Oh, um, just to wash it. Why what do you mean?" I asked, looking more nervous now. I was always told that area was private and told not to touch it or let anyone else touch it.

"Here, I'll show you." Isabelle said, taking off her own clothes. She moved so that I had a good view of the area we were talking about, and then began to show me what she meant by touching herself there. She also really seemed to enjoy it and would once in a while touch her chest too. "This is something you can do when your alone, to give yourself pleasure." Isabelle said and as if on cue, Clary moved closer to her.

"But, when you have someone else around, it's way more fun to let them touch you." Clary said as she began to use her fingers on Isabelle, making her moan. "And if that gets boring, you can always use your tongue!" She said and Isabelle gasped as Clary began to lick her senseless.

While they were showing me what to do, I started feeling a bit bold and began touching myself just a little to see what it was like. "Oh wow! That really is nice." I laughed nervously as it started to feel good. Soon, Isabelle was touching me and using her tongue. "Izzy! That feels so good." I said and she kept it up for a long time.

Soon as I started going crazy in pleasure she said, "Do you know what a climax is?" I shook my head and she said "Don't be surprised, it will be different than anything you have ever felt before, okay? I'm going to send you over the edge now, okay? So brace yourself." And she quicken the pace with her ministrations.

"Izzy, Izzy, I think something's happening to me, I… Oh. by the Angel, what's. happening. to. me? Why does it. feel. This waaaaaaaayayyyyyyyy?" I panted, hitting the aforementioned climax with a vengeance. They both simply laughed at my reaction and told me it was Clary's turn to make me feel that way and that after she was done doing that to me, I could try doing it to them. It was a beautiful night of self-discovery for me as I realized that yes, girls did make me feel that way and I would always have my two beautiful friends to thank for that wonderful night.

Of course, little did we know that my creepy cousin Sebastian was peeping in on us from the other room the whole time, but that's another story for another time and it isn't my story to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is for <strong>**avrilmorgenstern who requested this trio! :-D**


	18. Mailie

That Sexy Little Waitress

So, the day I went for lunch at Taki's by myself was either the best decision I ever made or the worst one. I still have yet to decide. I was slowly getting over Jordan's death and starting to see Bat on occasion, but things weren't serious. I got the same waitress that day as we usually did, but I guess it was the first time she'd seen me in there by myself. I used to go there quite a bit back when I was with Simon and then sometimes with Jordan and I'd even been in with Bat a couple of times. I guess that was what inspired her witty remark.

"Aww, all alone today? I suppose that means you've swore off men?" She laughs and since I am feeling equally witty, I decide on a comeback.

"No, but maybe I should. I guess I could always become a lesbian, you interested?" I say, obviously kidding. Or at least, I had thought it was obvious.

"I get off in ten. Maybe I'll come and sit with you and we can talk?" She asks, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, we can talk." I smile, after all, what harm could there be in talking?

So, eventually, she had changed into her street clothes and come to join me at my table. "So, are you actually interested in girls as well, or, just fed up with men?" She asks plainly, putting it out there on the table.

"Mostly just fed up with men and heartbreak in general, although, I suppose if I'm honest, I've never given much thought to the idea of being with a woman. So who knows? Maybe I would like it." I say, being as honest with her as possible.

"Okay, well the way I see it, if you want to find out if you're into women, then it's a three step process. First, you kiss one. If you like it, then you spend an evening with her doing whatever comes naturally, if it feels off, then probably aren't into girls. If it feels good, then you admit that you are and repeat the process." She smiles.

"Are you telling me all of this to be friendly, or would you like to be the person that I experiment with?" I smirk.

"Oh Baby, I think you know I would." She says standing up and pulling me to my feet. "Now, let's go find somewhere a little more private to try out step one, okay?" She grins and I smile back.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I smile up at her, since she's a bit taller than I am. I lick my lips as I say "That kiss was amazing! May I please have more?"<p>

She groans at the sexy tone of my voice and nods vigorously. "You can have whatever you want." She says.

"Mmm, don't temp me!" I laugh. "I might start asking for more than you're willing to give me!" I sigh, thinking now of all the things I might like to do to her.

"After that kiss, I'd give you the moon if I could, Baby!" She giggles, running her sexy fingers through my hair as I picture all of the other things those fingers could do to drive me wild.

"Let's lay down in that big beautiful bed of yours and see if you really mean that." I say. It appears that the wolf in me really likes the idea of taking control of this feisty little Faerie.

"Uh huh!" She nods happily, eager to comply. I decide I don't want to waste any time because ever since that kiss, I've been dying to know what her other set of lips tastes like.

So, I gradually strip her of all her clothing except for her thong and slowly, pushing it aside, I explore the one region I wish we had studied in geography class! Soon, I have her absolutely wailing in pleasure!

"Maia, Baby! Just like that…oh, I like it…oh Baby, oh that feels soooo goooooood!" She yells, shrieking as she writhes under my efforts. I never would have thought I'd be good at something like this, but it seems that I am. I'm so wrapped up in pleasing her that I don't even notice when her roommate gets home.

"That's it, Baby, you cum for me! Just like that girl, just like that, you like it? Oooh, yeah you like it Baby!" I say while wave after wave hits her and her beautiful, solid blue eyes roll back in her pretty blonde head. And she's screaming so loudly that I don't even notice as her roommate, a Kelpie whose name I later learn is Silky, has come into the room and pulled a giant rubber schlong out of a drawer and is handing it to me.

"Use this one her Baby, always works for me!" She winks and starts to walk out of the room.

"Hey, get back here!" I call. "Can you show me how?" I ask, biting my lip questioningly with one raised eyebrow. It worked and she comes back in.

"Maybe in exchange for a kiss?" She grins and I immediately comply. Oh wow, I though Kaelie's kiss was amazing but holy smokes! Silky is so damn hot! When I was with Simon, I used to totally love running my tongue over his fangs when they started to get poky, well a Kelpie basically has shark teeth, so picture that feeling, but with her whole mouth like that. It arouses me so much and I don't even want to stop kissing her until I hear Kaelie pouting and I'm reminded of the saying 'dance with the one that brung ya' so I turn back to the monstrosity in my hands and enlist Silky's help inserting it into Kaelie, who as I've learned is a shrieker.

After I've made her cum about six more times with the huge toy and my talented fingers and tongue, both she and I decide to turn our attentions over to the little interrupting Kelpie who intruded on our sexy time. "Do you want this?" I ask her, referring to the fun stick I had just used on Kaelie.

"Mmm hmm!" She mumbles, nodding emphatically, looking like she could cum just from the idea of it in her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, say please!" I chastise her playfully.

"Pretty please can I have that big vegetarian meat stick deep inside of me, Baby? Pretty, pretty, please with whip cream and a cherry on top?" She begged to which I couldn't refuse and plunged it in. Also, that gave me a good idea.

"Kaelie speaking of that, do you_ have_ whip cream and cherries?" I ask and she looks up from the perky little breasts she was attending to on our green haired beauty here to answer me.

"Why yes, I believe I do." She grins.

"Beautiful! Would you be a doll and go get them for me?" I ask and of course, like the sexy little waitress she is… she does exactly that. _Oh. my. this is gonna be fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is for Ficsmith, sorry it took me so long to get to this, I had to wait for inspiration to strike me, lol!<strong>


	19. Sebace

Thrills and Chills

"Do we seriously have to?" I ask. It's three in the morning and he keeps waking me up trying to start something. Every night he expects me to sleep in his bed, saying that I am just keeping it warm for when his sister finally joined us. A distant and inaccessible part of me wanted to hurt him for saying things like that about Clary. But this is Sebastian and we are bound to each other, so I'll always be up to me to give him what he wants and I do. Well right now what he wants is me, eventually it will be Clary but right now it's me, so I sigh and pull down my pajama pants.

"Why do you wear these things anyway Brother, when you know that I'm just going to want you to take them off. Wouldn't you rather just sleep in the buff so that as soon as I come to bed I can just start stroking you and filling you up?" Sebastian asks me as he painfully plunges inside with no warning, lube or preparation.

"I wear them because they make me feel comfortable. Do you want me to stop?" I ask. He knows I'll stop wearing them if he asks me. But he just shakes his head, thrusting again and again, so easily hitting that spot that I love while he fills me with his tremendous length.

"Whatever floats your boat, Brother." He grunts, biting my shoulder. He always takes me from behind, which I think is partly because he doesn't want to have to look into my face and be reminded that I'm not Clary. But really, that's okay because I truthfully don't like to be reminded that_ he_ isn't either.

"You do." I lie. "You float my boat, Baby." Okay, maybe it's not a lie in the physical sense, but he definitely doesn't do if for me emotionally, that's for sure, right genes, _wrong_ sibling.

"Say it like you fucking mean it Jace!" He yells getting much rougher with his thrusts.

"Fine, Sebastian, I love the way it feels to have you deep inside of me. I love it when you make me cum so hard for you." I say, and I actually do mean it, much to my own chagrin. He's twisted my mind now so that I really do enjoy the sex. I will never love him of course but that's fine because he doesn't want my love, just my body and my loyalty and my allegiance and my obedience. Never my love and yet somehow, even with his corrupted views and amorality, he still adamantly wants Clary's love.

"Who am I to you?" He asks, feeling the need to make me say it. Even though I don't see him that way, he always needs to hear me say it, he needs that connection.

"Brother, Sebastian. You're my big Brother." I say like always, resigned to giving him what he wants.

"Mmmm, that's right little Bro, and don't you ever. fucking. forget it, bitch! I can sodomize you all I want. And I can make you my little cum slut. And afterwards, I can toss you aside like the nothing that you are… but let's call it like it is, Jace. You and I will always be connected. You will never escape me any more than I can ever escape you. And just like your precious little Clarissa, you are one of my belongings. Because we are family and My Family Belong To Me!" He says, punctuating the last sentence with his deep hard thrusts, sending us both over the edge.

And then, like always, although I doubt it means anything to him. He ends this the same way he always does. By kissing me passionately, until we both fall asleep. I should hate it. And in a lot of ways, I do. But in all honesty, it is the only time Sebastian ever expresses anything that feels genuine. He is an amazing kisser and especially when I am fresh off the high of an orgasm and feeling especially vulnerable, that one small gesture of kindness always goes a long way with me. It's the one time I ever feel like maybe I'm not a throw away after all. Not that I should care.

Ah, who am I kidding…? _I care._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This goes out to <strong>**angelicpower who requested this pairing :-D**


	20. Mystery Ship 2

And Then I Woke Up

So, I had this really, really terribly messed up totally taboo dream last night. Because it was so weird, I would almost call it more of a nightmare… although the soaked sheets might tell you differently. She was teaching a class on sexuality for some reason in the dream, down at the local YWCA and I had gone with her to help her do the set up and take dawn because she had a lot of mats and props and things to carry.

Anyway in the dream, the course she was teaching was on female pleasure and this was the week where they were supposed to talk about how to arouse and stimulate your partner, as well as bringing her to orgasm. It all sounded like interesting stuff even though I was totally ooged out at the thought of learning those kinds of things from _her_.

"Okay class." She said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "The first topic of the day, will be learning the female erogenous zones, now some of you probably assume that would include the different areas of the vulva as well as maybe the breasts and while that is true, I want to challenge you today that there _are_ others. Now, I need a participant from the group to come up… let's see, you in the back! Could you please come up here?" Umm, what?

She seriously called me of all people up and was acting as if she didn't even know me? Did she seriously think anyone would buy that? And what on earth could she possibly want _me _to demonstrate? Reluctantly, I made my way to the front and as asked, I turned to face the students.

"Okay, so the first trick I want to show you is something I like to call hot breath." She proceeded to explain step by step as she came up behind me and threaded one arm around my waist from behind. With the other hand, she slowly tucked my hair behind my ear and placed her mouth millimeters from my ear as she whispered in a sexy voice so quietly no one could hear it. "_Play along baby girl and I'll take you out for ice cream when this is over."_

And that was when I realized she planned on using me for _all _of the demonstrations! Oh. my. I was terrified but at the same time, totally aroused because of that stupid ear breathe thing. I nodded a little and she stepped back. "Okay," She began. "So now, you've peaked your partner's interest" She spun me around to face her and carefully brushed my hair out of my face. She tilted my chin up to look her in the eyes.

"This, is what I call the anticipated kiss." She said. _Oh my Angel! Did she seriously plan on kissing me? _She brushed her hands gently over the sides of my face. Then she held my head in her hands and moved so that only our foreheads were touching. Her eyes darted to my mouth and she bit her lip as if in frustration. She exhaled, sharply and closed her eyes. She ran a finger along my lips, teasingly. Then, she leaned 90% of the way in, clearly expecting me to meet her the other 10% and seal the kiss.

_Oh man!_ I knew it was so wrong… but by then my whole damned body was on high alert, so I did it. I kissed her. And I don't honestly know if it was the anticipation or the fact that we shouldn't be doing it, or just the nature of the dream itself but oh how I loved it! It felt so good. And neither of us broke the kiss for a really long time. Too soon, however it was time for the next demonstration.

"Now this, is your basic nipple play" She said, shooting me a glance that read _please be okay with this!_ And I thought, well… fuck! "The idea here is that to start with, you want one thin layer of clothing remaining at the beginning for just the right level of sensation. If she's wearing a soft shell bra, keep her in just that, but it doesn't work so well through padded cups, so if that's the case, your gonna want to keep her shirt on and just slide the bra off underneath. She said, beginning to do exactly that to me.

_This shouldn't be turning me on, _I thought _Fuck, I must be broken or something!_ And that's when I felt it. She began to administer to my nipples thought the cloth of my shirt and it was really getting me going! "Now, if you do this well, then with enough practise and the right touch, you can make a girl cum from just this alone." She said at which point most of the class scoffed in disbelief. "But I won't do that now because we still have more to show you."

Still standing behind me as she had been for the nipple play, she unzipped my jeans and slid them down my legs along with my panties. These students must have been used to such displays, because instead of hooting and hollering, they reacted much more politely to the sight of my body. "Now is the time when you get a progress check on how you've been doing so far." She says slipping a finger inside of me to which I tried not to act startled or embarrassed although I was sure by that point I must have been beet red. "Mmm, nice and wet. _Good girl_!" She purred, pulling her finger out and then licking it.

"Okay so down here you have your three zones, four if you're feeling more adventurous. But we aren't going to be discussing anything anal today." She smirked. _Thank God!_

"Okay so for simplicities sake here, why don't we number them? One…" She said touching my front most area first.

"Two…" She grinned, plunging two fingers into me.

"And the illusive number three, also known as letter G" She chuckled, curling those fingers inside of me to reach the third spot. I'm sure by then the entire class could hear the escaping moans I had been trying unsuccessfully to hold back. By that point she had gone down on her knees to get a better view of me.

"Now, you simply just add the tongue…" She showed them, flicking hers skilfully onto my 'spot number one' if you will.

I couldn't hold back anymore once she did that and as I moaned and screamed my release, I heard her say "And that, my class, is how we reach the orgasm." And then my eyelids flew open and the totally insane dream was over.

* * *

><p>The biggest problem? I must have screamed in real life when I came because the orgasm part was real, I knew because I was still feeling it. But my scream inevitably brought someone running in from the other room.<p>

"Sweety, are you alright?" She asked frantically. _Just don't look at her, don't make eye contact! _I silently chanted. "Yep, I'm fine, just a dream." I sighed.

"Aww, honey you had a night mare?" She asked full of concern.

"Something like that, yeah." I said quietly, willing her to leave.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She offered. _Ha! Do I wanna talk about it! If she only knew. She definitely wouldn't be asking me that!_

"No thanks, I want to go back to sleep. Can you shut the door on your way out please?" I asked, silently praying she'd take the hint.

"Sure Sweety, goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight." I said and as soon as she left, my conflicting emotions got the better of me and I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a request but… I can't tell you who from because it would ruin the mystery ship! So… can you guess who these two lovely ladies are? Winners get a one shot of their choice :-D<strong>


	21. Alinus

Magnus's Birthday Present

It was the day after Helen's Birthday when a certain Warlock showed up to our post on Wrangel Island and told us that he was coming for three days to spell Helen off at her post so that she could go visit her family and friends. Needless to say, she was ecstatic. They spent two hours going over what needed to be done and chatting among themselves. I was to stay behind with Magnus because some of the jobs required two people.

When she finally came back from briefing Magnus and had finished packing the few things she would need, Helen came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked me in the eyes and said "My Beautiful, I want to say three things before I leave, so listen closely. Firstly, whatever happens… _go with it_. Second, I love you with every part of my soul. And third… wish me luck!" And then she kissed me and we said goodbye and she left through Magnus' Portal.

"Okay, am I right to be confused here, or what?" I ask him, in reference to all of what Helen had said.

"No, you're right to be at least a little confused but that's half the fun of it, don't you think?" He smirked.

"Okay… so then what in the world was that all about?" I ask, still not understanding their secret code or whatever they had going on there.

"That, Aline, was Helen and I finalizing a wife-swap arrangement for the next three days. Alec is currently in Los Angeles staying at the Institute there to study. And my poor sheltered boy has never had an experience with a lady. Meanwhile, you and I have some unfinished business, I do believe. Seeing as how, you never called my number after your torture time with _Camille_." He winks with a smirk.

"Sorry, I was a little busy coming out to my parents and falling in love with Helen!" I say, throwing my hands up playfully in my own defense. "So you two seriously _swapped us_? Am I the only one who didn't get a say in this?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"No, Alec is just as clueless as you are. I explained the g-rated reasons for Helen's visit and my departure and left him a note explaining the rest. So he should be quite surprised, though hopefully pleasantly so, considering it was his idea to experiment and Helen fits what he said would be his 'type' if he were into girls. So you see its win-win." He smiles, resting a hand gently on my shoulder. _I used to always joke that I was 110% gay, so then why is Magnus's touch giving me chills?_

"So, I have you to myself for three days?" I ask, trying to sound seductive. I think I must be succeeding because he licks his lips.

"Yes you do, although, if you're not interested in following up on my offer, I could teach you how to play Canasta instead?" He grins at me with his brilliant smile.

"No, your offer had actually piqued my interest back then, when you first proffered it and now, with you and you alone here to keep me company for three days and my Helen off gallivanting with your Alec… suffices to say that I am sufficiently well enticed." I say, moving closer to him. He catches me up in the circle of his arms and carries me off to our bedroom.

* * *

><p>"That. was. amazing!" I giggle, coming up for air after <em>five whole hours<em> in bed with Magnus. "I don't know how you can last so long!" I gasp with exhaustion.

"It's a spell I always use. What can I say? I like to under promise and over deliver." He laughs.

"And I suppose it's because of lasting five hours that there was oh so very much semen? I felt like you were never gonna stop cumming into me!" I say, kissing him and enjoying his embrace. I never thought any man could make me feel like this. It makes me wonder how things are going with Alec and Helen. _Well_, I hope. Seeing as it might actually be fun to do this more than once.

"That and it's been a really long time since I've been with a woman. Don't get me wrong, my husband is an _amazing _lover, it's just that, being bisexual I do still crave the occasional hetero romp as well." He sighs, while playing with my breasts.

"Yeah, Helen says something similar on occasion. I never used to understand it but, I think I might be starting to." I say, shyly.

"Aww, why Ms. Penhallow, have I succeeded in turning your dial a wee bit?" He blushes at the compliment; I must admit it's cute.

"Maybe even more than a wee bit, Magnus." I smirk. "At this point it would be fudging the truth to continue calling myself entirely gay, I think. In all actuality, I think I'm probably split about 80/20 more likely."

He seems to be pondering this for a moment.

"You know… if our spouses are doing even remotely as well as we are with this arrangement, it might prove to be quite the fortuitous thing down the road a stretch, if you catch my meaning…in the family way." He lights up like a kid who just realized it's almost Christmas.

"Oh my goodness, Magnus, you're right! This may have just solved all of our future 'fertility problems'!" I say, definitely picking up what he's laying down here. If Alec and I both turn out be bisexual enough to enjoy our respective weekends like this, then when Helen and I eventually want to start a family and/or when Alec and Magnus do, it appears we've just found our surrogates!

And with that new revelation he grins ecstatically at me as if I just became a piece of Chocolate Cheesecake for him to devour. "So then, my Lovely, are we ready to start round two yet?"

Oh boy, three days of this pace and I'm going to be so thoroughly fucked by the time Helen gets back that I won't even remember my own name! But ooooh, how it is proving to be worth it!

"And how!" I say wriggling my eyebrows at him and grinding into his body a bit to get him going. Not that it took much, he's already stiff again!

As we kiss and touch and begin our foreplay yet again, I think of something I want to ask him.

"Magnus?" I begin, biting my lip nervously.

"Yes, Banana Bread?" He seems to be the king of silly nicknames, I'm learning.

I laugh and then get serious. "Did you ever wish I _had_ come to your place after Camille?"

He seems to think it over a bit before saying, "Yes and no. I think if you had, it would have been wonderful and possibly even long term but then on the other hand… if it had been that, we wouldn't have Alec and Helen, now would we? And I do believe, little Yam Fry, that they are the Yin to our Yang, don't you think?" He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. But I must admit it makes me happy that you think it would have lasted." I sigh a bit wistfully.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." And then we get back to attacking each other furiously with kisses and caresses and so much more. _Oh so much more_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two things, firstly, if someone requested this pairing, I'm sorry that I don't remember who it was. Second, if you're not shipping Alinus after this little short, I think you're broken, haha! Oh my gosh, this was so much fun to write!<strong>


	22. Clobert

***Warning: This chapter contains some violence and is a bit non-consensual, so read at your own risk!***

Taking Clarissa Fray

So, I am a terrible person. I told myself after the first time I ever did it, that I wouldn't cheat on Maryse anymore. But, instead, I just got better at hiding it. And after a decade of doing so, I found the lies would just come naturally to me. It wasn't that I wanted to hurt her. We just fell out of love somewhere along the line and neither of us felt the burning desire to get it back. We only ever stayed together after that time for our children. But now, they have grown up so very much that they even have friends who are old enough to be considered 'sexy'.

Such was the case of Jocelyn's daughter, the lovely little Clarissa who flounced around here all the time with her perky little tits and her tight little ass and her bright green eyes and her milky complexion. The first time I saw her, I ended up sporting wood for the rest of the day. Try as I might after that, I couldn't get here out of my mind.

I used to sneak into her bedroom and take her sexy little panties and I would wrap them around my length while I stroked myself. Of course I would hand wash all the cum off of them and then, when they dried, I would put them back in with her laundry so that no one would be the wiser. I started watching adult films on my computer with girls who looked like her, fucking men who looked like me but, nothing could compare to what I actually wanted to be doing.

And it got so bad that, I didn't even care. Didn't care that I was an older married man and she was just a girl, didn't care that she was my daughter's friend. Didn't care that she was Jocelyn's daughter, or as far as that goes, even that she was Valentine's. I didn't care that she'd probably never even had a man inside of her. And as time went on and she got together with Jace, I didn't even care that she belonged to the boy I considered a son. No, my addiction to her was powerful and nothing else made a difference.

I knew that one day I would finally break down and take her. I just didn't know when or where or how yet and I had no idea whether she would be willing or if I would have to force her. I was prepared for either possible outcome and each had its own pros and cons. All I knew was that I was so desperate to make her body mine, that I would do absolutely anything to have her. And one day, I did. So, here is my account of what happened on the day that I finally took Clarissa.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning the same way I always did. I got out of my empty bed and walked over to my secret stash. These days, it consisted of a pair of hot pink panties that smelled like Clarissa and a picture of a girl who looked almost identical to her that I had found online. There was also a dirty little letter I had typed out on the computer in a girly font that looked like her handwriting. It was all about the naughty things that she 'wanted to do to me' and was scented with the perfume she always wears. I even had a picture of her bare tits on my phone because Jace had left his phone lying around one day and it seems that my naughty little minx had recently started sending him nudie shots.<p>

The day was so much the same, and yet it was so different. It was the same because I had put a silence rune on the door and took my little sex kit over to the bed and started imagining all of the wonderfully naught things I would do to her when the time finally came for me to take what I wanted. I imagined it both ways, with her writhing under me in pleasure, screaming my name and alternatively with her screaming for me to stop, with tears streaming down from her sweet young face. And while I hoped so strongly for the former, I knew that the potential was far greater that I would get the latter.

In fact I had counted on it. So much so that I think it was what I expected to have happen. And it was getting to the point that I knew I wanted it to happen very, very, soon. And that morning, when I was screaming out, "Oh Clarissa, I'm sorry Baby but I can't stop this! You just have to keep taking me while I pound it inside of you Baby girl, yeah! Just like that, Baby! Oooooh yeah it's so tight, so tight around me!" I didn't even notice the door opening.

I never used to put a locking rune on it, just a silence rune cuz no one ever comes into my room. But on this particular day, a certain little red head had decided to start pulling her own weight around the Institute by cleaning every single room in the place and she thought that I wasn't there at the time.

I didn't see the initial look of surprise on her face but I think she was too startled to move right away because she just stood there silently, watching me scream her name and cum on those pretty pink panties in my hand. And it wasn't until I had finished that she found the strength to speak to me. She came right over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Robert… may I call you that? It's so much more _intimate_ than saying Mr. Lightwood." She said, startling the heck out of me. I nearly jumped and she giggled at my reaction. I had gone flaccid after jerking it but as soon as I realized Clarissa was there, I was fully erect again, immediately.

"I am_ so_ sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in here…" I started, breathlessly, to which her response was just to laugh.

"No, that is obvious, considering what you were doing." She said through hooded eyelids. "I must say though Sir that I find it both disturbing _and_ flattering that you've built such a little shrine to me. But I suppose, maybe you might prefer the real thing?" She asked, batting her eyelashes with smooth coquetry at me. Gosh I wanted to see that naughty little expression while she was downing it. And I all but told her that because considering what she had walked in on, there wasn't much left to do but be completely honest.

"Yes, I think I've developed quite the fascination with you as embarrassing as it is to admit it Sweety. Believe me when I assure you that I've tried to put it out of my mind, but I have learned that there doesn't seem to be anything capable of sating this desire other than the object of it herself. So, while the gentlemanly part of my nature suggests that you should leave now and never look back, I'm afraid that he isn't exactly the part that's in control of me right now. And as sorry as I am to say it, I probably wouldn't be able to let you leave if you tried.

"Oh don't worry, Robert. I don't plan on leaving. But if you want my body, you're going to have to _take it_, Honey. And I won't be an easy conquest because, you see, I wish to be faithful to Jace. So even though if you and I were both _unattached_, I would already be vigorously riding you right now, I'm afraid in reality you will have to subdue me first." And just like that, she used every ounce of her Shadowhunter training to run for the door… But I had decades more training than her and reacted immediately. So I got there before she did.

"Nice work!" She beamed and then kneed me in the groin as hard as possible. "Still want it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She seemed pleased with the groan of pain that escaped me. She wasn't kidding when she said 'no easy conquest'. In fact it seemed that despite her obvious interest, she had determined that if I was going to have her, then I surely had to work for it. So, up to the challenge, I pulled out a stele to heal my aching groin and then replaced it, shoving her quickly to the ground. Before she had a chance to get up, I straddled her and attempted a kiss.

She bit my lip, _hard_, almost tearing it clean off, and then rolled out from under me and tried to reach the door again. But of course, I grabbed her leg and pulled her back down. I yanked both her legs hard and pinning her under me, I slapped her in her pretty little face. "I hope you don't make Jace work this hard for it, my pretty little skank! I've never had any woman who acted so feisty and yet, wanted it so much." I said as she tried to struggle free. "The more you fight me, the more I will take pleasure in your pain Baby. So how about making this easier on yourself?" I asked her.

"Oh! You beautiful specimen of a man! I fought my own demonic Brother off on the night of the Burren… what in Sam hell would make you think that I can't keep _you_ at arm's length? Now, maybe you need a little added incentive here. If you win out against the full force of my protests, then I'm yours for the taking of course, but if you fail as I think you will and I escape your clutches, then I am running straight to Maryse and Jace and telling them that you tried to rape me. How does that sound?" She smiled, punching me three times in the face with all her might and then bolting to the door.

"Oh? Yeah? Not so fucking fast bitch!" I moaned as I took off after her, again beating her to the door but just barely. And I decided then that I was done fucking around with this and that I wanted what was mine, so I picked her up and threw her into the far wall. Before she recovered enough to run again, I quickly mounted her injured body and ripped her pants and panties open right where she I knew she would be sopping wet for me and oh was I right. After the first thrust she was mewling in pleasure and whimpering in pain.

"Congratulations stud! You've won me. Now while you're at it, may I have an Iratze please?" She begged, obviously in great pain from both her injuries and the harshness of my thrusts.

"Hmm, after that little battle for dominance you subjected me to? I think not, Clarissa." I said with a sadistic smirk.

"But how am I even supposed to orgasm for you through all of this pain?" She pouted like someone took her candy away.

"Oh, I think we'll manage it." I said, thrusting in deeper and harder and spanking her tits in the process. Sure enough she soon let out a loud wail and I got to find out the fun way that she was a squirter. I followed her into oblivion soon after and we both collapsed in pleasure. After we had calmed down from our mutual high I was happy to heal her ghastly wounds and felt quite bad for inflicting them in the first place.

She must have seen the guilt written all over my face because she kissed me then and said "Oh don't you dare feel bad about it! This was honestly the best way it could have played out. It would have been one thing if I hadn't been interested at all, then you'd just be a rapist. But I seriously doubt if had been that way with me, you would have allowed yourself to take it quite as far. I'd like to believe you are more of a real man than that. And if it had gone the other way and I'd simply rolled over and submitted to you willingly, then I would have been betraying Jace.

"We took the middle ground here and so really, neither of us needs to feel too guilty. You earned it fair and square and I got to keep my dignity and so, it will be our little secret. Now tell me, did you get all this out of your system or should I expect a repeat performance one day?" She asked while running her fingers through my hair.

"Well, I'm going to dispose of my little shrine as you called it and then we'll see in a few days if I'm still stuck on the idea or not. I'll let you know if I plan on conquering you again, my little trophy." I laughed and kissed her passionately.

"Fair enough, Robert, fair enough." She giggled.


	23. Melibellary

Clary's Kisses

"So, you totally have to meet this guy I'm seeing." I said to Clary one day when we were getting ready to go out hunting. "I think he might even end up being who I lose my virginity to." I grinned shyly while pinning up her hair.

"But Isabelle, aren't you scared?" She asked me, looking worried. "I've heard that it hurts a lot!" She stated with a grimace. Apparently poor little Clary wasn't looking forward to her first time. Although if she was into my Brother then I knew she had nothing to worry about, because I had accidentally seen his before and at the time I though it was pretty tiny!

"Yeah well, Meliorn, that's his name, is pretty well endowed so I am a little worried about that, but he's a Faerie, so they probably have a Faerie drink or some other type of magic that can make it hurt less." I assured her.

"Well, I don't know how I will ever have sex! I passed out the first time I had a rune drawn on me and used to freak out over needles so I don't know what I'm gonna do when my time comes!" She stated anxiously.

I laughed at her worried expression. "Just go for your first time with Jace, his little Elvis is exactly that, _little_" I giggled.

"Izzy! You know perfectly well that I can't do any such thing! You know about our… situation!" She huffed. Oh right, crap, I kept forgetting that my Brother was actually her Brother biologically (Of course they didn't find that out until after they had developed the hots for each other, in fact I'm pretty sure they both still have those feelings).

"Yeah well, I say fuck him anyway, Clary. Once he's inside of you, he's not going to care whose sister you are and neither will you!" I laughed as her face twisted into a horrified expression. "Although," I quickly add. "I am dating a Faerie right now and they're all inbred, so I might be a little biased!"

"They _are_?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think his grandparents were siblings and his mom's brother is his sister's father or something like that. I don't know. I tend to tune him out when he talks and stare at his sexy lips! Mmm, and they feel so damn good when they go down south on me!" I smirked nodding at the thought of it. Just thinking about the oral he had been giving me on our last few dates was almost enough to make me cum!

"What? You do that stuff with him?" She asked, floored by my openness.

I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "It's no big deal Clary, picture it as a different sort of kissing. There is a reason they are called lips Clary, because lips are for kissing. And that applies to both sets." I said, giving her a proper kiss on the mouth. I think it startled her, but to my pleasant surprise, she quickly reciprocated. And soon my mind was picturing all sorts of scenarios with her. But looking at the time I realized that if we didn't get ready and go hunting now I wouldn't have enough time to hunt before my date with Meliorn.

"I have an idea. I'm seeing him later tonight, want to come along and watch? You could even participate if you want but only if you wanted to." I smiled, kissing her again to remind her of why she should say yes. She didn't say anything though, she just nodded rapidly and I grinned at her beautiful face.

"Great, and if tonight ends up being the night, then you can even watch him fuck me!" I squealed in pure excitement.

* * *

><p>And so, that was how exactly four hours later, Clary ended up sitting near the foot of a Faerie bed while Meliorn took me for the very first time. With that very first penetration I screamed, grateful that we thought to put a Rune on the door.<p>

"How are you managing it Izzy?" She asked me, her voice chocked full of concern for my well-being.

"It's not too bad. It's huge and it hurts me but there is a lot pleasure with it too, I… Oh!" I cried out as the pleasure started to supersede the pain. And Clary walked closer to the bed and leaned over me, giving me a sexy kiss.

"Is it starting to feel better now Baby?" She crooned, running her fingers through my long hair.

"Uh huh! But I want you to keep kissing me, Sweety." I pouted at the brief absence of her lips and so, she brought them crashing down on me again, full force.

I wish I could tell you that having Clary there had been an unpleasant distraction and had made it harder to enjoy the experience. I wish I could say that my main enjoyment that night came from the Faery who was deflowering me, but it didn't. Having her there, with her warm kisses had set a precedent for me. And while on that evening I succumbed to several powerful orgasms that rocked through my body over and over again. It was to be the only time I was able to feel such a climax for the next several years.

Sex without the presence of Clary's warm kisses, wasn't half as good as the sex it had been with them. And Meliorn eventually realized that and then things went downhill pretty quickly for the two of us after that. Then when Simon and I eventually started dating, well, I couldn't exactly tell him that I had to fake every single orgasm and I also couldn't bring myself to ask him to let Clary watch. Their relationship had its own baggage after all. But really, I am getting ahead of myself here.

As Meliorn finished in me that night Clary's kisses were still my point of focus. And later, as we were leaving, I decided to ask her a favour. "Clary, did you enjoy that?" I asked her as we made our way back through the Faerie tunnels.

"Absolutely, Isabelle." She grinned. "I enjoyed it very much. Thank you, for allowing me to come."

"It was my pleasure and speaking of pleasure. Is there any way you'd consider returning the favour when your first time comes around?" I smiled at her.

She laughed good-naturedly, "Sure thing Izzy." She nodded.

Little did I know at the time that her first experience with sex would be in a cave in the land of Edom, the demon realm. And little did she know, while she and Jace (who was, after all, evidently _not_ her Brother) were enjoying each other by the shore a fresh water pool, that she had kept her promise after all and I was silently watching from nearby, loving every minute of it.

As it turned out, I ended up being there for another first of theirs, their wedding night. Except that time, they knew that I was there because I was lying in the bed beside them. After Simon and I had finally broken up, I became a lot closer with Jace and Clary and eventually, it became the three of us. So, after they got engaged they invited me into their marriage and I've never had to experience sex, without the presence of Clary's kisses, ever since.

Of course, it all started that very first night for me. With a Faerie named Meliorn as I learned that I was falling in love with my best female friend. So, thank you Meliorn, thank you so, so, very much!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one goes out to morgenstern18 who requester some Clariorn and was one of the winning guesses for Mystery Ship 2 which was… Jocelyn, demonstrating on… Clary! So there you go, some more Morgencest for you back there in Chapter 20, even though I couldn't put a warning label on it without giving away the mystery ship haha, sorry :-P And this one is also for taniablackthorn123 because she had requested some Melizzy a while back :-D<strong>


	24. Clebastian (Clonathan) Morgencest

My Sister is Mine

Well, after spying on the three girls from the next room I am as horny as all hell. And the need that I had felt for Clarissa on our horseback ride earlier this week when she had kissed me has increased tenfold after seeing her with Aline and Isabelle. She still doesn't know she is my sister. But I will soon fix that. I decide that I have a plan to get between her legs the next night, a plan that can't even backfire. The next day, sitting in the Penhallow living room, I am blessed to get a few minutes alone with my precious sister so, I nonchalantly ask her a question.

"Hey, Clary… you're quite good with runes, right? Is there a rune to make someone forget something? Or to do what you tell them? I told one of the guys back home about my secret crush and I really don't want it getting back to her. So, is there a rune to get him to keep my secret maybe?" I try to keep my tone light, so she will think it is just a casual question and it totally works.

"Let me come up with a few here for you if I can." She smiles and proceeds to draw in her sketchbook. "Okay so this one is similar to a persuasion rune but more powerful from the moment you draw it on him, he will do whatever you say for five minutes as long as it doesn't involve hurting anyone. So, if he already blabbed your secret, you can just get him to retract it. After that, this one here is a forgetting rune. He'll never remember that you told him or that he knows. But you will want to practice this one before you attempt it because it's drawn quite similarly to the one for perfect memory and you'd hate for him to remember it still ten years from now hey?" She laughs.

When she laughs like that her whole face lights up and I can't help admiring her beauty and thinking of how good it's going to feel tonight when I make her mine. I picture her squirming underneath me as I ruin the sheets with her beautiful blood. I can tell that she is definitely a virgin from the way she carries herself. No one could fake that kind of purity. It's going to be so beautiful when I steal her innocence.

* * *

><p>I wait until late that night and then, wearing the rune for silence, I sneak out and head to Amatis' house where she is staying. I use an odorless rune too, because that werewolf has been staying there and I don't want him to catch my scent. Just as I had hoped my beautiful sister is a sleep, wearing only a short, flowing nightie and absolutely no panties and not only that but she has kicked the covers completely off!<p>

I place a locking rune and a silence rune on the door, and then I walk over and kneel down beside her. I draw the first of the two runes she described for me, and her eyes fly open with the pressure of the stele. She looks panicked but I say, "Calm down Clary. You will enjoy every moment of what I'm going to do to you. Relax your muscles and take a deep breath please." So she does.

"Now, kiss me, Clary and enjoy it. You will like it and you will want more." I say, and she complies. Unlike out in the countryside, she doesn't pull away, or act troubled. She murmurs and mewls and intensifies each kiss, then initiates more. But we've used about half of the time for the rune, so I need to say more.

"Clary… tonight is going to be the night that you lose your virginity to me. Right now, you are making the decision in your mind that you want me to be your first and only lover. You are happy with your decision to do this, and excited at the idea of having me be claim you. Do you understand?" I ask and she nods frantically as she starts trying to undress me.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger!" I say and she slows her pace. "We are going to take this nice and slowly, I want your first time to last all night. You are going to hit so many highs in the throes of the passion we will share tonight, Baby. And every night when you dream, they will be pleasant dreams of me and the intimacy we share." I say and she nods as she starts to slowly kiss trails all over my anxious body, effectively calming me down and exciting me at the same time. _Oooh, she thrills me!_

"Sebastian, you are soooo much fun!" She giggles.

"Okay, but we have to talk about what you are going to call me once I'm inside of you. Do you think you are ready for me yet?" I ask, trying to be very patient but feeling anything but.

"Very ready, you make me so horny!" She squirms. Oh hell! I love it!

I check to make sure the rune hasn't faded. "You will stay relaxed through the pain and instead of getting upset about it you will enjoy the pain. You like to be in pain Clary. Tell yourself how much you like to be in pain." I ask her.

"I like pain, Sebastian, I like pain a _lot_." She nods. Good, this is going well!

"And you also love things that are weird and kinky and totally taboo. But Jace, isn't your Brother, Clary, I am. And you want to fuck me even more because of it. Okay?" And she nods again. "Jace isn't the real Jonathan, Clary, I am and you will either call me Jonathan, or Big Brother." Again, she nods.

"Perfect. Get ready for the pain Baby sister!" I say, in a deep voice that expresses my immense arousal for this Beautiful creation that was made just for me. My Sister was made to be mine. My Sister _is_ mine! I remind myself as I push my entire length all the way inside of her in one big, strong thrust.

"OH!" She exclaims and I watch as her face, which should have for all intents and purposes gone into a horrible grimace of pain at my intrusion, goes into an expression of beautiful pleasure pain as she enjoys the wonderful pain my immense size is causing her. I look down to see what I hoped so very much that I would see in this moment, the crimson stream that trickles out of her and shows me that I was the first to plant my proverbial flag in this particular mountain.

I own this girl and every part of her is mine. "Now, say 'yes, Big Brother!' and then scream 'Oh Jonathan!'" I ask and even though the rune has worn off, she says those wonderful things for me anyway and has her first of many extremely intense climaxes of this night, clutching tightly at my shoulders as it happens. Moaning and screaming and groaning and shrieking so loudly for me in beautiful pleasure pain as keep my thrusting hard enough to hurt her.

And her responses tell me that, yes, she is mine and yes, she likes it rough now, and yes I can bring her pleasure while I hurt her and it is just so beautiful. She won't remember any of this after I use the forgetting rune at the end, and so each time I do this I will have to remind her who she is to me and that I own her and how much she likes it and maybe if I keep being rough enough each time, she might continue to bleed for me, loving every minute of it.

Soon, my own first orgasm of the night is ripping thought me and I yell "OH! Clarissa, my sexy little Sister! Oh take your big Brother's seed! Oh yeah!" and as I collapse beside her for a brief moment of recovery time, I say the words I never thought I could understand, let alone mean. "I love you, Baby Sis. I love you so much." And she cries as she says,

"I'll never be more grateful for anything than I am for my Brother's love." Of course, while I will never forget her words. She will never remember them. And as I continue on my path of serving Valentine, by day, she will learn to hate me. But by night, whenever I find her alone, we will always have this. The bond of a sister and a brother in a bed sharing the private love I have taught us both to feel for one another, and carrying out our secret relationship that the waking world would never understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this has been my most requested pairing if you count the Clebastian <strong>_**and **_**Clonathan requests, I hope that I have somehow managed to sate both of those ships which are in as many ways different as they are the same.**

**This is also my main ship that I gravitate to. So if you like this pairing, please feel free to check out my other stories, most of them are at least partially if not exclusively Clonathan or Clebastian!**

**Thanks to amything1 and Emily for their direct requests as well as everyone else who has mentioned that they ship this pairing. (There are several of us crazy folk, I know) Happy Morgencesting!**


	25. Clalec

When a Choice Isn't Just a Choice

I didn't have the heart to tell him that from where his room was I could clearly hear all of his late night ejaculations. I was sure that it would have mortified him to know. But I knew that it was Jace's name he was always screaming when he came. It was so erotic that one day, I just had to go in there. I used a rune to unlock his door and another one for silence. He didn't notice right away as I came up beside him and replaced his frenzied pumping with my own gentle touch. Soon though, his eyes popped open and he looked over to see who was stroking him.

I smiled and said, "I heard you from my room and I thought you might like some help?"

"You know that I'm gay, Clary, why would you bother?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't mind if you pretend it's Jace who's touching you. But it's harder to pretend that if you're the one touching yourself isn't it?" I asked, pumping him with more force. My words must have reached him because he lay back on the bed and relaxed to my touch. When he finally came it was like a geyser shooting straight in the air and he screamed his release into a pillow. I licked up as much yogurt as I could off of his tan banana and decided it wasn't enough for me.

"Do you think you could still pretend I was Jace while you put it my ass, maybe?" I asked genuinely wanting to know if that would work for him.

"You would let me do that?" He asked me with a hopeful look in his eyes. "You wouldn't feel like I was just using you?"

"Naw man, I know it's gotta be hard to want something, knowing you can't have it. Aww, who am I kidding? I'm in the same boat with him that you are. The only difference is that I had him for a brief moment in time and then he slipped through my fingers. In some ways that's almost worse, because now I know what I'm missing and how much this sucks."

He sighed, motioned me over and asked "Have you ever done anal before?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "No, have you?"

"No, I haven't but I have read a lot about it so I thoroughly understand the process." He said and began to explain it to me. He made it sound pretty simple. First there would be a finger…then two…then three and when I was ready, he'd slip on a lubricated condom and try to be as gentle as possible. He warned me that no matter how cautious and careful he was, it was probably still going to hurt. I assured him I could handle it but suggested we go downstairs and have a couple of drinks first, just to loosen up our nerves and anesthetize me a bit. He agreed and we spent the next hour just hanging out and getting to know each other over drinks in the Institute's ginormous kitchen.

We talked about Jace and what we loved about him as well as all the jealousy we each felt over the other's connection to him. We talked about stupid laws and social taboos and how they were keeping us both from the boy that we each wanted. He told me he thought it would be easier to be me because there was an actual genetic reason for me and Jace not to be together, unless, as he put it we wanted to have three headed alien babies. And that, when we found it hard to be apart we could just remind ourselves of that.

But I said he had it easier because he didn't have to worry about a concrete obstacle like that, if he wanted to be with Jace they could just go live as mundanes and say screw the Clave. But he laughed and said that Jace would probably rather have the three headed alien babies with me than take off with him to be a mundane because Jace didn't desire him that way.

I smiled and reminded him that tonight, there was nothing Jace wanted more (because I was going to be Jace for him) and then we were out of that kitchen in a flash, heading to Alec's room to fuck like rabbits, well, gay rabbits.

* * *

><p>"Aaaahhhoouuch!" I exclaimed as he entered from behind me. "You weren't kidding it would hurt, huh?" I clenched my teeth trying to ride out the pain.<p>

"I'm sorry, Clary!" He said worriedly.

"Clary? What's she got to do with it?" I asked in my best impersonation of Jace, which didn't sound exactly like him but sounded a lot more like him that it sounded like me. And it seemed to be close enough for Alec's liking because he started to get into the roll play aspect of it.

"Jace, oh Jace! It feels so good to finally be inside of you Baby. I love you so much. I wish it could be like this always!" He grunted slamming into me, forgetting to be gentle. It wasn't too long before we were both getting off, him from being buried to the hilt in 'Jace' and me from touching myself while he plowed me. (After all, I couldn't very well ask for the wrap around when I didn't exactly have a very 'Jace like' body for the most part. Maybe we should have invested in a strap-on for this.

"Oh yeah, Jace! Jace! Jace!" He said as he came hard and fast into me.

"Alec, what were you calling me for? I could hear… Oh." Said a voice from the doorway, I guess in all our drunken frenzy we must have forgotten to put runes on the door! All was silent in the room for a minute. You could have heard a pin drop.

"You could have at least made her put a hat on to cover up all of that orange fire! She doesn't look a thing like me, its offensive!" He said coming straight over without acting a bit awkward about the situation and tugging on my curls.

"Well she ought to look at least a bit like you, she is your sister." Alec said, not making a move to pull out yet. He hadn't even had time to go flaccid since Jace coming in at the end of it must have had him turned right back on again. "Plus she's damned good at making herself _sound _like you. With my eyes closed I could hardly tell the difference. A tight ass is a tight ass Jace."

"I see. So what happens now, do you switch your position and you pretend to be me for her next? I mean if a tight ass is a tight ass, then a hard dick must be hard dick too right? It's all the same, isn't it? Should I buy the two of you a pair of matching t-shirts that say 'I'm with Jace' and have arrows pointing to each other now?" He sarcastically quips.

"What the fuck do you care? You refuse to be with her because it's 'wrong' and you would never in a million years lower yourself to admit it if a part of you did have any feelings for me. So let me ask you how this right here has anything to do with you whatsoever!" He yells referring to that fact that he was still buried hilt deep inside of me.

Well, I guess I knew Jace was unpredictable but I don't think I realized to what extent. He walked over and kissed Alec deeply with tongue for a good five minutes and then proceeded to do the same to me. Then he took a step back from both of us and spoke words I would never forget in my lifetime.

"It has to do with me, Alec, because the two people I love most in this world, I am apparently now at risk of losing _to each other_. And not, I might add, because they have any feelings for one another whatsoever, but simply because they are too fucking impatient to wait for me to get my shit sorted out and my head screwed on straight! So, yeah, I'm pissed. Because apparently they both don't love me nearly as much as I love them. After all, if you've got a tight ass and a hard dick, I suppose it doesn't really matter whose they are, now does it?" and he stormed out of the room.

Of course, we never told anyone else about that night. And thankfully Jace never did either. Things started to get themselves worked out eventually and a lot of the stress melted away once we each figured out a little better what we wanted out of life. Alec and I never forgot that night though, or the lesson that Jace had taught us. Because we both almost lost the one person who truly mattered to us over something that in the end amounted to a whole lot of nothing. Because a tight ass and a hard dick could never be just that, everything we do in life means something. A choice is never just a choice and nothing is ever as insignificant as it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With congratulations to Ficsmith, the other winner of Mystery Ship 2, who also correctly guessed that it was a little slice of Clarelyn Morgencest for you all :-D Keep those requests coming people!<strong>


	26. Helentine

Helentine

I was a young girl, only fourteen when he visited the Los Angeles Institute under an assumed name and stayed briefly with my family there. My father had never met him before and so, he was able to pass off his fake identity with no one the wiser.

One day, I was walking to my room after training in the early morning. I used to love to train first thing, so that I could watch the sun rise from the training room. Anyway, he had just come from a shower and was walking down the hall in only a towel which was riding low on his waist and all I could do was stare. I was just at the age where I was starting to appreciate the male form (and also the female form, though no one knew that at the time) And had begun giving myself pleasure at night through touch. You know, that time of self-discovery.

"You must be one of the two who are part-Fey? I can tell by your ears." He said, looking me over. It was so hard to focus on what he was saying when all I could think about was the tightly corded muscle all over his sexy body. He was the type of man who is similar to a Hollywood celebrity in the respect that any girl or woman who saw him would instantly be attracted and not really give a crap how old he was. I knew he must have been close to my father in age, but while I stood there, drooling over his muscles, that really didn't matter.

"Uh huh, I'm Helen." I said, because they were the only words I could manage to form. His beautiful silver hair was still wet and it was dripping water all over the rest of his body.

"Well Helen, I want you to be a good girl and remember something for me. Shadowhunter blood is always dominant. And it is pure and it is good. You are a Shadowhunter. And because you have Shadowhunter blood in you, it cancels out all that is impure from the faerie side. You will always be a Shadowhunter. You should remember that and never tarnish your own purity by associating with Downworld. Just because you have faerie in your lineage, doesn't make you one. So don't be a bad girl. The next time someone asks you if you're part faerie, you simply say, 'actually, I'm all Shadowhunter', because it isn't a lie. The fact that you are a Shadowhunter is the thing which is most important about you, do you understand?" I nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Good then. We two should spend a bit more time together, I think. It's nice to meet a young girl who listens well and is respectful. Most girls your age are so flighty. Are you doing anything right now? Have anything pressing that you need to get back to?" He asked me, his eyes running the length of my body, sizing me up.

"No, I just finished training for the morning." I smiled.

"Ahh, good girl, I like a girl who trains first thing." He grinned. "Let's go back to my room for a bit shall we? We can talk some more in there." He smirked and by the look on his face, I knew talking was the last thing he had on his mind. He held out his hand for me to take it and when I did, the towel slipped down even further, though he made no move to adjust it. We got to his room and no one had seen us. Once inside, he put a locking rune on the door and a rune for silence. And then he dropped the towel. "I hope you don't mind" He said. "I need to get changed."

All I could do was, stare. Which he of course noticed and said "Are you staring at this?" and slowly stroked himself. "Have you ever seen one before?" he asked and I shyly shook my head. "Would you like to touch it?" He smiled and even though I knew that I shouldn't. I nodded ever so slightly. "Come here then." And I cautiously strode forward. He showed me how to hold it and how to stroke it and guided me through the process as I worked him into a frenzy! I could tell by his responses that he liked what I was doing to him very much.

"Would you like to try using your mouth?" He asked me, panting in pleasure.

"Yes Sir. I would like that very much." I said, happy to be able to make him feel so good. And so he explained to me how to start off slowly by licking and tasting and gradually move on to taking more and moving my mouth up and down on him. His lesson was really helpful because it wasn't long before he had to coach me on something else… swallowing.

"Oh Baby girl, that was fantastic sweetheart! I liked it very much, thank you." He smiled.

"That doesn't mean we're done now does it?" I pouted half expecting him to kick me out already.

"No Cupcake, it means it's your turn now. Lie down for me?" He asked, and I complied. He kissed me for a while and started to kiss lower until he arrived at the place he wanted to be. He touched and kissed and stroked and licked and rubbed and sucked and soon I was shrieking in surprise and moaning his name (or what I thought was his name).

When he was satisfied that he had sent me over the edge enough times, he climbed back up the bed. "Would you like that to be the end of it Sweety or do you feel up to doing something that only big girls do?" He asked and I knew right away what he meant.

"Will it hurt very much?" I asked, already pretty well already decided on doing it. "Yes, Sweetheart it will probably hurt quite a lot at first. But you're a Shadowhunter, child. Shadowhunters take their pain as it comes because it's inevitable, you know that. And besides, after not too long the pain will give way to pleasure. And I'm very good at that part." He smiled tenderly.

"Then yes, I want to do this." I said, feeling confident in my decision. So, without further ado, he pulled out a little wrapped object, unwrapped it and put it on. Then I felt what could only be described as excruciating agony. Both the reality of it being my first time combined with the fact that he was so large made it hurt so much more. And looking back, I definitely think he took pleasure in that. Plus he wasn't very gentle although, not intentionally rough either.

"Breathe through it, Helen." He said, pushing himself in and then pulling it out over and over again. And he was right. Eventually the pleasure gave way to pain and he was incredibly talented and was able to get me off with no problem and as I climaxed so did he. Then we both laid there afterwards for a while, exchanging gentle kisses.

* * *

><p>He left our Institute soon after that. It wasn't until years later, when he was already dead and gone that I met a young man (or more accurately, a monster) who looked exactly like a younger version of him. And it was then, staring into the black eyes of Sebastian Morgenstern that I realized that the man who long ago had deflowered me must have been none other than Valentine himself. I never told anyone that fact. Not even Aline. I didn't want them to look at me differently. Thank the Angel for that little wrapped object he put on though. In my opinion we don't need any more Morgensterns in the world, no thank you.<p>

It was always hard to believe after that, that that man, who had been so very irresistible and spoken so kindly to a young girl all those years ago, could have also been the zealot who tried to destroy us all. Oh well, I guess it's true what they always say about psychopaths, because he certainly was charming to say the least.


	27. Rochael

Rochael

It wasn't my Parabatai's body that made me fall in love with him. Although I must admit he had a spectacular one of those as well. No, the thing that attracted me most about Robert was his mind. He was probably the most intelligent member of our little group (unless your definition is limited only to book smarts because Hodge was an encyclopedia). Everyone thought that Valentine was the brilliant one but that's because he was a charismatic speaker and also very good at surrounding himself with intelligent people, like Robert. Robert was the brains whereas me, well, I was the brawn.

Ironic then, isn't it that I was the one out of the two of us who could admit to liking men. Robert, well he just couldn't wrap his head around it. I remember the first day we ever discussed it. We were sitting on a ledge overlooking Angel Square and I said "Hey, check out that guy over there!"

Robert looked at the man in question and said, "Yeah, what about him?"

I laughed good-naturedly and said "Well, don't you think he's hot?"

He looked again at the man and said "I doubt it. He seems appropriately dressed for the weather." To which I obviously face palmed.

"No, you goof, I meant hot as in physically attractive! Check out his muscles, I bet he's really strong." I said, wistfully.

"You mean, you notice things like that? Isn't that sort of…" I interrupted him before he could finish that thought.

"Gay? Yeah maybe, does it bother you?" I asked figuring I'd just punch him if he said anything disparaging.

"No Michael, you're free to be attracted to anyone you want, provided you leave me out of it." He said, looking out over the Square.

"What do you mean leave you out of it?" I asked.

"I mean that I don't want you to ask me anymore what I think about any particular man's physique Michael." He frowned.

"Are you saying you don't think about it?" I pressed, wanting so badly to know.

"No, I am not saying that at all. I am saying that regardless of whether or not I think about it, I would prefer not to talk about it and I would like you to respect that." He sighed knowing I wasn't going to let up on this without a straight answer or… a not straight answer as the case may be.

"So you _do_ think about it?" I grinned.

"I am not going to dignify that question with a response because I just told you that I don't wish to talk about it." He said getting more and more agitated but the answer was written all over his face.

"Have you ever checked me out?" I pried.

"Do you seriously think that if I wouldn't answer your first question, I would somehow be _more _inclined to answer _that_?" He huffed, again giving me his answer through body language.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled. And we were quiet for a few minutes after that. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"So what did you decide?" I asked him.

"About what Michael?" He asked, becoming a bit irritated that I wouldn't simply 'enjoy the view in silence' like he wanted to.

"About me, when you were checking me out. Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked him, making my best sexy face.

"You really want to know what I think, Michael?" Mmmn, the sound of my name on his lips used to drive me so damned crazy. And I would wonder what my name would sound like if he were screaming it in the throes of passion.

"Yes, Robert. I really want to know what you think." I said, swallowing down the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Well, Michael… I think… that you, my Parabatai… are absolutely…incorrigible." He laughed ruffling my hair, almost knocking me off the ledge.

"Gee, thanks." I say, trying to sound upset. But of course, it was always so hard for me to stay mad at Robert.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." He said, trying to sound sarcastic. Instead, that word on his lips, just aroused me further to the point where I needed his help climbing down from the ledge afterward. When he asked me about it, I lied and said I had trained a lot that morning and was feeling stiff. But I was always a terrible liar, so I think he knew. I think he always knew how I felt, long before I ever told him. And I wish that when I eventually did tell him… he'd been brave enough to say it back.


	28. Sebagnus

Sebagnus

"So, Asmodeus, why have you summoned me? You know that I have a world to destroy." I said, not wanting to be bothered.

"Yes and you are using mine from which to do it. That means that I require payment from you." The greater demon said. "Your mother, Lilith may run this world alongside of me, but that does not mean she has complete authority over it. Nor does she have any authority over me. So therefore my assistance with your plans and the use of demons which are loyal to me, are not free, Sebastian. And thanks to the arrival of my son and his measly friends, I now have a way for you to repay my kindness." He smirked and motioned a demon forward that was carrying the limp form of his son Magnus, the warlock who was my prisoner.

"Sebastian, my son has been a very bad boy, allying himself with the Nephilim, dallying with the young Shadowhunter boy, siding with the Clave, working for them, sometimes even free of charge. It's disgraceful and I need you to put a stop to it. Sebastian, you are now tasked with raping some sense into Magnus. That will be sufficient enough payment for my services, I think. You may begin whenever you are ready." He said.

"Here and now?" I asked, not wanting any part in this plan.

"There is no time like the present and if I am not a witness to it than I have no cause to believe you have actually done as I ask have asked. So you may go ahead." He said and even I knew better than to piss of a demon the likes of Asmodeus. So I laid Magnus out on the dais. As I began to strip his clothing I whispered in his ear.

"Look, I don't want to be doing this anymore than I'm sure you want me to be doing this, so if you want this to be over quickly, then you'd damn well better scream out in pain because obviously that is what your father wants you to feel here, _pain_. And believe me… being raised by Valentine, I should know what that's like." I said and he nodded slightly that he understood.

So as I ripped his clothes off and thrust violently into him, he shrieked like I was killing him. I don't know how much of it was put on for the demon's benefit and how much was real anguish caused by the real pain he was feeling (because no, I wasn't being gentle about it). At any rate there must have been some pleasure amid the pain because eventually he succumbed to the expected physical response, as did I. Though I think it shamed us both to admit it. And as I pulled out, I saw that one single tear had escaped down Magnus's cheek. Which Asmodeus noticed and laughed hysterically over.

"And that, my son, is what happens to children who disobey their fathers. They get punished. Now let that be a lesson to you the next time you decide to assist the Angel's Children." And he laughing again and left us there, crawling back under his rock or wherever he spends his time.

That night, I made sure that Magnus anonymously received an extra ration of food and drink as well as a pillow and a blanket. The next day he seemed to be in a bit better shape, probably because of having eaten well and sleeping soundly. That morning when I went to check on him, he asked me about it.

"Why? Why bother showing me kindness at all Sebastian?" He asked, trying to keep the emotion from showing on his face.

I sighed before attempting to explain. Under normal circumstances I would never feel it necessary to explain myself to a warlock. But needless to say, we had… bonded. "I know people like to forget that it exists because they view the world and the people in it as being either good or evil, plain and simple. They prefer to see only black or white. But believe it or not, I do have a human side. And let's just say that maybe I once had something similar to what Asmodeus made me do to you done to me. Let's just say that I might know how it feels and leave it at that, okay?" And he nodded, understanding completely.

"Sebastian…I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Thanks Magnus, I'm sorry too." He nodded and then I left his cell and we went back to being a demonic overlord and his warlock prisoner. But for that one moment, I think we had _almost _been friends.


	29. Alemon

My Girlfriend's Brother

"So, did your sister tell you that she thinks I'm Bi?" I ask, as I walk through the park with them. Izzy is farther up ahead talking with Jace and Clary and has intentionally left me to walk and talk with Alec and Magnus.

"Really? What made her think that?" Magnus asks.

"Umm, she sort of found a book of erotic stories under my bed that was all-male. I tried to tell her I had meant to grab the all-female one when I bought it but she didn't buy it." I say and Alec laughs.

"You seriously expected her to believe that? Those things have pictures on the covers, there's no way you could have made that mistake, Simon." He grins.

"Yeah I know but I had to say something. I didn't want her to know." I sighed.

"Why not, Simon? It's not anything to be ashamed of." Magnus says softly with an encouraging smile.

"I know that, I'm not ashamed. It's just that she wants me to…experiment and I don't think I'm ready for that." I sigh.

"Why not? It's not that scary, really. You just need to find someone that you trust who can show you the ropes." Alec says.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to conjure up some sort of mythical, attractive, _single_, gay guy who I magically feel comfortable with, to teach me how to be bi?" I say a bit exasperatedly. Magnus stops walking.

"Or, you could just use ordinary forms of communication, to ask the attractive gay guy that I know you feel comfortable with and whose sister you happen to be dating. Simon, since you're not looking for a relationship or someone to fall in love with or anything, the person doesn't have to be single. He just has to have a tolerant, laid back partner who knows better than to get jealous over something like that. Know what I mean?" Magnus says, Alec chuckles to himself and I turn beet red.

"Did you seriously just offer to loan me your boyfriend, Magnus?" I ask, incredulous.

"That depends on you, Simon. Do you find my boyfriend to be an attractive person who you feel comfortable with? Cause if you do, then… yeah I just did." Magnus smiles in a reassuring way as if to say that it's really no big deal.

"And what, pray tell, do _you _plan on doing while I'm off exploring with Simon, Darling?" Alec asks Magnus, who grins.

"Why, Isabelle, of course."

* * *

><p>"So, if you don't think of this as an uncomfortable situation, Simon, then it won't be." Alec said, sitting on my bed the next evening.<p>

"Okay, am I supposed to just do what comes naturally then?" I ask, still feeling nervous.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Alec says, and so I do what comes naturally in that moment, I kiss him. Now, you have to understand that vampires are controlled by all of their more primal instincts, such as lust. So, the moment I start kissing him, I already find myself wanting it to lead into other things. And it does. As soon as he realizes that I'm not holding back he doesn't either. And I find myself remembering that the only person Alec has ever been with is Magnus, so in all actuality he's probably just as excited about this little experiment as I am.

"You are an amazing kisser Simon!" Alec says as my hands run all over his body.

"You're not so bad yourself, Alec." I say, launching into yet another round of kisses. Soon he asks me for something that I didn't even think was on the menu, let alone that he'd suggest it.

"Simon, would it be weird if I asked you to drink from me?" He asks, motioning to his neck.

I swallow down the excitement I am feeling at the mere mention of that possibility and say "No, it wouldn't be weird. But I would need to know you're sure about it. It's not exactly something we can take back once it happens." I say, looking into his eyes.

"Well, this is probably the only time I'll ever be spending any intimate time with a vampire, so, yes I would like to try it." He smiles and I definitely don't have to be told twice. I move to hold Alec in my arms the same way I've done before with Izzy when she has let me drink from her. Then I start to press gentle kisses along Alec's neckline. Sucking and licking and nipping for a while before I ever get to the biting part. As soon as we're both ready for it, I sink my teeth in.

"Ahhh!" I hear Alec moan. "By the Angel, Simon that feels soooo good!" He exclaims, panting in sheer enjoyment. As soon as I've had my fill of his blood, I decide I want to taste something else of Alec's and I ask him if he wouldn't mind letting me go down on him.

"Yeah, that'd be great, just no fangs for this part, please?" He laughs and so I happily kiss a trail down south and eventually he is writhing and thrusting into my mouth. He seems super pleased to learn that I have no gag reflex and I quickly learn how much that actually comes in handy. I can take it as deep as he wants me to, with no issues. Soon, all the pleasure is getting to be too much for him.

"Simon, do you want me to cum in your mouth or would you like me to explore another part of you now?" He asks. _Oh mercy! I want that!_

"I want you in my ass, Alec. Please." I say quietly, feeling a bit ashamed to admit that I need him in that way. But he just smiles and says okay. So a few minutes later, Alec is pounding me in my ass and I am loving every minute of it. It hurt so damn much going in that I was surprised the Mark of Cain didn't just assume he was trying to kill me and end him right then. But somehow we both survived it and oh was it worth it!

Later, after several more rounds and several more 'firsts' for me, we have collapsed on the bed in a heap and are just cuddling and kissing.

"Alec…" I say, running my hands through his beautiful dark hair.

"Yes Simon?" He asks, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I hope Izzy and Magnus have been having as much fun as we did." I smile, enjoying this peaceful moment of bliss.

"Me too, Simon. Me too."


	30. Mystery Ship 3

Under the Starry Sky

She looked so damned cute all dressed up for the ceremony. I could hardly take my eyes off of her. She'd come so far and grown so much since I had last seen her. I knew that she had picked the direction she wanted her life to take and was running with it. I just hoped she wasn't running in the wrong direction. When she came to me and told me that she was doing this and wanted my support, what could I say? We were friends and friends had to be there for one another. Even if you believed your friend was doing something stupid and was going to end up getting hurt.

After everything was said and done, she had asked me to come for a walk with her. "I just can't be as happy for myself right now as everyone wants me to be, that's all." She sighed as we walked through a nearby garden.

"Look, I get why you're doing this and it makes sense. If I were you, I'd probably be doing the same thing. But the fact remains, if you're going to make your bed, then you pretty much need to lay in it, don't you?" I asked, trying to get her to see reason.

"I just wish things were different." She shook her head. "How do you do it?" She asked me. "I mean, you've been through a lot of difficult things in your life, do you ever wish you could change it?"

"All the time, yeah, there are many things I wish I could change. But the point is that I know I can't change them, so what is the use of dwelling on them when it isn't going to do me any good?" I asked her.

"Okay, well maybe that has been true of some of _your_ obstacles. But this one of mine, it's not immovable, I know it isn't. I just feel like if I had the right leverage, or the right angle. You know? I mean, there are so many people who must be going through the same thing that I am, and yet are powerless to change it. Well, maybe they don't have to be powerless. Maybe, all it takes is for one person to stand up and say enough is enough. You of all people ought to understand that." She sighs.

"Is that what you think I did? Just, decided not to be powerless one day and said 'hey, enough is enough'? Surely you're not forgetting how many people I had supporting me, on the day I stood up and made myself heard. Surely the history books aren't painting _me_ out to be some kind of hero?" I shook my head. "And even if I were a hero, what could a hero do about this? Heroes fight the bad guys, they don't fight each other. In fact, the last person who didn't like the way things were and tried to change them _was_ the bad guy. Or at least, _a _bad guy, he definitely wasn't a hero."

"Are you saying I shouldn't try to change it?" She frowned.

"No! Not at all, I'm just trying to say that you need time to figure out the right way of approaching this instead of going off half cocked, okay Sweety?" I ask, trying to soothe her by brushing her hair out of her face and resting a hand calmly on her shoulder.

"And what, pray tell should I do in the meantime, huh?" She sighed.

"That's a good question. But I think, maybe you need a distraction." I said, nodding.

She was quiet for a few minutes. And we just stood there like that. Breathing in the night air and trying to push the world away with our minds.

"Well will you be it?" She asked me.

"Will I be what?" I replied.

"Will you be my distraction? Just for tonight. Please?" She asked, stepping closer and lifting her arms to wrap her hands around the back of my neck, pulling me towards her.

"I don't know, I shouldn't, I want to, but I shouldn't. I could get in serious trouble if you're actually insinuating what I think you're insinuating." I said to her, trying to back up, though she isn't giving me room to.

"How could you get in trouble if I am the one initiating it?" She intimated, brushing her lips with mine. "Or do you mean trouble with your boyfriend?" She sighed with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Psh! He wouldn't care. I mean get in trouble because you're just a kid and I'm not! It isn't right!" I huffed, trying to think of all the reasons this couldn't work or shouldn't happen.

"Oh please! You're hardly ancient you know. And I'm not a kid just because I'm younger than you. Now please, be a good friend? I just need a distraction, okay? So please just shut up and kiss me!" She yelled and then her lips were on mine and they were frantic. And I couldn't help but love the feel of them. They were so soft. The lips I was used to kissing were a lot rougher but these lips were like silk!

And it was later that night under the starry sky, rolling around in the grass with her, naked and not caring anymore who saw us, that I decided that this girl deserved my help. Not just tonight and not just as a distraction, but help with her cause. Help with figuring out what to do about her problems and help with solving them. She deserved my loyalty and my friendship and everything that could give her. And it was that night that I vowed she'd have it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this one might be a bit harder, I'm hoping, cuz you guys are just too good at these! So if someone correctly guesses this, they can either pick two pairings I haven't done yet, or a sequel to one of the earlier chapters of their choice! Happy guessing!<strong>


	31. Cluke

Sharing the Love

I knew he was with her at night sometimes. I think that was part of the reason she often avoided me and stayed out with her friends at the institute. I knew it, but I also knew that it was mutual. He wasn't coercing her. It all started sometime after our return from Edom. She had lost her virginity to Jace there, in the demon realm and she wanted to go on the birth control pill. She told me about it and asked me to take her to the doctor to get a prescription for it.

I must have mentioned to him that I was taking her there and why. Of course I didn't think anything of it. He was always our safe haven. The one we went to in times of trouble or when we needed help, the one who cheered us up and made us laugh and even dried our tears. That was why I married him. Not because I needed a man in my life but because of the way he could make me feel. And quite frankly, he still does make me feel that way. Even now that I know without a doubt that he is also with her.

You'd think our sex life would have deteriorated once he started doing that with her, but it hasn't. I know that I should be appalled. That I should freak out and get her away from him, that I should probably even leave him. But I have no desire to do that. You see, it's not as bad as it seems, at least not from where I'm standing.

For starters, she's an adult now, old enough to make her own decisions. I never trusted Jace with her from the beginning or thought that he would be any good for her. I mean… he was raised by a monster. I have no doubt that one day, he will snap. Whereas Luke, well, Luke is someone who I've always trusted to take care of her. He's just taking care of her in a different way these days, the same way that he takes care of me. And I know that she even initiated it in the beginning, this thing between them.

She actually warned me about it before it happened. Although, I don't think that was her intention. She came to me one day and said "Mom, what can a person do if they develop feelings for someone they know that they shouldn't have feelings for? Is there any way to _stop_ feeling it?"

So, in my Motherly wisdom, I spoke the truth. "Not really, Honey. You sort of have to let it run its course. But you do your best not to act on it, if you know it's inappropriate." I smiled.

"What if my impulse control isn't good enough? What if I did act on it? Would that make me a bad person? Would you hate me?" She asked, desperate for my reassurance.

"Making a bad decision, even one with serious consequences, doesn't make you a bad person, Clary. What would you make you a bad person, would be if you did something that you knew was wrong and didn't feel any guilty over it. Considering how much you seem to be beating yourself up over this, whatever it is, I'd say that actually means that you are a good person, who strives to do good things, even if she doesn't always succeed. Remember Clary, no one is perfect."

"Is there anything I could ever do that would make you stop loving me?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Nothing, no never, Clary, never would I stop loving you! I might get upset with you sometimes, but you will always have my love, Sweety, no matter what." I smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe you have to say that because you're my mom and you raised me, but would you be saying it if I was anyone else that you cared about?" She asked, although at the time I wasn't sure why.

"Well, it would depend on how solid my relationship was with the person I suppose. My love for you is unconditional. So is my love for Luke. Everyone else comes slightly second, but there are many other people who are important to me. And I think that most of them would have to work pretty hard to fall out of my favor. I try to be pretty loyal and I try not to judge. I mean look at it all that it took for me to finally give up on Valentine and he was absolutely toxic. Some people might say I'm too loyal but the way I look at it. Well, I suppose I try to think about how I would feel if it were me in the other person's shoes. And I know that I would want them to love me in spite of my many flaws and the many terrible mistakes that I've made in my life."

My saying that seemed to pacify her and we never talked about it again. And I must say her self-control held out pretty well after that. It was at least a few months after that talk that I got up one night to get a glass of water and realized that Luke wasn't in bed. I figured he was called away on pack business but something told me to go check on Clary. Well you can imagine what I found. I never told either of them what I saw, I simply went back to our bedroom to process my thoughts.

I was so angry. But it was clear from the way the scene in the other room looked that it was definitely mutual. They had both looked so, happy. And it was while reflecting on this that my conversation with Clary came back into my mind and it dawned on me. That whole time, she had been talking about Luke! And when I thought about what I had said to her, I had practically given my permission. In my desire to assure my daughter that she could do no wrong in my eyes and inspire confidence, I had possibly said things that led to her acting on her feelings for my husband.

Then I thought, well, what was Luke's excuse? But, rather than be a hypocrite about it. I decided to look at it from his point of view, because I had told Clary that I wasn't judgmental and that I tried to put myself in the other person's shoes. Well, I suppose, if I was a middle aged man with a middle aged wife and a beautiful, eighteen year old girl, who was obviously my type, started coming on to me. Started dressing in more sexy clothing for my benefit. And she was already someone I cared about. Would I be able to resist her advances? The answer was, no, probably not.

So I decided to bide my time and see what happened. I knew that Clary was on the pill and that they were both clean, so there were no immediate physical concerns so I waited and I didn't say anything. The results were astonishing! I thought surely that the quality of our marriage would decline. But instead, Luke spent more time with me and we became even better friends. Our romance was stronger too. It was like when he was with me, it wasn't just because I was his only choice anymore. He was truly choosing to be with me. And we had sex a lot more often too and it was better sex. I don't think that I understand why, but everything was just all around better between us.

And Clary was always in a good mood. And she had more pep in her step. And she seemed to be finally healing from the trauma that had been inflicted on her by her brother and father. She was back to being the carefree, fun loving, Clary who I remembered from before her involvement with the Shadow world. There were only two things that suffered and I knew what would fix them. Her relationship with Jace was deteriorating pretty quickly and she had completely distanced herself from me. Both of which I knew were because of the guilt.

So, I decided it was time to tell her what I knew. By this time they had been sneaking around for a few months. I sat her down at the kitchen table one morning, when I knew that Luke was out for the day. "Clary, it's time you and I had a talk" I said, trying to maintain a pleasant tone because I didn't want her running scared.

"Sure Mom," She smiled. "What's up?"

"Are you ever going to have the courage to tell me? I guess when we had our little talk before I forgot to mention that honesty is always the best policy." I said. "Besides, I've known about it the whole time anyway."

"You know?" She asked, clearly trying to figure out if we were both talking about the same thing.

"About you and Luke, yeah, I've known since what I'm pretty sure was the first time, about four months ago?" I confirm.

"Wow. Did he tell you? I made him promise that he wouldn't." She asked looking angry and betrayed.

"No, honey, he kept your secret for you, although it wasn't fair of you to ask him to. It could have wreaked havoc on our relationship, having that hanging in the air between us, if I hadn't known." I sighed.

"You're right mom. I was selfish. I knew that if you found out, everything would be ruined and I didn't want that. I'm sorry." She said, crying.

"Look at me, Clary. I've known this whole time. Was anything ruined?" I smiled.

"I guess not. Why didn't you freak out or try to put a stop to it?" She asked me.

I thought for moment because it was a good question. "There were a few reasons. One, as I said when you first told me about your feelings is that some things just need to run their course. Two, you both seemed so happy, I didn't want to ruin that. Three, which was very selfish, Luke's been pampering because of his guilt over this and I must admit I enjoy being doted on. Four, I'm sorry but I don't see you as a threat to my marriage. I know if it ever came down to a choice, he would choose me. And five, which wasn't maybe very nice on my part, I liked that it's been keeping you away from Jace." I admitted.

"Okay well I think you're right about a lot of things. I think it's already running its course. I think that probably this was just something we both needed to get out of our system. I mean, it's still fun and we both still want to, but we're not as desperate for it as we were in the beginning. And yeah, we have been happy. I think I make him feel young again. I know it's weird but I like that. And he makes me feel beautiful in a way that Jace doesn't. Jace is cocky and thinks he himself is the most beautiful person on the planet, so it's a little dating Narcissus, if you know what I mean.

"But Luke, he just sees himself as an ordinary guy, even though he's far from ordinary. But having someone so humble tell you that you're beautiful. Well, I suppose you'd know, wouldn't you. I don't exactly have to tell you what it's like. You get it, right?" She grinned.

"Yeah, Sweety, I get it." I smiled because it was true. Luke has that way about him. Like he feels honored that you would even give him the time of day, it's very uplifting. I listened as she continued on.

"And I really don't get why but, I've noticed it's been better for you guys too. And I was glad of that. You're right to be confident about your marriage, Luke's not going anywhere, he loves you to the moon and back and he always, always will. There isn't anything that I or any other woman could do to change that. I've just been selfishly borrowing him for a time and I can't even tell you why because I don't really understand it myself. If I knew why I had these feelings, I would have been better equipped to fight them. As it stands, I just know that for some reason, I've felt like I needed this. Mind you, I felt horrible about it, which is why I've been avoiding you so much. I'm really sorry Mom." She cried.

"Hey, don't be! It seems like a lot of good has come out of this. It's one of those rare circumstances where we should just be proud to let our freak flag fly, I guess. I'll talk to him too. I'll tell him that I know and maybe we can put this on some sort of schedule or something. He doesn't have to sneak out in the middle of the night like he's been doing. We can work out a better system than that. Designated times or set nights of the week or something. Like he's a townhouse on a time share." I laugh, trying to make light of the whole thing.

"Mom! You make him sound like a piece of meat!" She gasps, trying not to laugh, because really, it's pretty fuckin funny.

"Well he does have one. A piece of meat, that is." I smirk and then my face falls serious as I think about the other issue we haven't addressed yet. "Clary, you really do need to tell Jace I'm afraid. I know you don't want to, but he has a right to know." I said as gently as possible.

"I know, but mom! He's going to break up with me. And I can't lose him, I love him!" She cried.

"Well, I think the two of you definitely need to either fix what's broken or go your separate ways. Obviously he isn't holding your interest, so there is that problem to address and he isn't going to be happy that you've lied to him. But if you really want to work things out with Jace, then you're going to need a clean slate and for that, you will have to tell him sooner or later. But in my opinion, sooner is always better, Sweety.

"And you have to understand that he is going to be angry at least at first. I've had months to come to terms with this, he hasn't. You're going to have to give him time. And you can't expect him to forgive you right away. In his eyes, it will feel like a betrayal, Clary. And it may be a long time, before he can trust you again. So you have to tell him, and then you have to be patient. And let me just warn you now, that if he does decide to stay and fight for your love, he's probably going to ask you to choose, Honey. He'll probably want you to give Luke up." I said gently.

"Yeah, I know, and it's not like I wouldn't have to eventually anyway, I just don't know that I'm ready to right now, you know? Oh well, I guess it will all come out in the wash." She sighed. And shortly after that our man came home. And it was time for me to have yet another awkward discussion. Oh the joys of being me.


	32. Clacebastian Morgencest

Clacebastian

**Clary's POV**

I knew that Sebastian was going to have sex with me whether I let him or not. That was one of the 'perks' of being the new Queen of Edom, after the heavenly fire failed. I knew I had no choice in the matter, but maybe, just maybe I could affect how. "Sebastian?" I started.

"Yes, Sister?" He asked, absentmindedly running his hand up my thigh as we sat in the throne room deliberating on the fates of all my family and friends.

"When you take me tonight, do you want me to enjoy it or not?" I asked, casually as if I were asking how he liked his eggs.

"Of course I want you to enjoy it. Although, I didn't know that was an option, I thought you hated me and are only staying here so that I don't kill your friends?" He asked, looking into my green eyes with his black ones.

"That's been true up to now yes, but I have a request. Something that I think might change the tide for you. You probably won't like the idea though." I sighed, still playing it cool.

"I am not releasing your friends, Clarissa, so don't even ask me." He frowned.

"I wasn't going to, Sebastian. When you take me for the first time, I want Jace to be there, if it's alright with you, of course?" I smiled meekly, hoping he would appreciate the feeling of superiority my tentative approach gave him.

"Hmm, that is an interesting request. I assume you mean as a participant, not that you want him to watch in agony suffering silently from the sidelines?" He snickered at the prospect of the latter.

"Yes, I want him to participate. I know that once I've been here long enough, as your Queen, I will eventually become comfortable with you, despite our sordid history. But, I am by no means there yet. And Jace is someone I still feel comfortable with and I think that involving him might benefit the both of us. What do you think?" I asked, waiting for him to blow up on me. Instead, he just chuckled.

"I have a few conditions for this little arrangement, but if you and Jace can both agree to them, I think it could be arranged, yes." He smirked.

"First, the two of you must come to dinner with me tonight, and be respectful the entire time. And I choose what you both wear for the evening. Second, if any of my demons or Endarkened asks you, I raped you mercilessly while Jace cried in the corner. After all, I do have a reputation to maintain. Third, he doesn't do a single thing to you unless I get to do it first. And fourth, neither of you will ignore me. You will be expected to administer to my sexual needs and if Jace wants to be there, then he will be expected to do the same, got it?"

Well, I have no idea how I'm supposed to get Jace to agree to that, but reluctantly I nod anyway. "Yes, thank you Sebastian. I will let Jace know the requirements and then I will bring you his answer."

**Jace's POV**

I have no fucking clue how I let her talk me into this. We are on our way to Sebastian's chamber for I shudder to say it, a consensual threesome with him. The only reason, I'm agreeing to this is because the alternative was him raping her. And I just couldn't allow her to be hurt like that when I knew I had the power to stop it.

Dinner hadn't been too stressful. It reminded me of our time in the inter-dimensional apartment, when we would all just pretend to get along. It had been civil, at least. However this thing that was about to happen? This wasn't civil. In fact it wasn't even civilized. The idea of doing anything with Clary's demonic brother had my stomach squirming.

She turned to look at me when we arrive outside of his door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you have to go through this with him, I'd rather be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you and so, if this is the only way to do that, then yeah." I smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled from inside and so, reluctantly, we went in. It helped a little that we had both consumed a few drinks with dinner, but it didn't help much.

Sebastian was sprawled out on his bed, sharpening his daggers. Umm, that's not creepy at all, nooooo. "Sister, Brother, welcome! Come and join me." He grinned, spreading his arms out. I've noticed he has two modes where I am concerned. Hating me with all the frigidity of hell… or calling me Brother and expecting me to do his bidding. Well, I guess it was better that he wasn't in hating me mode for this because I'm sure it would have ended badly for me if he were. Not that there's really a happy ending available here.

Clary must still have been very nervous of his temper because she immediately complied, terrified of setting him off with any small show of disobedience. "That's a good girl." He said to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair, putting on the protective big brother act for all it was worth. "Jace are you joining us anytime soon? Your spot on the bed is getting cold." He smirked, patting the bed beside him. I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration, trying to reconcile myself to what I needed to do.

"Yeah, fine." I huffed, cautiously sitting down beside him.

"Jace, dearest Brother. You must be absolutely dying to kiss her, am I right? Why don't I help you out with that?" and he carefully turned Clary to face him. Then, stroking her cheek delicately, acting as if there weren't an evil bone in his body, he pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips. I was shocked at the gentleness of the gesture until I realized exactly what he was doing. He was doing it to tease me.

Because now, even though as I always did when I was alone with Clary, I wanted to shower her with kisses, now because of this sick bastard, I was limited to one chaste kiss. So, when I took it, I made sure that my eyes spoke the words that my lips couldn't say, as I looked at her with all the longing of my heart.

And on went this ridiculous dance. He would kiss her once more, with a slightly open mouth this time and then I would get to do the same. But after a few kisses, he reiterated the clause that I had been trying fervently to block out. "Jace, aren't you forgetting about my needs? Where's the love, Brother?" He grinned making kissy faces at me.

Let me tell you, it took every ounce of will power I had not to either backhand him or vomit on his face. But somehow, I miraculously didn't do either, as I leaned in and kissed the last person in the world I would have wanted to kiss. I would do anything for Clary. I'd do anything to be with her and I'd do anything to protect her, even if it meant pretending to enjoy an evening with this maniac. So I decided that I would pretend I was just an actor and this was just a roll and I had to sell it. If Clary could do it, then so could I.

"Well, I don't know about you Jace, or you Clary, but I for one can't take this slow pace anymore. And I would like to touch my Sister." He said and intensified his next kiss with Clary. Instead of ending the kiss or breaking away, he kept kissing her and began running his hands along her bare skin, touching her everywhere. The only good thing was that it meant I could do that too, once his 'turn' was finished. The worst part was that it meant he was going to expect me to touch him like that soon.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was initially so disappointed that Clarissa felt the need to have _him_ here for our first time. Of course I allowed it, because it meant so much to her and I really do want to make her happy. Now if she had asked to be with only him _instead _of me, the answer would have been a flat out 'NO'. She is mine and she will always be mine.

This, I felt, was a passable compromise. However, as time progressed, I realized it was the greatest idea ever. Clarissa totally opened up to me during our little arrangement. She let me do whatever I wanted with her body, knowing that if I did it, Jace got to do it to. To say that we went 'all the way' would have been an understatement.

The three of us stayed in that bed, reveling in one other's ministrations, for a good twelve hours, thanks to some powerful stamina runes. And once we each got over our own individual compunctions about it, I think I speak for all three of us when I say it was a blast. I watched as the two of them went from reluctance, to resignation, to acceptance, to enjoyment, to pure ecstasy.

I thought that my shining moment would be when Clarissa kissed me of her own free will after one of the many orgasms I had given her and said "Sebastian, I never thought I'd say this, but I love the way you make my body feel." But it wasn't. She's my Sister and I knew that eventually she would learn to reciprocate.

No, the moment I took the most pleasure in was when Jace, while stroking me to the point of orgasm, after I had finished giving him fellatio, said "You may be a damned devil, but Brother, you are awfully good in bed." Yes, I think we will definitely have to do this again sometime ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is the much awaited, highly requested, Clacebastian fic that everyone so desperately wanted. Thanks to angelicpower and a Guest reviewer and everyone else I'm forgetting who has asked for this. I know this has been the most highly anticipated three-way. So, let me know what you all think ;-)<strong>


	33. Magnabelle

Magnabelle

"Hey there, Sweetie… what's up Peaches and Cream?" I asked Izzy, catching up to her on the path after leaving Alec with Simon to sort out their little arrangement.

"Not much, just enjoying the weather and the scenery." She smiled.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day." I smiled back, taking her hand in mine.

"So did Simon talk to you guys?" She asked, obviously not wanting to out him in case he hadn't yet.

"Yeah, and I offered up Alec for him to play around with. I hope you don't mind, Wasabi?" I asked hoping I had done the right thing.

"No, it's fine. I trust Alec with him completely. I kinda thought it might turn into something along those lines. Only I figured you'd be the more likely one to offer." She smirked, teasing me because in my several hundred years, I've been known to date around a bit.

"Well, I could have but if I had done, that would have left you and Alec to your lonesome, twiddling your thumbs wouldn't it? Now tell me Iz, where's the fun in that?" I said, waggling my eyebrows mischievously.

"Okay, but then instead, doesn't leave you and I twiddling our… oh. Never mind… I get it now, hence the hand holding thingy?" She said, holding up our intertwined hands as exhibit A, sounding a bit embarrassed that it took her a beat to figure it out.

"Yeah, provided you _are_ interested? I mean, I dare not just assume…" I stopped mid-sentence as she moved closer and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Magnus…? You can assume." She grinned.

* * *

><p>"Well, Doctor, you see, I think I have this problem. I think that I am addicted to sex. You see, I have to have it all the time and when I don't get it, I become… well, antsy." She breathed in a sexy, wispy, voice. She was wearing a short miniskirt which I knew had no panties under it. Her breasts were pushed together in a tight leather corset top and her hair was bound up in those awesome, please-fuck-my-face-pigtails girls too seldom wear.<p>

The effect was beyond arousing. It was the third costume she had donned for me in a row. The first was a sexy female firefighter who had come to rescue me from the burning of my loins. It was fabulous, except that the helmet kept falling off while she was trying to give me head. That part of it was less fun. Those fire helmets are _heavy _suckers!

The second was a perky little cheerleader in an adorable black and yellow number complete with gum chewing and pom-poms. But I digress. It was time for me to give her my diagnosis. "Well, it looks like I need to write your prescriptions then. I will write you three prescriptions. The first is a pill for your boyfriend so he can perform to your expectations; the second is a list of all the sex toys I recommend you buy for yourself; And the third is a time slot for a regular appointment to come and see me, during which I will proceed to thoroughly test your progress and record the results. Would you like to start now?" I asked her.

"Yes please Doctor, I want to feel you inside of me." She begs, pushing me down on the bed and mounting me.

"You're such a good patient Miss Lightwood!" I gasp as I slip inside of her. "So… _accommodating_ and so… _friendly_." I groan, as she lifts and lowers herself rapidly while I grasp at her boobsicles.

"Oh! Doctor Bane! Oh yesss! Oooh, ooooh, oooooh, Doctor Bane!" She exclaims, riding me like nobody's business. "Dr. Bane! Dr. Bane! Dr. Oooooooooh Baby!" She shrieks cumming long and hard for me. I laugh and lift her off of me.

"Well, it appears that my work here is done. My bill for this visit will be in the mail." I smirk, pulling her down next to me and cuddling in close.

"That was fun! Should I get another costume ready, Magnus?" She asks breathlessly.

"Maybe in a few minutes, Fashion Doll, I need to catch my breath. You have a lot more sexual energy than Brother." I laugh, happy to see she's enjoying herself, but desperately needing at least a short breather.

"Okay, fair enough. But I want to be the President next." She grinned and I chuckled, kissing her forehead. _I am so glad we did this!_

"Yes Baby, you can _definitely_, be the President."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is dedicated to Ficsmith who requested this pairing and it is also the Alt View of what else happened while Alec was off teaching Simon in the Alemon Chapter :-P<strong>

**And…okay, so I still haven't had anyone win Mystery Ship 3 yet. To refresh, here are the clues I gave you in the review section: Magnus is not in it. In fact, they are **_**both**_** girls! I will also give you one more hint… they are both teenagers when the Mystery Ship takes place. Chew on that for a while and send me those guesses!**


	34. Clordan

If a Kiss Were Just a Kiss

"A little help here?" I asked him.

Jordan and Maia were fighting again and had decided to 'take a break', so he had asked me to help him clean the apartment after complaining that it 'smelled like her'. Werewolf noses, sheesh! Anyway, I was trying to move the couch out to clean under it but their couch must have been made of bricks or something. I had one side lifted but I couldn't get it to pivot and it was about to fall on my foot.

"Oh shit! Here, lemme get that!" Jordan finally noticed and came to my rescue.

"Thanks, that was close, I really didn't want to break a foot today." I laughed. For some reason hanging out with Jordan was putting me in a good mood. I don't know what it was about him but I really enjoyed spending time here when it was just the two of us like this. Simon was my best friend, of course, but when it was the two of them, then I always felt like I was intruding on their guy time. It wasn't as bad when Jace came with me but that wasn't as often as I would have liked.

And then of course if it was Simon and Jordan and Maia as it sometimes was, then it felt too much like a double date. And Simon and I had already crossed that bridge before and didn't plan on going down that road again. No, I was with Jace now, finally and it was going… somewhat well. Although we did have our issues I must admit.

"Are you sure? I hear when you break a bone people pamper you and do everything for you. Wouldn't that be nice?" He grinned.

"Maybe a little bit nice but not really nice enough to want to break my bones over, not that I've ever been pampered per se, but I'm sure it's not nice enough to be worth that." I laughed at the idea of anyone wanting to break something just to get spoiled.

"What do you mean you've never been pampered? Doesn't Jace pamper you?" Jordan asked.

"We haven't really had much opportunity. It's been training and war and one obstacle after another. Not really a lot of downtime if you know what I mean." I sighed, long since resigned to that particular predicament.

"That's no excuse. If you were my girl, I'd take every possible opportunity to spoil you. If I were him, I'd bring you roses on the battlefield, leave you love notes in the training room, draw you a bubble bath at the end of the day. He has opportunities he just isn't taking them. You want me to tell that boy of yours he oughta wise up?" He grinned, pushing my hair back.

"Nah, thanks anyway though. But he does alright." I sighed, wishing I could say that with as much confidence as I once had. Jace and I were alright for the most part. But some days it did feel a little like the fire had gone out of it.

I finished cleaning under the couch and we put it back. I didn't realize that Jordan had gone to grab clothes from the pantry, so when I went in there to put the broom back, we ran smack dab into each other. His werewolf reflexes saved us though and he caught me up in his arms and steadied us so that we didn't both topple over. The only problem was when he did that, our lips came within centimeters of connecting.

We both realized it in the same moment but neither of us pulled away. We stayed frozen like that for a long time. It was like one of those Greek tableaus. And we both stood there in that accidental embrace trying to fight the inner frenzy that was building within us both. His gaze kept drifting from my eyes to my lips and back and I know mine was doing the same with his. I could feel the tension in his tightly corded muscular arms as they held me. We were both torn between the impulse that screamed at us to seize the moment, take it and own it; and the voice that said 'Hey you can't be doing this!'

I think he broke first. At least I'd like to think I was the one with slightly more willpower but it was hard to tell because it only took a second for our lips to frantically collide with the desperation of the moment. It was a totally unexpected moment for both of us, it was passionate, It was intense… and it was wrong! I was dating Jace, I shouldn't be kissing Jordan! What was I thinking?

"I am so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I can't, I just, Jordan, I need to go." I said, shaking my head around like a scared little kitten.

"Don't be sorry Clary, I should be sorry. I don't know what came over me! We were having such a good day and I had to go and ruin it. You don't have to leave, I promise you nothing like it will happen again. Stay, please?" He asked me, obviously upset with himself but I couldn't stay. Even if Jordan was able to behave himself, there was no guarantee that _I_ could.

"I'm sorry Jordan. If that kiss had been horrible, maybe I could have put it out of my head and gone on with our day as planned but instead it was amazing and I just can't forget about it but I'm with Jace and so we shouldn't have done that and now, I just can't be here, I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you clean another day when it's not at the forefront of my mind like this. Okay, I'm sorry. Have a good day and don't worry about it. It was my fault too. We just screwed up, that's all, okay? Don't worry about it." I exhaled all in one breath.

And I grabbed my bag and shoved my feet into my shoes and threw my coat on and shot him an apologetic look and shut the door on Jordan and the kiss and my mixed emotions and the burning desire to go right back in and hurl myself into his arms. As soon as I got out onto the street, I found a nearby bench and sat down and finally allowed myself to feel. And it was all too much. And I was overwhelmed. And I cried a long time before deciding to go back to my boyfriend and tell him what I did. I had no idea what he would say, but it was important that I be honest with him. I just hoped I would still have Jace when the dust settled.

Don't get me wrong, if I were single, I'd have totally go for Jordan. But I wasn't and I didn't want to be. I loved Jace. A part of me wished the kiss had never happened. It wasn't right to kiss him. Of course another part of me wondered what would have happened if I'd stayed. I guess I'll never know. I wondered if Jordan and I would go back to being friends after this or if we had totally messed that up too. Wouldn't the world be so much easier if a kiss was_ only _just a kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dedicated to IWriteNaked who loves Jordan :-D<strong>


	35. Clarentine Morgencest 2

Holding Back for Hope's Sake

"Sweety, could you please help me with this?" He asks me. "Your mother makes this diaper duty business look so easy, I don't know how she does it. Maybe it's magic?" He laughs and I come over to see that he has the stupid thing on backwards.

"Daddy, you're doing it wrong, it'll work just fine if you flip it over." I say, showing him what I mean. "Like this."

"See, it's a woman thing. You gals don't even break a sweat. I'm telling you it should be an Olympic sport." He laughs. And just like that, we are standing inches apart, having a moment. Neither of us closes the distance, but it is evident that we both want to. After a minute, just standing like that, I smile a sad smile and shake my head. We both sigh and finish up with the baby and I take her back to her playpen. Then I walk into the kitchen to the counter where a little flip back score chart sits that says Clary on it and the number six and feeling defeated, I flip the numbers back to zero. I put some toast in to pop for my breakfast and out of the corner of my eye I watch as he goes to an identical little card that says Dad and does the same.

It's been two years since I went on a date with a man I met online, only to find out _after _falling for him at first sight _and _sleeping with him that he was my estranged father who had left when my mom was expecting me. Once we figured it out, we were both mortified. And then it occurred to me that the reason my mom had remained single all that time was because she was still pining away for him. And he was clearly in the same boat. So I decided I would be a good daughter and hook them up, you know, like in The Parent Trap (except there was no incest in that movie).

Anyway we were totally honest with her about what had happened and the whole thing. Of course she lost it. She wasn't mad at us we had no way of knowing but she was justifiably upset about it and the three of us had a good long cry. I decided to be brave and tell her about my suspicions that she was still in love with him and reluctantly she confirmed it. Well, the moment I told her he felt the same way, it was settled, they were going to do everything in their power to get their marriage back.

And because of everything that had happened, that process definitely included family therapy. My brother Jonathan even got dragged into it because we decided to be honest with him. Needless to say he was scarred for life. Anyway, the therapist recommended the stupid little calendars as a way of recording how long we each go without having any inappropriate thoughts of each other. He said that as we got back into our traditional family roles, we could watch the numbers go up and up and feel good about our progress.

I hated them though because the numbers didn't go up and up like he promised they would. I guess he just doesn't know _us_. Those ridiculous numbers haven't even reached the double digits in the last year and a half and it sucks. I hate watching the look on my mother's face every week or less when she sees that we've had to reset them. We've always kept the lines of communication open with her about it, even though I know she feels disappointed and sometimes even jealous. It's not that they don't have a great relationship now, they do and it's gotten even better since they had Hope. It's just that there's always this stupid temptation that we have to constantly fight on the sidelines.

"Damn it! Not again! Seriously you two!?"

And then, there's _that_…the wrath of Jonathan. He always acts like we're two kids with our hands stuck in the cookie jar and he somehow miraculously thinks it should be easier than it is for us to just turn it off and not think about it. He's even on occasion been known to recommend himself to me as a distraction saying he's basically 'Dad's Doppelganger' anyway and that 'at least _he's _single!' Then I remind him that he and I grew up together for our whole lives and that I could never think of him that way even if I wanted to, which, I don't.

Mind you, I don't want to think of dad that way either. Stupid online dating site! They should make you put your DNA into the system and cross reference it before they tell you they've 'found your match!' If I thought I had a leg to stand on, I'd sue the pants off of them. About this time, mom comes in from the garden (probably because she heard Jon yelling at me) and right away she knows.

"Jonathan, enough! There is a little thing called tolerance you need to learn, my son. Now go find yourself something to do other than harass your sister." I know I should feel grateful when she takes my side like that, but instead it just makes me feel guilty. She must notice I'm fighting back tears because she asks me to come upstairs to the library.

* * *

><p>"Clary, listen to me. You're okay. We're okay. This is okay. You had a moment, so what, it happens and regardless of what your brother thinks, it doesn't make you weak, Sweety, it makes you human. You cannot measure your own unique situation by the yardstick of everyone else's opinions. And as for those calendars, they may not be working the way you had hoped they would, but they are working in other ways. They make you both mindful of it and give you something to work towards. And I've noticed progress in both of you.<p>

"You're too close to the situation to see it, Baby but as an outsider, I see it. You know he looks me in the eyes now. When we're intimate, he can face me. The guilt is still there but it isn't eating him alive anymore. And you, you're eating more. You don't pick at your food like you used to and then give it to the dog. You're getting back to a healthier weight. And you're not as tense around the baby anymore. I remember in the begging when you couldn't even hold her.

"You have to look at the little things, Honey. And there are some I never even told you, because I didn't think you were ready to hear them but I think you are now. You know for the first few months, he used to set his alarm forty-five minutes earlier than necessary so that he could go for his shower right after yours, knowing it meant seeing you in your towel in the hallway, or how the basket with your blue jeans to be washed would always 'disappear' so that you had no choice but to wear skirts.

"Or, how about the Cob Salad? Whenever we would go out to dinner he ordered a cob salad because he said it was what he had eaten on your date. I remember vividly it was two months ago that he first ordered a steak. I sat there and cried when I saw that steak because that simple little thing made me so happy. He's healing, Clary, slowly but surely. The calendars _are _working." She smiles. I'm floored, because I never knew any of that. I guess he just hides it so much better than I do. And I'm glad he's getting better about his hang ups. I just wish I was getting better about mine.

"I'm glad you think the calendars are working for him. But I don't think they're working for me. I still use his brand of cologne instead of my old favourite perfume. I still sleep in his shirts because they smell like him. I still take my lunch to the park across from the restaurant where dines with clients and I still watch his silhouette laughing with them through the window, remembering when it was us laughing across the table from each other. I still jog to the same CD that he had playing in his apartment that night and I still use his toothbrush. So tell me, mom, when do I start healing?" I sigh.

She takes my hands in hers and says, "I know this is going to sound backwards, but you will heal when you stop distancing yourself from him. Do you know how many times, your father has wanted to give you a hug but thought the better of it because it might upset you. You need to be able to come to terms with things like giving your father a hug and accepting it for what it is… a hug. Things may have been screwed up for a time, but one thing that has never changed through all of this, is that your father loves you Clary, as a daughter, regardless of whatever else he may still feel for the girl he met in that restaurant.

"The ancient Greeks had four different words for love. Philia was the love of friendship. Agápe was brotherly love, the way we might love our neighbors or the orphans we send money to. Éros is intimate love and Storge is the love of a parent to a child and vise versa. That's what you need to differentiate, Clary. You need to learn to accept his Storge, without mistaking for Éros. Sometimes, a hug is just a hug, Clary." She sighs.

"I'm just so scared I'll mess it up mom. I still have the same feelings, so how am I supposed to let myself get that close and still hold back? How am I supposed to let him back into my life completely and bring the walls down when it's those very same walls that are holding back the floodgate of my feelings? I just couldn't live with myself if I ever… ugh, never mind, I don't even know what I'm saying." I swipe angrily at the tears that keep escaping down my cheeks.

"I do. I know exactly what you're trying to say, at least what your heart is trying to say. Mind you, in the last two years I've never heard you give name to it, maybe it's time. Maybe that's part of your problem. I think you should say it, Clary. I think it might help you to get it off your chest. I know it's hard, but it might be worth it." She can't seriously expect?

"Mom, no! I can't, why would you, I just… no! He doesn't even know. How could you?" I cry.

"A mother knows these things, Honey. It's been written all over your face for two years. You know I won't judge you. You know I don't judge you, either of you. It is what it is. What happened, happened. And despite what may be going on up here for both of you." She says, pointing to her head. "I know you've both done right be me and by each other and by this family. Your actions speak to your character, both of you. But I think it's time you give voice to this thing that's eating you up inside. Don't let it have power over you anymore. Say the words and feel the reality of them and only then will you be able to come to terms with it, Clary. I think you know that." She smiles encouragingly.

"How, mom? How on earth can you expect me to look my mother in the eye and say that I'm in love with my own father? How can you even _think_ it is okay for me to say that?" I weep.

"On the contrary, my girl, I _know _that it is okay for you to say it, because it wasn't until _he_ finally said it that he was able to start to heal." Wait, what? He? NO! No, no, no, no!

"Mom, I thought, I mean, I was under the impression that the emotional part of this was just me?" I shake, unable to calm myself down.

"Dear God, you never knew?" She says, looking as horrified as if she had just killed somebody. "Thought you knew, I was sure, you knew!" And now she's crying. "Daughter, what did you think it was for him, lust? Did you think he would have been plagued by this as long as you have if it wasn't entirely mutual? The only reason he's made any progress at all is by calling it for what it is. And now you need to do the same." She states leaving no room for discussion. Whenever my mother puts her foot down, her word is final.

"Fine, you want me to say it? I, Clarissa Morgenstern am madly, passionately, head over heels in love with my own father. I am a sick and demented individual who should be shot and put out of her pathetic misery. There, is that better?" I ask, barely able to choke the words out through my own sobs.

"Well, yes and no, I mean you were doing good right up until you started berating yourself. There's no need for any of that because it isn't true. You're not sick, Clary, you're just in the midst of dealing with an issue that takes time and eventually you will see your way through to the other side of it. One day, you will be able to look back on this and it will be nothing more than a memory of a difficult time in your life. One day you _will_ heal." She says. "For that to happen, however, I think you should be honest with your father about your feelings. I think that, like you, he believed his were one sided also. And I think it would do you both some good to know that you are not in this alone. And that he's been going through the same thing you have. I think that might be the first step in fixing your relationship.

"And my second recommendation is that you do work towards that hug. I think it could be very therapeutic for you both. I know you're worried it's going to lead into something more, but you just have hold that part back. And that should be easy to do if you focus on what reason you have for doing so. Tell me, what is it that has kept you these last two years, from running your father's arms?" She asks, genuinely wanting to know.

I smile, beaming like the sun. "That's easy. It's baby Hope. She's the reason for all of it. She's the reason I don't just move out, the reason I keep trying, keep working on this. And yeah, she's the reason I'm going to take your advice. I'm gonna talk to Dad, and I'm going to discipline myself to do the stupid hug thing. It may kill me, but at least that'll be one thing I have off my chest when I die." I mope. "It's Hope, mom. I'm holding back for Hope's sake." I cry, clutching a throw pillow as if scrunching the life out of it will somehow take the pain away.

"You know Clary, that is a very noble cause. And I really do think that one day, when your sister is old enough to understand all of this, she will thank you." She smiles, and hugs me with no reservation, no anger, and in that moment, no disappointment or jealousy. Maybe, this talk has also been therapeutic. Maybe, with enough _hope_, and enough effort, we really can fix this family. Just maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, since no one guessed Mystery Ship 3, do you guys want me to tell you who it was or do you want to keep guessing? I'll give you a big hint, one of the girls was Clary, so those of you who guessed her were half right :-D<strong>


	36. Clodge

Clodge

When she first came to the Institute, I couldn't believe it. She looked so much like her mother had at that age, it was astounding. Back then, Jocelyn had been the coveted one of our Circle. Mind you they were all beautiful. But to watch Valentine and Luke posturing, you'd think she was Venus incarnate. Of course, with those two sweet on her, none of the rest of us ever stood a chance… but this one? Now this girl was the attainable, accessible, teachable, yet almost even _more_ beautiful, younger version of the woman who raised her. And I knew the moment I saw Clarissa Fray that I wanted to possess her myself.

When Maryse asked that I tutor Clarissa along with the Lightwood children, I was elated because I knew that it would give me a chance to get close to her. She was easy to teach because despite her inexperience, she had a genuine desire to learn. I was impressed with how quickly she was able to pick things up, especially the runes. I waited until she seemed to depend on and look forward to our training sessions before I enacted my plan… reverse psychology.

* * *

><p>"Clarissa, hello my Dear, come on in! Now, before we begin today, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry to have to do this because I know you have been enjoying our lessons, but I'm afraid I can't, in good conscience, teach you anymore." I sighed and sat back in my chair, as if defeated.<p>

"But Hodge why not, did I do something, wrong? I can work harder, if I'm not meeting up to your expectations, I can do better, I promise!" She said sounding upset at the prospect.

My plan was working perfectly. "No, Clarissa, it isn't you, it's me. I'm afraid that a man of my age who has been stuck here as long as I have, never venturing out into the world, does not do so well in the presence of a beautiful young woman such as you. It is different of course, with Isabelle, because I watched her grown up through childhood. I'm afraid where you are concerned it's a bit of a different story. I thought as time progressed and I got to know you as a person, these inappropriate thoughts might subside. Sadly they have not. And so, I'm afraid I cannot, in good conscience, continue to tutor you any longer. I'm sorry, Clary." I said tiredly.

"Oh, I see. Well is it really so bad? I mean you haven't done or said anything inappropriate to me. Maybe you can just keep it under wraps? Isn't that what you've been doing anyways?" She asked hopefully.

"I have been, yes, though rather unsuccessfully, which is why I am dealing with it now, before it's too late. I don't want to do anything inappropriate. You deserve to be treated respectfully, Clarissa. I am just an old man with a dirty mind and I'm sure a better tutor can be found for you. I hope you understand." She looked bothered at that.

"Jace says there isn't any better tutor, that you're the best that there is, Hodge. I don't want to have to settle for second best when I'm already coming into my training so far behind everyone else! And as for your other comment, you're hardly an old man!" She said huffily.

"Well, that's nice of you to say Clarissa, on both counts. But we can find you a tutor that will be sufficient enough. Your natural talent will help you to catch up regardless of who winds up teaching you. It's… safer this way, for both of us." I said, casting my eyes to the floor. I could tell that it was working when she came up to me and lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"Hodge, shouldn't I be the one who gets to decide what is best for me?" She sighed. "I'd rather have the best tutor possible. I mean, what is really the worst that could happen?" She asked and I decided to take that opportunity to show her what my warnings were about. I wrapped her in my arms and began kissing her. Assuming she would try to pull away in disgust, I held her tightly so that wouldn't be an option. But instead, she kissed me back. And much to my own surprise, it was I, not she, who eventually ended the kiss.

When I pulled away, she grabbed the lapels of my jacket and tried to pull me back toward her. I grabbed her wrists and prevented her from doing so. "Clary, we can't." I sighed.

"But I want to. I don't care about age or any of the rest. I care about the fact that it feels good! I want you to keep tutoring me, and I also want more. Please, don't hold back. You don't have to. This is me, giving you my consent. I think I'm old enough to know what I want and to make my wishes understood, don't you?" She asked.

I hummed and hawed a little for effect. Then, after a brief pause I said "I, need to think about this. Before we go off half cocked, rushing into anything. You can come back at your training time tomorrow and I will let you know then, but no promises, alright?" I said, with a sort of reluctant half smile. She beamed at me and launched herself into my arms for a hug.

"Thank you Hodge! Even just for considering it. You won't regret it, I promise!" And with that she pranced out of the library, a smile on her face. Who ever said reverse psychology doesn't work?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay… and so... Mystery Ship 3 from Chapter 30 was…<strong>

**…drum roll please…**

**…Clary and…**

…**Emma!**

**Under the Starry Sky is supposed to take place after Emma and Julian's Parabatai ceremony, a ceremony which they only enter into so that they can't be separated, but probably shouldn't have entered into since they have feelings for one another. Hence Clary's qualms about young Emma's decision, Emma's desire stand up to the Clave and affect change, and their agreement that she 'needs a distraction' ;-) Sorry that one was so tough. I guess I am a bit biased because Emma is one of my favourite TMI characters :-P**


	37. Climobelle

A Day to Remember

"Are you sure you want to go babe? You don't have to. Just because they asked, you know, they would understand if you decided not to." Jace assured me that morning as I got ready to meet Simon and Izzy.

"I know, but I'm alright with it. It's Simon and Izzy, Jace, I trust them both completely." I smiled. "So long as you're sure you're okay with this, then I'm going." I said, giving him a chance to back out. When he'd first agreed to loan me to Izzy and Simon for the day because they were interested in experiencing a threesome, I was floored that it would be okay with him. But he reminded me that neither Simon nor Izzy were a threat to our relationship and said that the idea of me doing sexual things with his sister was kind of a turn on for him. So I had agreed, even though I was still very nervous about it.

* * *

><p>They must have noticed my nervousness when I finally arrived because after Simon took my coat, Isabelle offered me a drink right away. I downed it and asked for another. Izzy smiled and took my hands. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. " She assured me.<p>

"Izzy, I appreciate your concern, it's not the idea of doing this that's worrying me. It's the fact that I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never done anything like this before." I sighed.

"Okay, well, think of it this way. You and Jace are sexual nowadays, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay, well, the Simon parts will be just like that but with Simon. And as for the rest, have you touched yourself before?" Again, I nodded, embarrassed to be telling her something so personal.

"Alright, well you'll just do with me the kinds of things you would do to please yourself and it should be fine." She smiled, obviously looking forward to it. And really, as nervous as I was, I was also looking forward to it, though neither of us would have admitted our enthusiasm over it.

"Izzy, is there any way that you and I could start this off with just the two of us for a little while and Simon could join us once I get a bit more comfortable with things? I know it's a lot to ask but it would just be so much easier for me."

"I'll double check with him but I think it could be arranged." She grinned.

"Thanks Iz!" I smiled, hugging her to show my appreciation, it lingered a lot longer than our usual hugs and was more of a sensual nature as I think we were both warming up to fact that this day would mean more for us than our usual friendship.

* * *

><p>"How do you like <em>that<em>?" Izzy grinned shyly as she made me cum for the second time. Things had progressed pretty quickly and I think we were both shocked at how much we were enjoying it.

"Uh huh!" I gasped. "And you?" I asked as I sped up my own ministrations on her, finally eliciting her third orgasm for me.

"Yeah, yeah it's great! Ooh, it's so good! Clary, can we please bring Simon in now?" She begged. I nodded, as I was now feeling a lot better about everything, and so, once she came down from her high, she went out to get him. He came in and appeared startled to see that I was completely naked. It was enough to make me start feeling shy again and I probably would have chicken out if she hadn't come right back over to me and started kissing me again.

As she kissed me, Simon removed his clothing and came over to join us on the bed.

"You sure it's all good Clary? If you'd rather just play around with Izzy, I'm fine with just watching." He smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's no problem Si. I have Jace's permission for this and it wouldn't really be fulfilling anyone's fantasy of a threesome if it's just Izzy and I fooling around. Besides, we've been a little ways down this road before, you and I, so, let's have the courage to see this through." I smiled, which was obviously enough reinforcement for him.

He kissed me, in a way he had never kissed me when we used to date. It was like I was an ice cream treat of a rare flavor that you savor because you know you might not ever get it again. They were slow, languid, passionate kisses that quite frankly took my breath away. And partway into them, Isabelle started her own work on me. While Si claimed my mouth, Izzy claimed every other part of me with kisses and licks and sucks and nips, driving me frantic while I moaned into Simon's mouth.

Soon, Simon's fingers went to work on me, with the help of Izzy's tongue. And after a while I was screaming out in climax with their talented ministrations. And then Simon whispered in my ear, "Ready for more Sweety?" and I nodded, frantic to have him. Since when was Simon of all people able to drive me wild like this? By the Angel, Izzy must be an excellent teacher!

"Oh yeah!" I cried as he slipped into me. Izzy had crawled back up the bed and while Simon plowed into me, I got a chance to use my tongue on her. It was amazing hearing her mewling for me and watching the two of them kiss while he fucked me! And even though being with Simon and Izzy like that was _so _much fun, I also couldn't help but wonder every once in a while throughout the experience whether I could maybe get her to agree to join _Jace and I_ in a similar fashion sometime. Either way, this would definitely go down as a day to remember for me. And hopefully for them also.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much!" I said to them at the end of our time together.

"No, thank _you_, Clary. This would never have been possible if you hadn't agreed to it." Izzy smiled and boy, was I glad I did!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Ficsmith who requested this trio!<strong>

**Okay, so now I need a bit of advice here. I'm getting a bit bored of the one shots at the moment and I've really been neglecting most of my longer stories to do them. **

**Should I go back to updating my other stories and take a break from one shots, or keep churning out these sizzling encounters? I know Planet Oneshot has gotten super popular compared to my other stories, do you want to see more of the one shots or more of my stories get updated?**

** If it's one shots, let me know what pairings you still want to see and if it's story updates, let me know which stories I should get back to, okie dokie? Thanks bunches!**


	38. Luciantine

Two Great Loses for the Price of One

"Valentine, I need your help with something over here, can I borrow you for a few minutes please?" He had asked me.

"Yes but only, because you asked me nicely." I teased. Ever since becoming Parabatai we were closer. Those who knew the dynamics of the Parabatai bond inside and out would tell you that we were even closer than most. And those who knew the dynamics of love inside and out would tell you that we were in it and had been for a long time. However, no one who we knew could tell the difference and we behave much differently when around other people.

"Thanks, it is right over here, the thing that I needed your help with." He said, holding my hand, drawing me down the corridor after him. I knew where we were going. It was our designated spot, the place where he had first kissed me. It was also where I had held him in my arms and asked him to be my Parabatai.

* * *

><p>"But Parabatai aren't allowed to fall in love. How could we take such an oath, knowing it would be a lie?" He had asked me.<p>

"It might be a lie in a sense but it would also be the perfect cover, Lucian. I can't afford the possibility that my father should ever find out about us. He would beat me to death while screaming about how it's unnatural! You don't want that, do you?" I had begged him.

"Of course not! Come here Val! I would never, ever, want any harm to come to you because of our love." He had held me then and stroked my hair softly in comfort.

"Then take the oath with me! Lucian, please? If you will not, then there is no doubt that falling in love with you will have been my undoing. He has beaten me within an inch of my life before. This will be the time that he doesn't stop, I know it." I had told him, supressing tears.

He kissed me then with passion and fierce protectiveness. "I won't let that happen Valentine. I _will_ take the oath with you." He whispered then into my ear and began kissing a trail down my neck.

"Thank you, Lover. I need you so very much right now. Let's go up to my room. You are also overdue for a tutoring session, my friend. Maybe while basking in the afterglow I will make you pull out your books and study!" I spoke seductively and began tugging him up the service stairwell so that no one would see us and we didn't have to stop kissing.

And that was how it was decided. We took the oath later that month and even though doing so made it a violation of the Law for us to be together, it also provided the perfect cover for our love. Everyone who may have been getting suspicious before turned a blind eye after that. We were Parabatai and everyone knows Parabatai are supposed to be unusually close.

* * *

><p>So, on the day that he pulled me to our spot for the thousandth time and kissed me with all the familiarity that our year together and our bond had brought us, I reciprocated without an ounce of hesitation. "Happy Anniversary Babe!" He grinned, feeding me a mini cupcake and then licking the icing off the sides of my mouth.<p>

"Same to you, my Love." I said, giving him a little box with his present inside. They were cufflinks that said PoV on them, which stood for Property of Valentine. Anyone who read them would think it meant the cufflinks. Of course I was really referring to him. He was mine and I was his. Little did we know that all of it was about to change.

First, came a beautiful redheaded friend of his. She picked the worst possible moment to intrude on us, claiming to be 'looking for a shortcut to the library'. To say we were caught with our pants down would have been accurate in the most literal sense.

"I'll never tell." She giggled with embarrassment. Later that night she made Lucian sit down and give her the whole story. She swore not to rat us out to either the Clave or my parents. He offered her a place in The Circle, explaining that it too was about secrecy and passion. Passion for the cause, a desire to reshape the Clave, change the rules and the Laws and the processes and make it all run like clockwork instead of the gong show that it had been up to now.

She said that she wasn't politically minded and declined the offer to join us. But she did also say "Now if you had asked me to join in your other passionate pursuit, I might have entertained the idea." And of course, from that moment on Lucian was hooked. I however, was somewhat more of a hard sell.

It took her only two days to convince Lucian to come to me and ask my permission for him to be with her on the side. She wanted the both of us, but I was disinterested. If she was 'too good' for my Circle, then I was too good for her. Of course the two of them were gradually beginning to wearing me down to the idea.

It was three weeks after that when the dreadful announcement came and all thoughts of romance flew out the window for me.

_Valentine Morgenstern, to the office please!_

The PA system announced. When I came out of that office half an hour later, my eyes were red and my life was forever changed. My father was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. My last words to him in a fit of teenage rebellion had been, "I hate you and I hope you die". Well, it seemed I had gotten my wish. A werewolf had killed him. My mother was too distraught to go down and identify the body, so I had to do it.

It was a most gruesome sight and the injuries he had sustained made it clear that he had died slowly and painfully in an almost torturous fashion which seemed entirely intentional. It wasn't long at all before I realized why it had happened. I had the good fortune of overhearing a Downworlder who wasn't aware I was standing nearby say that Shadowhunters were pathetic and he would hands down ally himself with demons before he would ever ally himself with us. I heard several of his friends echoing the sentiment. That was when I knew. They were no better than the demons. Just as cruel and just as deadly.

It was up to us to make sure that what happened to my father stopped happening. And it was up to us to protect the world from their rabid filth. They were a scourge and they needed to be eliminated the same way that demons did. Thankfully, I already had a group of established followers who I knew would back my cause once I made them understand. If we didn't deal with the threat they posed, who would? Surely not the marshmallowy softness of the Clave, no! The only people they were capable of punishing were their own. And for things as irrelevant as falling in love nonetheless! They needed to be shown the truth.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn was a great comfort to me after my father's death. Lucian tried to be, but I admittedly used him to distract myself, always either talking politics or taking him, roughly, whether he wanted to have sex or not and claiming that I needed it. I took the one great love of my life and allowed my poisonous anger and grief to subsume it into something that was merely a shadow of its former glory. Obviously Lucian noticed the change in me. I know it saddened him. He didn't judge me for it but he did look at me differently and that I couldn't handle.<p>

As it had been since the day she'd found us, Jocelyn and I continued sharing Luke. And as they had done every few days, they both continued to recommend I be with both of them. So one day, as she held me while I cried, I said, "if you join us, then I'll join you." Meaning that if she became a part of The Circle then she could have me.

She paused only a moment to think it over and then nodded saying, "Yes, I believe that you need me on both fronts." I allowed myself to believe that bringing Jocelyn into what Lucian and I shared would solve our problems, considering that he was already seeing her anyway. I thought, maybe that had been a part of the issue. But the first time we were all three of us together, I still couldn't bring myself to be gentle with him the way I used to be. I still used sex with the man I loved as an outlet for my anger. Jocelyn noticed. And Jocelyn worried about us and what would become of our relationship.

Lucian and I still loved each other to the moon and back, but gradually he was becoming the victim of my abuse and yet, with Jocelyn it was different. She was soft and she was feminine and it came naturally to me to treat her delicately, to be tender and gentle and check my anger at the door so to speak. And I realized that what I was perpetuating with Lucian was nurturing my anger and grief and hatred.

Whereas, being with Jocelyn seemed to be helping. We both realized it and decided it was high time I saved Lucian from myself. I couldn't be with him the way I had been in the halcyon days of our youth. It was destroying us both trying to stay together the way we wished we could. I needed to set him free. So I proposed marriage to Jocelyn and agreeing that it was for the best, she accepted. We both knew it would be impossibly hard for him. But I had to do it and I sat him down to explain it as best I could.

"Lucian, something dreadful has twisted inside of me. When we're out fighting as Parabatai, I'm fine Lucian. We're brothers and we work amazingly well as a team. But it's in the bedroom that I've changed. I've been hurting you and don't you deny it! I know that I have. I know how much you've been relying on that stele of yours to fix our problems when I'm not looking. But Lucian, the problem is me! I don't how to stop hurting you like that without simply taking myself out of the equation.

"It hasn't been that way with Jocelyn. I don't understand why but things are alright with her. It's like I'm Jekyll with her and Hyde with you! I can't keep doing this, Lucian, I'm losing myself. For this reason, I've proposed to Jocelyn. She understands why and has accepted my offer. It's my duty as your Parabatai to keep you safe. And with the way things are, that needs to include distancing myself from you, physically, because you are not safe from me and you haven't been for a while now. I'm sorry. I still love you, I'm just not good for you anymore. I'm becoming a monster Lucian!" I sighed, disgusted with myself for having to break his heart and for hurting him in the first place.

I think he understood, though he cried on my shoulder. We exchanged goodbye kisses for a while until neither of us could bear it anymore. He begged to be allowed to stand up for us at the wedding, swearing up and down that it wouldn't be too much for him and that he'd be fine. He did it and I was ever so proud of his bravery, he didn't break down even once. I wasn't as strong. I barely got through my vows. Everyone thought it was just the emotion of the day that had me all choked up, little did they know my heart was breaking.

* * *

><p>Things were alright with Jocelyn and I… for a time. But after a while I started missing Lucian so much, even though he wasn't all that far away, it was my heart that longed for him. It was like we had become a triangle with one of the sides missing. It was painful and every time I thought of him all by himself without us, it grew harder to be happy with Jocelyn. I was eaten by the guilt and I distanced myself from her.<p>

I threw myself into The Circle by day and my science experiments by night. When Jonathan was born he was nothing more to me than an experiment because I knew by then that to love is to destroy. I had destroyed Lucian with my love and surely my love for Jocelyn would eventually be doomed just the same. I had given her the demon's blood in the hopes that the baby would be something better and less ingrained with human flaws such as the need for love. I thought that it would be ideal for me to have a child who thrived on hate, since I had oh so much of that to go around in those days.

I didn't realize that the demon's blood would make her sick but it made sense because I knew I would end up hurting her in some way, shape or form eventually. I tried to fix it with the Angel blood and when it seemed to be helping I decided that the Herondales might also benefit from that elixir, since they were expecting a baby of their own.

Meanwhile, my zealous ideals had brought the conflict with the Clave to a head and we had begun planning the Uprising. Little did I know I was about to lose Lucian for good. I know everyone thought later that I sent him into that werewolf nest hoping to be rid of him but none of those people knew he had ever been more than my Parabatai and they thought we were in conflict over Jocelyn. The only reason I didn't have his back in that moment was because I had caught of glimpse of the werewolf who had killed my father and I had taken off to slay him. When I came back, I was able to get Lucian to safety but just barely and the damage was already done.

The story of the dagger in the woods is a misrepresentation too. What I actually said to him that night was this, "I will always love the man that you have always been. But I cannot love the monster that dwells inside of you, any more than I love the monster in me that tore us apart in the first place. I need you to take this knife Lucian and either kill me or kill yourself because one day, we will win over the Clave to our way of thinking and when that day comes we will wage war on all of Downworld. If you and I are both still standing when that day comes, it will me against you, brother against brother and I'm sorry, my Love but I cannot let that happen." And I handed him the knife.

"Val I can't kill you, I could never even hurt you and you know that! You know how much I love you!" He said and started to turn the knife in on himself with fear in his eyes. As the blade began to pierce his skin, I stayed his hand.

"Stop! I can't do it! I can't let you end your life! I love you too much to watch you die Lucian. But you have to run! You have to run and you have to go somewhere I will never find you. If I find you I will have to kill you. And I'll die if I have to do that. So don't let me find you Lucian! You hear me!" I screamed standing close to him with our heads bent together seeing for the last time the love that was evident in each other's eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. But kiss me goodbye Val? It's all we have left to us now, so please, I ask you this last thing. Kiss me goodbye, my Love, with the intensity of our first kiss. Kiss me goodbye and breathe into me the strength I need to leave you!" He begged and I did. It was a kiss of passion and intensity, a kiss full of love and lust, a kiss born of desperation and of pain, a kiss with no promise or hope for the future. Just a last kiss filled with what ifs and what-might-have-beens, a kiss of shattered dreams and broken hearts. From that point on we would be enemies. I could prolong the inevitable a while by going home and telling everyone that he was dead.

But I knew he would side with the Downworlders from that day forward because they were his people now. I just didn't know he would drag Jocelyn into it. I suppose he just couldn't bring himself to walk away from both of us. The hesitation in his step told me he was barely able to survive leaving even me. And I imagined he hoped she'd be more sympathetic to his plight. I never could have anticipated that my sending Lucian away would end up causing me to lose both of them, or that they would end up siding together against me. But their betrayal hurt me, oh so very much.

It wasn't until many, many years later as I died by the Angel's arrow, that I realized they had been the right ones all along. And my senseless hatred had been exactly that…senseless. I only hope that one day we shall all meet again. And I hope that if we do, they can both somehow find it in their hearts to forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay peeps, time to get your vote in on the great debate… more one shots (and if so which pairings?) or more story updates (and if so which of my neglected stories should I get back to?)? Let me know what you prefer! Thx :-D<strong>


	39. Helelec

Teaching Him How to Touch Me

"Helen! Good to see you again!" Alec said, pulling her into a hug. She had arranged to meet him at a coffee shop first because she didn't want to have this conversation in front of her family at the Institute.

"Thank you Alec! I know Magnus told you a bit about my visit but I think we should talk." She smiled as they sat down and ordered.

"Okay then, let's talk." Alec grinned.

"Well, for starters, Magnus said you've maybe been wondering a bit how the other half live, so to speak?" She said looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, I suppose I have been a little. Don't get me wrong; Magnus and I are quite happy, it's just that I've never experienced anything different, that's all. Did he expect you give me some sage advice or something?" He asked, trying to understand what it had to do with Helen.

"Nope, he was actually hoping that while he's away, you could… umm… sew some of your wild oats with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, really? That's, wow, umm, huh." He sputtered in a state of shock.

"Yes, he left me this note to give to you." She smiled as he took the note and read it.

"Wait a minute, he's back there doing who knows what with _your _Aline and he wants us to…? This is starting to sound like one of those wife-swap thingies!" Alec huffed, obviously perplexed.

"Umm, Alec? I believe it _is_ one of those wife-swap thingies." She laughed.

He shook his head in bewilderment. "Well it would have been nice if he'd told me I was getting swapped, at least. This is just a one-time thing right? My husband hasn't decided we're becoming swingers or something and just neglected to tell me, has he?" He asked.

"No, it's just for the duration of my visit, that's all." She smiled. "He chose me partly because, he knew I'd be positively elated to come here, what with my family being at the Institute, and partly because he said I suit the part. Also, I think he and Aline have some, er, um, unfinished business from a very long time ago that he wanted to attend to." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, he says something about that in the note. Although I'm a little miffed that it's the first I've heard of it." He scoffed.

"Well, I'm familiar with her side of the story. I guess she had a fling with Camille when she was first figuring out her orientation and in the end Camille treated like a piece of throw away garbage. Magnus happened to show up at the tail end of it and gave her his card as being 'the number of a place where she'd be a lot more welcome' she thought he was just being nice and trying to make her feel better so she never called him. I guess he wants to, square up the old debt so to speak." She laughed.

"Well, that's a cute story if nothing else. I guess it's not really a lie that he didn't tell me. I suppose it wasn't entirely his story to tell. Anyway, I'm glad you told me. And I want to say something too. Just because Magnus has decided he thinks I should do something like this, and went to Wrangel to cover for you, doesn't mean that you are under any obligation to be with me. I would understand completely if you wanted to back out." He smiled.

"I don't, Alec. I am actually looking forward to this. It's been a long time since I've been with a man." She smirked playfully.

"Oh, well maybe if you're rusty than I don't have to feel so awkward about being completely inexperienced?" He asked.

"You don't have to feel awkward, Alec, regardless. Don't look at it as being inexperienced. Think of it as being in exciting new territory. Like an adventure!" She laughed, enjoying the looks he was giving her. He almost seemed like he was on the verge of pulling out a binder and taking notes. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that, that tiny little bump has twice as many nerve endings in it as my entire shaft? That's insane!" He laughed. "May I touch it?" He asked her.<p>

"Of course you may, just remember a little goes a long way and sometimes less is more." She smiled and he nodded, tentatively positioning a finger over the spot.

"Oh!" She squealed at his unexpected talent.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, jerking his hand away.

"NO! That fucking feels amazing! Do it again!" She pleaded.

"Aaahh!" She cried, "How are you so good at that? Sheesh, you'd think Magnus had one or something! Wait, he doesn't… does he?" She asked.

"Helen! He's a Warlock not a hermaphrodite!" Alec laughed.

"Yeah I know but seriously, do you have a bunch of secret girlfriends on the side because if you haven't done this before, then you must be some kind of savant! When I have to give you back to Magnus at the end of our little adventure, it'll be a blow to womankind everywhere!" She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well in that case would you like more then?" He asked mischievously.

"Mmm hmm, yes please Sir!" She nodded frantically, to which he complied. "Oh, ahhh, uhhhn, uh-huh!" She panted, climaxing hard after only a brief time.

"What the heck was _that_?" Alec asked, jumping back as if a snake had bit him.

"Oh, sorry. I probably should have warned you about that." She giggled, amused at his reaction.

"That, my friend, is known as a female ejaculation. Not all women have them, even I don't always, but that was really intense. Thank you!" She grinned.

"Oh, well in that case, you're welcome!" He smiled, pleased at his own natural ability. "So, what's next on the agenda for this tutoring session?"

"Hmm, let's see if you use your tongue as well as your fingers!" She chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am!" He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you folks think, more one shots or should I be updating my other poor neglected stories? Make sure to vote if you want your opinion heard! Also let me know which one shots you want to see andor which stories you want me to keep updating! Thanks guys!**


	40. Mystery Ship 4

Paying for my Services

So they've phoned me again, the brats at the Institute. They want my help of course. I wouldn't help them if it weren't for her. I'm a high profile person and I have better things to do than assist a bunch of ungrateful Shadowhunters. Yet somehow, regardless of what city I'm living in or what year it is, they always end up needing my help. This time it's because there are rumors that the zealot is still alive and plotting against them. They want to know what is being said about it Downworld.

I wouldn't help them if she wasn't the one to ask me. She's always the one who asks me. She knows she has me wrapped around her talented little pinkie. And of course my assistance isn't the only reason she calls me. She wants someone to pay attention to her, someone to make her feel special. She craves the touch of someone gentle and yet a little rough. She craves_ me_ although she'll never me that.

"Hello Darling!" I say, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you came." She smiles at me brilliantly.

"Hopefully you still will be although I haven't much information to offer you. No one's been talking, not about that. And believe me, I'm been keeping my ears Sweetheart. When some with a penchant for murdering Downworlders is rumored to be on the loose, believe me when I say that is something I want to know about." I smile.

"Okay, well you will keep in touch, I trust?" She asks, standing close with very little space between us.

"Yes, but I still require my fee to be paid, even though I haven't much to report. It will be a small fee, as such. Lay down here on this bench and I will give you, three orgasms please." I say.

She smiles and says, "Well, with fees like that, how can I resist?" And it doesn't take me long at all to have her moaning and groaning and panting and screaming. And after half an hour of bringing her immense pleasure, she puts herself back together, kisses me goodbye and heads on her way. But I know I will see her again soon. The next time she needs more information. Or, more likely, the next time she needs me.

And as I slink back into the shadows, I can't get the taste of her out of my mind. Or the way it sounds when she screams my name. She may be just a fling and not available to me as any more than that. But she's an awfully enjoyable one at that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I promise you guys that these two should be characters you will know. So, what are your guesses? First correct guess gets to choose two one shots, second correct guess gets to pick one pairing. Have at her!<strong>


	41. Claraline

What Came Over Me

When she confessed to me that the kiss with Jace was just to determine if she was straight or not, I felt a lot better. And while she was standing there in front of me, looking so vulnerable, I don't know what came over me. I felt like maybe I could help her figure things out for herself and maybe, just maybe, she could help me figure a few things out too.

"Well, if Jace didn't really do it for you, what's your next step? Do you need a girl to experiment with, maybe?" I asked, hopefully, though trying not to sound too eager.

"Are you _offering_?" She laughed, seemingly a bit embarrassed by my boldness.

"Well yeah, I guess I am. I'll admit I've been a bit curious sometimes myself. And to be honest, I think you're pretty cute, Aline." I grinned, feeling a bit vulnerable admitting that.

She gave me a warm hug. "Thank you Clary! That's so sweet of you! Would you want to maybe go for coffee or something and then hang out at my place for the day? We could do it tomorrow if you'll still be in Idris for a while?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I would love that!" I giggled.

"Perfect, I can pick you up from Amatis' place around ten tomorrow morning, does that work?" She asked.

"Yeah, that works just fine!" I smile and as we say our goodbyes, I find myself already looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful Clary!" Aline stated when she came to get me.<p>

"Thanks, you look, smoking hot, actually. I wish I'd dressed up more." I laughed, letting my eyes linger on her a little longer than they normally would have. She was wearing a silvery top with brown sparkles and sequins that brought out her eyes, and these tight, expensive looking jeans that were dark blue and hugged her ass in a way that I probably shouldn't have been noticing. I don't know what came over me that I was looking at her like that.

"No! You're outfit is perfect, Clary, I wouldn't change a thing!" She said, looking me over. I was wearing a short white dress with green paisley print and a halter neckline that was snug at the waist and flared out at the skirt. My bright red curls were pulled up high in a loose, pony tail and my red lip gloss and light green eye shadow brought out my hair and eyes. I wore plain brown boots and most of the outfit was retro because it all came from Amatis' trunk.

"Well, I'm glad you like it!" I smiled and laced my fingers through hers as we walked out to go get coffee.

"So, there is only one coffee shop in Alicante and that's where I'm taking you." She said. "It's called Angelic Grounds and the coffee is out of this world!" She laughed. "You will notice once we get there that they take the Angel theme pretty seriously though. It's in Angel Square and the décor is all Angel statues and frescoes and whatnot. Plus they even sell things like Angel food cake, Angel Hair Pasta, Angel Wings, Angel Delight, Angel Biscuits and Angel Cookies, and they even brew Paradise Mountain Organic Angel, Espresso. It's a pretty 'heavenly' place, just a heads up." She grinned.

"Okay, consider me warned." I laughed and when we arrived I saw that she wasn't exaggerating. They even refer to their whipped cream as 'clouds' and there caramel drizzle as a 'halo'. I couldn't believe it. The place was so tacky it was actually cute. And sitting there, surrounded by actual Nephilim, I had to admit it was pretty fitting in an ironic sense.

There were even caramel brownies textured like bricks and painted with edible gold paint that were called 'pavement', although Aline had to explain the joke to me because I'd never heard it. Once she did, I laughed hysterically.

Eventually, we finished our coffees and treats which were as I was pleased to say, _amazing_! And we headed back to the Penhallows house to 'hang out' which I already had some ideas about and was pretty sure it would consist of at least a make out session and some heavy petting!

* * *

><p>When we got up to her room, I was surprised to find that I did most of the initiating. I initiated the kisses and the touching and the tongue work and the fondling and when she showed me the rather large vibrator that lived in her top drawer, I for some reason had a burning urge to use it on her. I don't know what came over me.<p>

"Oh Clary, that feels heavenly! Don't stop, keep it up Baby, yeah!" She cried and we were both grateful for the rune on the door.

"Are you gonna cum for me Baby? I you gonna cum on this big hard dick Sweety?" I asked as I continued to thrust it inside of her. I don't know what came over me talking dirty to her like that. She seemed to like it though and she did get off for me right after that. I didn't even clean it when I took it out of her and placed it in me, motioning for her to come and fuck me with it. I liked knowing that her juices were on it. I don't know what came over me.

But as she worked it and I rode it while she kissed me nonstop. And as the pleasure built up inside of me until it was too much and it hit me with wave after wave of euphoria, well then I knew what came over me as it came over me again and again. And maybe that was the problem. I had just never known how good it could be. And oh boy could it be good.

So, when I eventually walked out there that day, I still somehow left Idris later that week and walked out of her life. I still went back to New York and I still started a life there with Jace as my boyfriend, since we could finally be together. But I still really, really, _really _don't know what came over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so congratulations to Ana Morgenstern and Ficsmith who correctly guessed that Mystery Ship 4 was… Maryse and… Camille! Sorry to all of you Magnus lovers out there who wanted it to be him :-P So the next few one shots will be the winners picks as soon as they get them to me :-D<strong>


	42. Clulian

Clulian

It was after Simon and I attended Jules and Emma's Parabatai ceremony and had gone out for coffee with them that I first realized Julian was also an artist.

"Well, that was a beautiful ceremony you two. How does it feel?" I asked them.

Julian smirked. "Oh, like I'm dragging around a bit more of a ball and chain then usual." He laughed as Emma threw a scone at him.

"Hey now!" She pouted. I'm not the one who can't even manage to attend his own Parabatai ceremony without paint in his hair!" She laughed, ruffling Julian's shaggy brown locks to reveal thick clumps of bright blue paint.

"Wait a minute, Julian you_ paint_? Are you sure you're not secretly a Fairchild or something? My mom and I are the only artists I knew of that are Shadowhunters, I can't believe you paint! That's awesome! I sketch and my mom paints." I grinned.

"That's way cool! Maybe we could work on a joint project sometime? I want to make a mural of Alicante and it'd be really helpful to have someone to do the sketch work before I paint it." He smiled.

"Oh wow! I would absolutely love to do that! Count me in!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sweet!" Emma laughed. "Clary maybe _you_ can keep him from getting paint in his hair for a change. Angel knows, I never have any luck!" And Julian stuck his tongue out at her. We finished our coffees and Julian and I arranged a time to get together and talk shop. Then we said goodbye to them and went on our merry way.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think about putting a few Shadowhunters <em>here. <em>Sort of milling about in Angel Square?" I asked Julian as I sketched out the layout for the Alicante mural we were starting work on.

"Yeah, yeah that's good! And maybe a few at tables in front of the coffee shop? I know they only put the tables out when everyone flocks to Alicante for a meeting or something, but I thinks that what we shot shoot for don't you? The busy, bustling look, you know, it sort of speaks to a sense of community and togetherness." He smiled.

"That's a great idea, Jules! I like working with you, you're smart." I grinned.

"I like working with you too. Although it's partly because you're so beautiful!" He smirked, pointing at me with his coffee cup. Except it splashed and he got caramel coffee on my face.

"Here, let me get that." He said, licking the coffee off the side of my lip and then attempting to turn it into a kiss. I thought about pushing him away, I mean, this wasn't what I signed on for and yeah, he's like three and a half years younger than me or something, but _come on_! The kid is smokin' hot! Besides, Jace are on a break right now, so I got nothin' to lose.

I lean in and reciprocate the kiss, and while he isn't the most skillful of kissers, it feels really good anyway. Afterward he seems a bit embarrassed by his own boldness and apologizes. "I'm sorry, that was probably inappropriate of me. I just have always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone and the moment seemed right, I'm sorry." He said.

"Holy shit! Julian, that was your first kiss? If that was your first kiss, then it was _really_ good for a first kiss! And besides, I'm honoured that you would choose me for something so important. I can't believe that with your looks no one has kissed you before!" I smiled.

He sighed, "Yeah, well when your best friend is a girl, you don't get a lot of offers, especially when she's as feisty as Emma!" He laughed.

"She scares them all away does she? Simon used to try to do that for me, until Jace came along and didn't scare so easily." I grinned.

"Oh, yeah right. That's another reason I shouldn't have kissed you…Jace." He said worriedly, running his hands through his paint strewn hair.

"No, that part is fine. He and I are putting things on ice for a bit. We were starting to take each other for granted. And I almost wonder if it wasn't all of the excitement and adventure and the difficulties with being together that kept us both interested. Now that there isn't much happening in the way of excitement, we've sort of… fizzled." I sighed.

"Oh, well maybe you just didn't have enough in common." He said, examining the mural wall thoughtfully.

I could see where he was going with that train of thought and frankly, he was right. "Yeah… maybe…" I said and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the other, non-painted wall near us, kissing the breath out of him. It turned into a full blown make out lasting over ten minutes and when we finally came up for air, we were both grinning like idiots.

"You know… I think I'm learning to love mural work." He said, suggestively.

"Me too, Julian, me too." I grinned, shaking my head and sighing happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is dedicated to Ana Morgenstern, one of the two people who correctly guessed Camille and Maryse for the last Mystery Ship! Congratulations!<strong>


	43. Imogizzy

The Tide of Time's Against Us

...

The tide of time's against us,

And we never could have won,

The right to be together,

Just to have a little fun.

...

She'd noticed me immediately,

A fact she tried to hide,

And even though it shouldn't have,

It moved me deep inside.

...

To have someone so worldly,

Pay attention to me took,

My very breath away and made,

Me take a second look

...

She told me I was beautiful,

And that was when I knew,

This thing I dreamed between us,

Well it never could be true.

...

And so I sadly glanced away,

And then she looked no more,

The dreams that broke upon today,

Won't reach tomorrow's shore.

...

We'll never have another moment,

That is at all akin to this,

Never even meet again,

Or feel the pleasure of a kiss.

...

And when our days are ended,

And our battles all are won,

And this lifetime's had its setting,

Like the brightness of the sun.

...

I daresay it won't matter then,

This moment that has passed,

One in a sea of many,

Moments never made to last.

...

And maybe I won't think of it,

Throughout the coming days,

And maybe it won't surface much,

Through time's erratic haze.

...

It may be too insignificant,

For later memory to stir,

And yet, I'd still like to think it meant,

At least a little bit to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one goes out to Ficsmith, who loves to stretch me! Haha :-P I never would have thought I could write this pairing but I did it, lol!<strong>

**Congrats on being our other mystery ship winner this time around!**


	44. Clem

A Fortuitous Mistake

I screwed up! I have ruined everything and I have no idea how to tell Tessa. I guess I had better explain Tessa's ability first. So Tessa has a unique power among warlocks because her father was an Eidolon demon. She has the ability to transform into anyone as long as she is holding something of theirs the first time. It was how we'd been able to do what we'd been doing lately. We had started role playing. Well, she role played and I was always just me because my creativity is much better expressed in music.

Anyway, she would randomly choose people to mimic, sometime people we knew, sometimes not. But whenever she'd stumble on one that I really liked, she would usually repeat that persona a few times before moving on to something new. It was kinky but hey, after growing up in such a straight laced era, why not take advantage of a little modern day kink? Where was the harm? Or so we had thought.

Anyway, lately, she'd been appearing as Clary. Little did either of us know that the _real _Clary had just arrived in town for a visit and was on her way to see us! She and Jace were on a break and she'd decided to do some traveling to take her mind off of things.

So when Tessa showed up as Clary in the park I was out walking in, I didn't even think to question it! When I saw her, I simply walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Why hello gorgeous! Going my way?" I asked her.

"Jem! What's that all about?" She asked, puzzled. Of course that wasn't too unusual. Tessa was fantastic at being 'in character'.

"Nothing other than the fact that you're smoking hot and I want to kiss you, that's all." I smirked, nonchalantly.

"Umm, thank you? However… are you forgetting you have a girlfriend. At least, last I checked you were with Tessa?" She asked, totally bewildered. And no, that still didn't set off any alarm bells. Call me dense if you want, but it wouldn't be the first time Tessa had asked about herself like that while in character.

"Tessa doesn't care, trust me, she's very open-minded about it, but do you want to ask her yourself?" I asked, holding out my cell phone.

"It's fine Jem. I trust you. I know you wouldn't lead me astray." She smiled and I grinned back at her.

"So, about that kiss?" I asked coyly.

"Ah hell! Why not?" She laughed and moved back into my arms where she'd been moments ago. And I kissed her with all of the intensity that I usually kissed Tessa with. Now, when Tessa was in character, the kisses were always a bit different because the lips were different. But the style was always similar because it was always Tessa. Well a little way into this particular kiss I realized it felt different.

At first I thought maybe Tessa was trying out a new technique, but this reminded me more of our old kisses from before my time as a silent brother. You know, like the inexperienced kisses of youth. It did not however feel like a kiss from someone who had spent as many decades as a married woman, as Tessa had with Will.

And then it hit me. What if, somehow, through some fluke of dumb luck, I was actually _not _kissing Tessa. And as soon as I thought it, I needed to know. "I think we have a problem. I think I just realized that there is a chance you are not my shape-shifting warlock of a wife, imitating Clary, like I thought it was. So, if it is Tessa, please change back now, and if it's not, then boy am I in for it!" I asked anxiously.

"Wait, _what? _You… thought I was… _Tessa?_" She asked, starting to freak out the same way that I was.

"Yes, yes I did! We've been role playing, I'm afraid and so I just thought she was, well to put it bluntly, wearing your face! What on earth are you doing in Los Angeles?" I sighed.

"I came to visit Emma and the Blackthorns and You and Tessa. I should probably have phoned or something but I decided to use tracking runes instead so I could just surprise everyone. I wrote everyone's names on a piece of paper and used my new locator rune which is more powerful than a tracking rune because you don't need a personal object and since it said I was closest to your location, I came here first. Which was apparently a bad idea. By the Angel, this is my fault! I'm so sorry Jem! And you can tell Tessa it was my fault too."

"No don't be ridiculous! All you did was show up. What, were you supposed to say 'now Jem before you kiss me, are you sure you're not mistaking me for Tessa in disguise?' no! That's crazy! In no way is this at all your fault, Clary. And I am so, so, sorry! I feel just awful about this. I hope you understand that I wasn't intentionally taking advantage." I assured her.

"No Jem, I would never think that of you. You're one of the sweetest, most well-meaning people I know." She smiled. And then, as if we'd summoned her ourselves, Tessa came into the park, and all of a sudden, I was seeing double. I motioned to Clary to turn around and look and she did.

"Oh my Angel! She looks exactly like me! No wonder you were fooled Jem!" She exclaimed. And then Tessa saw us and realized who was standing beside me, and just like that she was out of her disguise and striding toward us, looking unsettled.

"Clary! I'm so sorry, what you must think of me!" She blushed.

"Tessa Darling, before you start apologizing for our little game, I have my own confession to make first. I'm afraid I mistook the real Clary for you. And I didn't realize my mistake immediately either." I said nervously, expecting her to get upset. Instead, dear heart that she is, Tessa just spluttered in laughter.

"Oh my! That _is_ quite embarrassing. Just how, dare I ask did you figure it out?" She said turning several shades of red.

"Oh a little ways into the kiss I'm afraid." I said, manning up to take my punishment.

"Oh well then, it could have been much worse than that! Don't pout Jem, I'm not mad! It was a simple misunderstanding Darling!" She smiled.

"Yes, a misunderstanding I caused by dropping in unannounced, I'm so sorry Tessa!" Clary said, worriedly.

"Angel's sake child! Don't be! First off you had no way of knowing. And more importantly, when I think of how long Will and Jem had to share my love, I would be a foolish hypocrite to get jealous over a simple kiss, come now, don't fret, either of you!" She said, scooping both Clary and I up in a big hug. "You're both making a mountain out of a mole hill." She grinned, letting go of us. "And honestly, even if we'd been talking about a lot more than a kiss here, I probably wouldn't have been too upset." She conspiratorially whispered to us with a wink. "I mean, out of all the faces I've worn through this role playing business, yours _was _one of his top favourites!" She laughed.

"Tessa! Do you want to scare the girl off talking like that?" I exclaimed, nearly mortified.

"Silly Jem, I don't scare that easy!" Clary laughed. "In fact I'm flattered, thank you." She smiled.

"You are quite welcome." I said shyly.

"You know actually, if you two wanted I could go away for a while and come back later?" Tessa proffered, sounding completely genuine about it.

"Um, like actually? Or are you teasing, cuz I can't tell." Clary asked.

"Dead serious, my girl, you could have as much time as you'd like!" She smirked.

I interjected quickly. "Yes, but you don't have to! She's just offering, not influencing, aren't you Tessa?" I said pointedly.

"Good heavens! I think she realizes _that _much Jem! After all I'm your wife not your pimp. And I stand nothing to gain besides the satisfaction of knowing I helped two people I care about enjoy a lovely afternoon together. And of course how far they take that would be up to them." She clarified.

"In that case yes!" Clary surprised me by saying. I looked at her quizzically, never having been good with my poker face.

"What I'm not stupid! I'm taking her up on it before she changes her mind. Besides, that kiss was…nice." She said, suddenly sounding a bit shy herself.

"It was, wasn't it?" I smirked, feeling a lot better myself, with the tension out of the air.

"Alright then, I shall you leave you to it. Fetch me later Jem?" She asked.

"Most definitely!" I smiled, kissing her before she walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Clary mouth the words '_thank you!'_

"So…" I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yep." She nodded, obviously feeling the same.

"Would you like to take a stroll along the pond?" I asked.

She smiled widely, much more at ease. "I'd love that." And I looped my arm through hers as we strolled along. No telling what the afternoon would bring. But I definitely felt up for the adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one also goes out to Ana Morgenstern for correctly guessing Mystery Ship 4, congratulations! <strong>


End file.
